


Dipendenza

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per il gruppo fb ''we are out for prompts''Prompt: Frieza gli aveva chiesto di stringergli la mano davanti a tutti.Prompt: Frieza e Vegeta compagni al torneoPrompt: Frieza sapeva come ricattarlo''Durante il torneo aveva cercato di stargli lontano il più possibile, ma lui non sembrava avere la sua stessa intenzione visto che lo percepiva che gli ronzava intorno ininterrottamente, come una mosca, lo spiava mentre combatteva, gli aveva rubato un avversario da sotto il naso, lo aveva ferito nel profondo quando aveva buttato giù Cabba… ''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milady_Silvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/gifts).

-E tu non fare di testa tua come al solito, hai capito?!- aveva intimato Lord Beerus facendo la voce grossa.  
Vegeta sapeva che aveva ragione e che avrebbe fatto meglio a seguire il piano di rimanere in gruppo lavorando tutti insieme, ma quella situazione lo aveva decisamente destabilizzato.  
Quando Goku aveva proposto di fare unire Frieza alla squadra si era sentito morire.  
Tra tutti proprio lui.  
Si era agitato e innervosito al punto che quando lo aveva visto comparire sul tetto di casa sua, insieme a Goku stesso, si era innanzitutto parato di fronte a Bulma, per puro istinto di marito e compagno, e poi lo aveva provocato.  
-Quell’aureola ti sta proprio bene, Frieza- gli aveva detto con un ghigno soddisfatto. Era il suo modo di scaricare la tensione di averlo assieme. La risatina nervosa che l’alieno gli riservò gli diede ancor più sui nervi. Lo vedeva bene che anche lui era teso all’idea di combattere in squadra con i suoi nemici, ma in fondo, questo o l’eliminazione della propria esistenza, quindi non è che avessero molta scelta.  
Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta in cui avevano lottato fianco a fianco? Almeno vent’anni, ne erano sicuri.  
Quando Frieza disse, davanti a tutti, che concordava con la strategia di Vegeta e che conosceva il suo modo di pensare, il principe si era innervosito ancora di più. Cazzo, era possibile che non riuscisse mai a stare tranquillo quando si trattava di lui? Anche la prima volta che era venuto sulla Terra aveva provato sensazioni contrastanti e lo aveva comunque preso in giro senza ritegno, applaudendolo.  
Ma perché? Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui?  
La sua confusione e la sua rabbia raggiunsero il picco quando Whis chiese a tutti di riunirsi in cerchio.  
Si era distratto e l’unica mano libera era proprio la /sua/.  
-Hai intenzione di unirti a noi, Vegeta?- gli aveva chiesto dolcemente il suo maestro.  
L’alieno bianco lo guardò, insieme a Goku, il cui polso era stretto nella mano bianca e affusolata di Frieza. La cosa gli diede un certo fastidio.  
-Non vorrete davvero che prenda la mano a Frieza?!- chiese il sayian, provocando una risata da parte del diretto interessato.  
-Non devi avere paura, Vegeta… non ti mordo- aveva detto tendendogli la mano.  
Quella frecciatina era troppo per lui.  
-Che?!- Vegeta rilasciò il proprio Ki e Beerus interruppe quello che si sarebbe potuto rivelare un acceso litigio.  
“Ma perché?” si domandò Vegeta.  
Perché doveva metterlo in imbarazzo in quel modo? Perché gli aveva teso la mano davanti a tutti facendo una chiara allusione sessuale che, però, solo lui poteva capire?  
Durante il torneo aveva cercato di stargli lontano il più possibile, ma lui non sembrava avere la sua stessa intenzione visto che lo percepiva che gli ronzava intorno ininterrottamente, come una mosca, lo spiava mentre combatteva, gli aveva rubato un avversario da sotto il naso, lo aveva ferito nel profondo quando aveva buttato giù Cabba…  
Tuttavia si ritrovò costretto a combattere assieme a lui per forza di cose contro quel robot gigante. Vegeta si era come costretto a mettersi accanto a Frieza e, per qualche secondo, si erano anche guardati negli occhi senza farsi notare dagli altri combattenti. Gli aveva fatto uno strano effetto quello sguardo breve ma intenso, come se stessero cercando di studiarsi l’un l’altro, ma nessuno aveva raggiunto una conclusione. La verità era chiara, ma Vegeta non voleva ammetterlo. Gli era piaciuto combattere con lui, gli aveva riportato alla mente i ricordi di quando conquistavano pianeti e sistemi solari fianco a fianco, distruggendo e decimando. Vegeta era sicuramente cambiato da quel tempo, ma l’eccitazione che provò stando accanto a lui lo fece rinvigorire e gli diede forza.  
Avevano perso 17 durante quello scontro, ma la battaglia doveva andare avanti. Era il momento di affrontare altri combattenti più pericolosi.  
Vegeta sentì una leggera pressione sulla schiena e riuscì ad intravedere la coda bianca dell’alieno. Lo cercò con lo sguardo e lo vide volatilizzarsi verso un angolo del ring. Il principe sospirò.  
Prese un lungo respiro e gli andò dietro consapevole che avrebbe pagato quell’incoscienza.  
Si spostò velocemente tra le rocce, cercando di seguire l’aura dell’altro e, quando si ritrovò in un vicolo cieco si allarmò.  
-Nonostante tutto continui ad obbedirmi- la voce sensuale di Frieza proveniva da dietro di lui. Si voltò e lo guardò incrociando le braccia sul petto, come se volesse difendersi, poggiando la schiena contro la roccia.  
-Sei tu che mi hai chiamato- rispose, cercando di non far trasparire l’agitazione.  
-Spero che sia importante perché non ho tempo da perd…-  
-La tua mogliettina lo sa?- lo interruppe Frieza, guardandolo dritto negli occhi neri ed interrogativi.  
-Che…?-  
-Ti ho chiesto…- Frieza gli si avvicinò lentamente, facendolo sentire braccato -Se la tua amata mogliettina sa che ti facevi scopare da me come una puttana da quando hai 16 anni-  
Questa frase lo prese alla sprovvista. Si immobilizzò e il suo viso prese fuoco.  
-Che cazzo…?- sussurrò ma quello lo bloccò nuovamente.  
-Lo sa che ora mi stai praticamente chiedendo di prenderti, qui e adesso?- si mosse ancora e Vegeta si staccò dalla parete mettendo le braccia davanti a sé.  
-Io non… chiedo niente…- mormorò.  
-Certo- Frieza ormai era vicinissimo -Lo sa che…-  
-Per favore…- boccheggiava, Vegeta, iniziando ad ansimare.  
-…che sei più simile a me di quanto lei non pensi?-  
-Basta…- le mani del principe, protratte in avanti incontrarono il petto magro e bianco dell’altro, che non fermò la sua avanzata fino a quando non si trovò a pochi centimetri da lui.  
-Quando fai l’amore con lei pensi a me?-  
-Frieza… ti prego…- non riusciva a reagire, la mente in completo blackout, senza possibilità di uscire da quella situazione, supplicando come faceva in passato, quando non era che un ragazzino.  
-Cosa direbbe… se sapesse che i pantaloni ora ti vanno stretti?- la mano dell’alieno si spostò verso il ventre del principe che solo con quel contatto si scosse.  
-Smettila!- ordinò Vegeta, prendendo in mano la situazione: gli premette un palmo contro la bocca, un altro sul petto e ribaltò le posizioni, ansimando e tremando, sbattendo il suo corpo piccolo e magro contro la parete di rocce.  
Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua mano e la spostò.  
-Vegeta- attirò su di sé il suo sguardo quasi perso -Perché mi rifiuti?-  
Il principe lo guardò intensamente ed esitò.  
-Ti conosco bene, conosco i tuoi occhi…- andò avanti Frieza e Vegeta si poggiò contro la parete mettendo le mani ai lati della sua testa.  
-No… non mi conosci, Frieza. Conoscevi un ragazzo, non l’uomo che sono adesso- lo interruppe.  
-Il tuo corpo non mente-  
Vegeta sapeva bene che aveva ragione. Internamente non era sicuro di quello che voleva fare, ma certamente il suo corpo non aveva intenzione di calmarsi. Era eccitato, desideroso di possedere e di farsi possedere con quella violenza e quella passione che solo Frieza era in grado di dargli. Quel senso di appagamento e terrore che tanto amava.  
-Non posso…- mormorò semplicemente il sayian, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa.  
A dirla tutta, nemmeno Frieza avrebbe /potuto/.  
Entrambi sapevano in che situazione distruttiva si sarebbero cacciati. Vegeta, sposato, con dei figli, una casa da proteggere e una libertà da mantenere che si era conquistato con tanta fatica, e dall’altro lato Frieza, un imperatore cinico e assassino che però stava cambiando priorità, che mentre prima lottava per il potere ora iniziava a capire che forse lottare per migliorarsi era bello. Frieza, che non dipendeva da niente e da nessuno, ora si ritrovava a desiderare ardentemente il suo principe. In passato lo aveva ferito, lo aveva cresciuto, gli aveva fatto da maestro e lo aveva anche ucciso, ma sapeva che Vegeta non gli portava rancore per la cosa, d’altronde entrambi sapevano che sarebbe accaduto.  
Tutto quel turbinio di sensazioni li aveva colti entrambi da quando Frieza era arrivato sulla Terra la prima volta, ma nessuno dei due era pienamente pronto per ammetterlo, l’attrazione fisica può essere pericolosa.  
Che cosa stupida… il loro universo rischiava di sparire e loro parlavano sul ring per chiarire i loro sentimenti e le loro intenzioni.  
Due compagni e rivali, ex amanti e dipendenti l’uno dall’altro.  
Le mani bianche di Frieza scattarono ad afferrargli il viso e, prima che entrambi potessero realizzare, le loro labbra si cercarono disperatamente, gemettero con foga mentre la battaglia andava avanti sopra di loro, attorno a loro, dentro di loro.  
Vegeta si strinse contro di lui e gli tolse il respiro per quanta foga ci mise nel baciarlo, ma a Frieza non sembrò dispiacere visto che rispose con altrettanto ardore.  
Cazzo, se si erano mancati. Quanto si erano cercati e desiderati senza trovarsi mai.  
Mentre si godeva quel momento Frieza pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere un po’ più alto per poterlo sovrastare…  
Vegeta si staccò e lo spinse contro la parete.  
-Non adesso, Frieza- boccheggiò Vegeta, lasciandolo insoddisfatto.  
-Se non adesso, quando? Tra meno di un’ora potrebbe essere la fine per tutti noi…- gli rispose, stavolta sembrava seriamente preoccupato.  
-Un motivo in più per darci dentro-  
Si scambiarono un ghigno complice, raggiungendo un silenzioso accordo. Con quel bacio si erano condannati da soli, ma entrambi avevano bisogno di quella condanna.


	2. Chapter 2

-Non ho intenzione di rinunciare ai miei piani di conquista-   
Il sorriso di sfida sul volto di Frieza fece passare un brivido sul corpo seminudo di Vegeta, mentre Goku gli rispondeva che, in ogni caso, loro lo avrebbero contrastato.  
Vegeta ne sarebbe stato davvero in grado?

Frieza aveva guardato la donna con il camice bianco correre incontro al sayian con in mano un fagottino e, letteralmente, travolgerlo. L’uomo aveva emesso un verso di sorpresa e preoccupazione afferrando quello strano fagotto.  
-Bulma, la bambina!- la rimproverò mentre lei piangeva e tutti gli altri ridevano.  
Tirò internamente un sospiro di sollievo: tutta la fatica del torneo si era rivelata utile e, come se non bastasse aveva anche ricevuto in dono la sua vita. Non gli sarebbe potuta andare meglio, si disse, e sicuramente avrebbe sfruttato al massimo quell’occasione. Per il momento aveva intenzione di iniziare prendendosi ciò che, ormai, era tornato ad essere suo.  
-Come dicevo, tutta questa felicità mi nausea- esordì sul tetto della Capsule corporation, attirando su di sé gli sguardi dei presenti e, soprattutto, quelli di Vegeta e sua moglie che gli rivolse un’occhiata alquanto ostile.  
-Ah Frieza, non essere così guastafeste- si intromise Goku andandogli vicino e parlando con la sua voce dolce e quasi infantile.   
-Perché non ti godi questo momento ora che sei tornato in vita? Sono sicuro che possiamo mettere da parte la rivalità ancora per un po’ e festeggiare insieme! Ho un certo appetito in effetti- concluse con aria sognante, e tenendosi la pancia che iniziava a brontolare.  
-Goku sei sempre il solito inopportuno!- esclamò Bulma, staccandosi da Vegeta e mollandogli in braccio quella che era una neonata in fasce. Si avvicinò all'alieno con aria minacciosa e i presenti si allarmarono.   
-Senti un po’ tu, non credere di essere il benvenuto in casa mia solo perché hai fatto la tua parte al torneo!- i suoi occhi così azzurri sfidavano quelli dell’altro, rossi e impassibili.   
-Bulma che ti salta in testa!- la fermo Crili preoccupato -Quello è pericoloso!-  
Vegeta andò verso sua moglie e le mise una mano sulla spalla per portarla verso di sé mentre Frieza li guardava e sorrideva.   
-Che caratterino- aggiunse l’alieno senza smuoversi.   
-Calmati Bulma- le disse Vegeta, posando lo sguardo sull’altro -Adesso se ne va, non vuole certo perdere tempo a parlare con noi, vero Frieza?-   
Si guardarono per un istante, come se volessero leggere la mente l’uno dell’altro per capire cosa fare o dire.   
La tensione era palpabile sul tetto tra i presenti, ma solo loro sapevano di cosa stessero parlando.   
Alla fine Frieza aprì bocca per primo.  
-Di certo me ne vado, ma sai, aspettavo con ansia che mi facessi fare quel tour del pianeta che mi avevi promesso, Vegeta-   
Il principe sbiancò per un istante sotto gli sguardi perplessi dei guerrieri.  
-Ma che sta dicendo?- domandò Tiensing, scambiandosi un’occhiata con i compagni.  
-Non ne ho idea- rispose Vegeta alzando il tono della voce ma continuando a guardare in faccia Frieza, che continuava a sorridere.   
-Sta sicuramente inventando idiozie- intervenne Bulma -Ma come dicevo qui non è il benvenuto…-  
-Non preoccuparti, mia cara- le rispose Frieza, facendo un salto sulla ringhiera del balcone e guardando gli altri mettersi in posizione di difesa, qualora avesse intenzione di fare loro del male.  
-Non ho intenzione di rimanere qui più del necessario, il nostro lo abbiamo fatto e presto ci godremo la nostra meritata ricompensa-  
L’uomo volse lo sguardo verso Vegeta, ancora intento a tenere ferma la donna e gli sorrise, dolce come il miele, mangiando con gli occhi il petto nudo del principe.  
-Io in particolar modo-  
La scienziata alzò un pugno verso di lui per insultarlo ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla che Frieza spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dall’edificio.  
In pochissimi minuti percorse qualche decina di chilometri e quando giunse in prossimità di alcune montagne scese e si sedette sull’erba rada che ne ricopriva la superficie.   
Non era mai stato un uomo con una pazienza infinita, ma per Vegeta ne valeva la pena. Sarebbe tornato a prendere il suo premio in serata.

Venne svegliato nel cuore della notte da un’aura appena percettibile. Il suo corpo nudo vibrava per l’eccitazione, ma la sua mente esitava.   
Guardò sua moglie che dormiva beata e tranquilla accanto a lui e il suo stomaco si rivoltò.  
Stava davvero per correre da lui come quando era ragazzino? Stava davvero per tradire la donna che amava? Si domandò come avrebbe fatto a guardarla negli occhi dopo…  
Si soffermò sui seni scoperti che tanto gli piacevano, sul viso dolce e i capelli corti dal colore così particolare, le forme morbide e femminili, così in contrasto con il corpo bianco, piccolo ma dominante di Frieza, pensò mentre si infilava i boxer e un paio di pantaloni da tuta.

Un momento.

Quando è stato il momento in cui aveva iniziato a vestirsi?   
Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli. Diavolo, era davvero messo così male? Davvero non riusciva a resistere a quella chiamata che avrebbe segnato la sua fine?  
Uscito dalla camera da letto, mentre ancora si sistemava la giacca col cappuccio addosso, si diresse verso una finestra e volò via, lontano dall’edificio ma tenendo l’aura abbastanza bassa da non farsi sentire se non da lui.  
Percepiva il suo potenziale combattivo e lo seguiva, si lasciò guidare verso una specie di foresta con una vegetazione molto fitta.  
Lo vide arrivargli accanto, l’espressione di finta indifferenza e i muscoli tesi. Guardando il suo viso Vegeta si ricordò dello scambio di battute sul tetto di casa sua e il sangue gli arrivò alla testa: lo colpì con un pugno in faccia cogliendolo di sorpresa e scaraventandolo verso terra, poi gli mise un braccio intorno al collo e lo schiacciò con la schiena contro il terreno.  
-Che cazzo ti è saltato in testa prima?- gli chiese quasi sibilando, il volto furente in contrasto con quello calmo dell’altro.  
-Che c’è? Ti sentivi scoperto?- rispose di rimando facendolo arrabbiare di più.  
-Non è una cosa con cui scherzare, Frieza, così mi rovini…-   
Non era pienamente sicuro se si stesse riferendo ad una possibilità di essere scoperto da Bulma e gli altri o a se stesso. Quello che sapeva, però, era che Frieza era nella stessa situazione. Entrambi si sarebbero rovinati se fossero andati avanti.  
-Se non erro hai scelto tu di seguirmi, sapevo che non avresti fatto altrimenti-  
Vegeta si alzò e lo lasciò libero di fare altrettanto, poi diede un pugno a un albero vicino a lui.  
-Fanculo! Fanculo, non ho scelto io di farti tornare! Non ho scelto io di rivederti… Quell’idiota di Kaaroth… -  
Frieza gli si parò di fronte, interrompendolo, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e la faccia premuta contro il suo collo. Vegeta perse un battito.   
L’alieno bianco gli afferrò la giaccia e se lo premette contro, inspirando a fondo.  
-Mi fa incazzare…- sussurrò e Vegeta quasi non lo sentì.   
Frieza gli strinse una mano sulla gola.   
-Fri…-  
-Quest’odore…- gli graffiava la pelle abbronzata con le unghie nere e affilate -Questo profumo mi fa incazzare! /Tu/ mi fai incazzare!-  
Lo spinse contro lo stesso albero che prima il principe aveva colpito e lo bloccò con il suo corpo.  
-Hai scopato con quella terrestre prima di venire da me…- sibilò guardandolo dritto in faccia -Ne hai addosso il suo schifoso odore-  
-Non puoi prendere che sia solo tuo, Frieza- boccheggiò Vegeta.   
-È proprio questo a mandarmi in bestia-   
Le sue labbra scure si avventarono con ferocia contro quelle del sayian che ancora non riusciva a respirare correttamente, costretto com’era.   
-Nh…- mugolò con poca convinzione mentre si lasciava divorare e divorava a sua volta.  
“Sono finito. Siamo finiti, questa volta non basterà la morte a far cessare questa situazione"   
Frieza gli mordeva le labbra, torturandole con i denti e con la lingua, mentre gli accarezzava tutto il corpo da sopra gli abiti terrestri, desiderando scoprire lembi di pelle preziosa.  
-No…- riuscì a mugolare in un secondo di pausa.   
-No?- domandò Frieza di rimando, non smettendo di toccarlo.   
-No, no, no-   
Eppure Vegeta continuava a baciarlo, scendeva con la lingua sul collo bianco e sottile, gli portò le mani sui fianchi per spingerlo ad andare avanti, la testa pesante inebriata del profumo dolce di Frieza, immerso in una spirale di desiderio e razionalità, confusione e paura.  
Come sempre, il suo corpo diceva una cosa e la sua mente un’altra. Ma entrambi scelsero di assecondare il loro corpo.  
-Mi ha fatto male quando te ne sei andato- sussurrò l’alieno, afferrandolo da sotto le cosce e mettendolo per terra.  
-Mi ha fatto incazzare quando sei rimasto ossessionato da Goku- gli abbassò la cerniera della giacca e gliela aprì sul petto.   
-Mi ha fatto incazzare sapere che ti eri sposato e avevi avuto un figlio-   
Vegeta lo ascoltava attentamente anche se aveva le orecchie ovattate e gli occhi annebbiati. Continuava a pensare che tutto quello fosse sbagliato.   
-Fer… fermo… no- sussurrava ogni tanto mentre quello lo spogliava. Ma non si ribellava.  
-Mi fa incazzare questa dipendenza che ho da te perché non è normale…- gli morse il collo con forza e gli lasciò un segno fin troppo visibile.   
-E mi fa incazzare questa forma di ricatto fisico che mi tocca attuare… so come prenderti, so come farti venire da me, so che tu verrai /sempre/ da me, ma mi fa incazzare doverti dare la spinta per farlo… perché ti sei legato a quella donna, mentre prima appartenevi solo a me e non dovevo ricattarti-   
Buttò fuori tutto quel discorso come se da ciò dipendesse la sua stessa vita, parlare in quel modo, così schietto e quasi sentimentale non era da lui, ma non poteva farne a meno in quel momento.  
-Voglio che torni ad essere solo mio-   
Gli disse quella frase guardandolo fisso negli occhi solo per un istante prima di finire di spogliarlo facendolo rimanere completamente nudo sotto di sé.  
-Ti voglio-   
Baciò le sue labbra con foga e gli mise le mani sulle cosce, divaricandole e mettendosi con il corpo tra di esse. Poi scese con il volto a morderlo sul petto, tirando i capezzoli beandosi dei suoi gemiti e finì con il viso tra le sue gambe.  
Vegeta si inarcò e piegò le gambe spontaneamente quando sentì la lingua scura dell’altro sulla propria intimità. Un lungo gemito venne rilasciato dalla sua bocca schiusa, reazione che fece scorrere brividi di piacere lungo il corpo dell’altro, mentre continuava a succhiare. Gettò indietro la testa, contorcendosi mentre ansimava e gemeva sotto di lui.  
Frieza non si abbassava quasi mai a quella pratica, solitamente i ruoli erano invertiti. Un imperatore che si comportava in quel modo doveva essere un imperatore davvero disperato.  
Gli occhi vermigli di Frieza si alzarono e andarono a cercare il volto di Vegeta: si accorse che lo stava guardando con desiderio e passione, ma ad un certo punto il principe lo bloccò e lo costrinse seduto contro un albero, mettendosi accanto a lui.  
Gli afferrò il volto con una mano e lo baciò con foga, con il respiro affannoso e il viso rosso mentre l’altra mano scivolava lentamente tra le gambe del suo ex padrone che sussultò.   
-Anche tu mi hai ferito- le dita del sayian si spostarono dal ventre ai genitali, ancora simili ad una vagina, e iniziò ad accarezzarli, stimolandolo e trovandolo già umido.  
-Mi hai umiliato fino allo sfinimento quando lavoravo per te… spesso non ero mai abbastanza…- le dita stimolarono le labbra che ormai si stavano dilatando, pronte a lasciar uscire il membro retrattile dell’alieno.  
-Non sai quanto mi ha fatto incazzare che tu sia voluto tornare in vita solo per Goku-  
Frieza si coprì la bocca con la mano, per evitare di urlare quando le dita di Vegeta si insinuarono dentro di lui e iniziarono a masturbarlo con più vigore.  
-"Vegeta, non mi interessi, sono venuto qui solo per vendicarmi di Goku". Sono state le tue parole-  
Le dita uscivano ed entravano ad un ritmo lento e straziante, facendolo boccheggiare mentre i suoi nervi più sensibili venivano sfiorati.  
-Credevo che nonostante tutto ti importasse ancora di me… cos’è? Ti fa incazzare anche che mi sia ossessionato a lui?- gli domandò Vegeta, mordendogli le labbra.   
-E quindi per qualche strano complesso mentale ne sei rimasto ossessionato anche tu?-   
-Zitto!- gli intimò Frieza e l’altro gli sorrise soddisfatto. Forse non era andato così lontano dallo scoprire la verità.  
-Quello scimmione ha umiliato anche me… ma non è questo il punto… ah!-   
L’alieno urlò quando le dita di Vegeta andarono a toccare un punto dentro di lui, come fosse un bottone del piacere e, quando tolse la mano, il suo membro uscì allo scoperto, dritto e pulsante. Vegeta sorrise.  
-Kaaroth è una cosa che abbiamo in comune- rispose prima di avventarsi di nuovo su di lui.   
Frieza si riprese e lo sovrasta, bloccandogli le mani sopra la testa, mentre la coda gli accarezzava il corpo.  
-Torna ad essere mio- disse l’uomo, continuando a stringergli le mani.  
-Frieza…- mormorò chiudendo gli occhi -Non capisci che non sono mai stato tuo almeno quanto tu non sei mai stato mio?-   
Vegeta non opponeva resistenza, non ne sentiva il bisogno. In quel momento si fidava di lui e la cosa lo destabilizzava molto.  
-Le mie priorità sono cambiate… non sai quanto ho cercato di essere come te, ho provato a liberarmi della tua presenza anche dopo essere ritornato in vita su Namecc- le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca come un fiume in piena e sentì la presa di Frieza allentarsi sui suoi polsi, segno che lo aveva colpito.   
-Mi sono lasciato prendere dal mago Babidi… l’incantesimo che mi ha fatto per sbloccare i miei poteri durante la battaglia contro Majin Buu ha funzionato soprattutto grazie all’influenza che hai sempre avuto su di me. So che ne sei consapevole…- Vegeta non spostava gli occhi dai suoi, incastonati in un gioco di sguardi.   
-Ha fatto leva su di te. Su quello che il me di venti anni fa avrebbe voluto e su quello che era. Ho lasciato che mi prendesse per cercarti. Dentro di me-   
Il sayian parlava con voce calma e tranquilla, ma il suo cuore stava sanguinando, così come quello freddo del suo amante. Tutte quelle parole, tutti quei discorsi che stavano venendo a galla dopo tanti anni sarebbero serviti a qualcosa? Probabilmente in quel momento avevano solo bisogno di sentire la presenza l’uno dell’altro perché, anche se non lo avrebbero ammesso, in un certo modo malato e sadico si completavano.  
Frieza gli morse il collo e gli lasciò le mani, andando a posarle sui suoi fianchi per poi scendere tra le natiche. Vegeta fremette di impazienza e divaricò le gambe per permettergli di prepararlo con più facilità. Ebbe un brivido quando sentì le sue dita entrargli dentro e la coda stuzzicargli i capezzoli.  
Non era sua abitudine prepararlo troppo, perciò non ci mise molto ad afferrargli le cosce per mettersele sui fianchi e prenderlo così, guardando il suo viso scosso dall’eccitazione, dal dolore e dal desiderio finalmente divenuto realtà. Si godette la sua espressione di supplica quando diminuiva la foga delle spinte e si beò del contatto con le sue mani, gli si erano arpionate alla schiena bianca.   
-Sei così stretto…- gli sussurrò all’orecchio mordendogli il lobo, lasciandogli una scia di succhiotti e morsi sul collo che Vegeta ricambiò marciando quella pelle bianca come la neve con la lingua e con i denti, soffocando urla. La cosa però non sembrava piacere al dittatore visto che lo spinse contro il suolo e gli mise le mani al collo facendolo uggiolare mentre ancora le unghie del sayian erano conficcate nella sua schiena.   
-Voglio sentire la tua voce- gli disse Frieza guardandolo negli occhi dopo aver ascoltato un lungo urlo soffocato. Allentò di poco la stretta sul collo e si spinse in lui più forte. Vegeta gemette.  
-Voglio sentirti urlare-   
Il principe arcuò la schiena e strinse di più le gambe ai suoi fianchi. Non era lontano dal limite.  
-F… Frieza… ah!- non riuscì a trattenersi e urlò. Urlò il suo nome facendolo fremere soddisfatto, urlò di piacere e per sfogarsi, urlò per compiacere il suo imperatore, come faceva un tempo.   
Frieza lo guardò diventare rosso in viso per la mancanza d’aria e non riuscì a non baciare quelle labbra carnose da cui fuoriuscivano dei versi così musicali alle sue orecchie. 

Il vento freddo della notte accarezzava i loro corpi martoriati e marchiati.   
Frieza era steso nella stessa posizione in cui dormiva quando stavano insieme, sdraiato sul fianco, il viso verso di lui, quasi in posizione fetale. Vegeta aveva sempre trovato particolare quella posizione, ma ora non lo guardava. I suoi occhi erano rivolti verso il cielo notturno, diverse stelle decoravano quel manto nero e la sua mano si allungò spontaneamente verso l’alto. Frieza lo osservò malinconico, senza dire nulla.   
-Mi manca l’universo…- confessò Vegeta più a se stesso che al compagno.  
-Mi manca… lo spazio, tutti quei pianeti e quei colori… tutto… questo-   
La sua mano cadde pesantemente sul suolo e il suo volto divenne cupo.  
-Ma…- disse attirando l’attenzione del sovrano su di sé.   
-Non mi mancava questa sensazione di schifo e appagamento… che mi pervade dopo essere stato con te-   
Frieza lo guardò intensamente, il volto impassibile e gli occhi rossi socchiusi.  
-È così strano… si può stare così bene e così male allo stesso tempo? Come posso sentirmi… così- continuò Vegeta, senza aspettarsi una risposta. Quello che non sapeva era che Frieza provava le stesse sensazioni. Possederlo di nuovo era stato a dir poco stupendo, si era sfogato con qualcuno con cui sentiva un affiatamento particolare, gli era piaciuto, ma c’era dell’altro.   
Un uomo come lui, senza legami e affetti che si trovava ad essere dipendente da vecchio schiavo. Perché? Perché stava così bene e così male allo stesso tempo?   
Si strinse di più in se stesso come se volesse proteggersi e poi si mise seduto, passando una mano bianca tra i capelli corvini del principe.   
-Forse è stato un errore-   
Esordì e si alzò in piedi, seguito da Vegeta che si mise la giacca sulle spalle. Si guardarono intensamente negli occhi e Frieza sorrise amaramente.   
-Per una volta sono d’accordo con te, Vegeta. Se andiamo avanti così ci consumeremo- ammise -È stato bello, ma… è meglio chiudere qui. Da ora in avanti si tornerà ad essere avversari-   
Vegeta si avvolse di più nella giacca e sospirò. Si, era decisamente la cosa giusta da fare.   
Lo guardò alzarsi in volo e andare via con il cuore pesante e pieno di malinconia, m non fece in tempo a pensare a ciò che era appena successo che percepì un movimento tra le foglie e, teso com’era, lanciò una piccola sfera di energia in direzione, quasi d’istinto, senza pensarci.   
-Chi cazzo sei?- chiese mettendosi in posizione di difesa.   
-Se non ti fai vedere ti vengo a prendere io!-   
La voce del sayian era decisa e minacciosa, ma quando udì quella dell’intruso sbiancò.   
-D’accordo, Vegeta, non agitarti-   
Piccolo fece capolino da due alberi e guardò il suo viso sconvolto.  
-No, cazzo…- mormorò Vegeta infilandosi i boxer.  
-Da quanto tempo sei qui?- gli chiese con fare minaccioso, allungando la mano carica di energia verso di lui. Sembrava un animale spaventato.   
-Da un po’…- iniziò l’altro, ma Vegeta lo interruppe.   
-Che cosa hai visto?- gli domandò quasi in preda ad un attacco di panico -Namecciano, che cosa hai sentito?-  
Piccolo gli abbassò la mano e lo guardò tranquillo.   
-Abbastanza da aver capito la situazione. Non devi temere, Vegeta, non ho intenzione di fare la spia…-   
La voce calda e rassicurante di Piccolo gli regalò qualche momento di calma. Si alzò la cerniera della giacca.   
-Immagino che sapere cosa ho ti faccia schifo- mormorò raccogliendo i pantaloni.   
-Quello che fai nella tua vita privata mi interessa ben poco, sono solo preoccupato per la sorte di questo pianeta, con un mostro come Frieza nei dintorni. Non avevo nemmeno intenzione di spiarvi ma dopo il torneo sono subito venuto qui per meditare. E non ho potuto fare a meno di sentirvi-   
Vegeta lo guardava con un misto di risentimento e rassegnazione.   
Era fottuto su tutti i fronti. Concedersi a Frieza era come farsi una sniffata di droga dopo un periodo di disintossicazione e poi pretendere di stare bene, e come se non bastasse, era stato anche scoperto.   
-Piccolo, lasciami stare- gli disse Vegeta voltandosi e dandogli le spalle con fare colpevole.  
-In che guaio ti sei cacciato, Vegeta…- mormorò Piccolo.   
-Spero solo che tu capisca cosa ritieni giusto-  
Detto ciò se ne andò via, lasciandolo solo come richiesto.  
Anche Vegeta sperava tanto di capire cosa fosse giusto per lui.

Quando una persona cade nel tunnel della dipendenza, che sia droga o qualsiasi altra cosa, si può dire finita. Non si ha più controllo di niente, né del mondo circostante né di se stessi, si cerca di uscire da quel circolo vizioso senza riuscirci.   
Qualcuno ce la fa, ma deve essere una persona dotata di una forza di volontà non indifferente per non cadere in tentazione dopo una lontananza dall’oggetto desiderato.   
Il principe sayian faceva questo paragone mentre veniva scortato da una nanetta di nome Berryblue nella stanza di comando della nave madre. Percorreva i corridoi della nave con naturalezza, guardando dritto davanti a sé mentre veniva annunciato.   
-Potente Frieza, il suo solito ospite è giunto-  
Era finita per entrambi. Per quanto una persona tenti di disintossicarsi non riuscirà mai ad essere completamente pulita e guarita, il pensiero di ricominciare si fa sempre vivo, il ricordo del benessere dopo una dose si fa sempre più strada nella mente e si tende a dimenticare la sensazione di schifo che si prova dopo averlo fatto.  
“Un’ultima volta, un’ultima sigaretta, un’ultima siringa".  
Ma non era mai l’ultima e Vegeta ci era passato, sapeva che non era abbastanza forte per resistere alla tentazione e sapeva che anche per l’uomo che ora lo stava accogliendo era così.  
Un tossico torna sempre dalla sua droga così come entrambi tornavano sempre l’uno dall’altro   
Frieza gli si avvicinò e lo baciò con passione.   
La sua droga, la sua dipendenza, la sua condanna.  
L’imperatore gli circondò la vita con le mani e lo attirò a sé, sapendo che anche lui non vedeva l’ora di concedersi.  
-Di nuovo mio e, ancora una volta, tuo-


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccola flash scritta sotto il prompt "dopo la storia di Broly il namecciano aveva voluto vedere come stava".  
Si colloca subito dopo gli eventi del capitolo precedente, poco dopo che Piccolo ha scoperto il segreto di Vegeta.

Il namecciano si avvicinò all’uomo e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e guardandolo con malinconia.   
-Volevo vedere come stessi dopo tutta la faccenda di Broly, dopo averlo rivisto, ma… a quanto pare non va bene- affermò scoraggiato, guardando il viso spento di Vegeta, ornato con grosse e nere occhiaie.  
-No- sussurrò -Non va affatto-  
Scagliò un’onda di energia che frantumò la montagna di roccia di fronte a lui.   
Gli occhi neri e apatici si illuminarono alla luce di quel raggio e Piccolo sentì una stretta nel petto vedendo che quegli occhi brillavano per causa di una luce esterna e non spendevano di luce propria.   
Vegeta si strinse la testa tra le mani e si rialzò iniziando a camminare in tondo, respirando a fatica, come se fosse in preda ad un attacco di panico.   
-Devi calmarti, Vegeta!- provò a dire Piccolo senza ricevere risposta.   
-Fare così non ti porterà a nu…-  
-Mi sento come un animale in gabbia, cazzo!- mormorava e si mise le mani nei capelli.  
-Può mai essere così difficile resistere?-  
Riportò alla mente tutte le volte in cui aveva pensato la stessa cosa in passato, a quando era ancora un ragazzino inesperto e a quanto avesse sofferto dopo essersene andato, dopo aver lasciato la sua protezione decidendo di vivere per se stesso. Ricordò del delirio di onnipotenza con cui aveva cercato di contrastare quella separazione, ripetendo ogni giorno a se stesso che non poteva continuare a dipendere da Frieza, sia fuori che dentro al letto. Ripensò a quando si alzava dal letto del tiranno e pensava “questa volta è l’ultima” salvo ritornare da lui la sera stessa.   
-Lo sento, Piccolo, è nella mia testa, è sempre stato qui-  
Vegeta si posò contro la parete rocciosa dietro di lui e si tenne la testa, mentre l’altro lo guardava impotente.   
-Sento la sua voce, sento il suo odore che mi arriva al naso, dritto dentro, sento tutto. Dentro. Di me- scandì le parole abbassando il tono della voce a ritmo regolare tanto che spesso l’udito eccezionale del namecciano faticava a stare dietro a quei discorsi sconclusionati.   
-Che cazzo devo fare…- il principe si sedette e si nascose il viso tra le mani.  
-So che anche per lui è così…così- continuò, provando a prendere un profondo respiro.   
-Io l’ho… l’ho capito da come mi guardava l’altra volta… quando ci hai sorpresi… e ho visto che mi guardava mentre mi scontravo con Broly… ho visto /come/ mi guardava e soprattutto che tentava di /non/ guardarmi-  
Digrignò i denti e Piccolo gli mise nuovamente la mano sulla spalla.   
-So che anche lui sta cercando di resistere alla tentazione di venirmi a cercare… non voleva guardarmi, non voleva parlarmi tanto che mi ha parlato davvero solo una volta…-  
“Ho paura. Ho paura di non essere abbastanza forte da contrastare questo desiderio, ho paura di mandare all’aria la mia vita, ho paura di cedere ancora dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per allontanarmi”  
-È una chiamata troppo forte- il suo tono ormai sembrava rassegnato.   
Piccolo sospirò, realizzando che non poteva fare assolutamente nulla se non ascoltarlo.  
Ancora una volta entrambi sperarono di capire quale fosse la scelta giusta.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frieza voleva vedere fino a che punto Vegeta sapeva resistere   
Prompt: non sapeva se preferiva la dolcezza o la ferocia, ma Frieza era un misto di entrambi

“Verrà, so che prima o poi verrà da me. Lo fa sempre fino alla fine, non vedo perché questa volta debba essere diverso”.  
Frieza era seduto sul suo trono metallico, di fronte all’enorme oblò che gli mostrava il gruppo di piccoli pianeti che i suoi uomini stavano invadendo. Navicelle bianche e nere si stavano lanciando a migliaia contro le superfici rossastre dei pianeti e lui non poteva non osservare quello spettacolare evento. Gli era sempre piaciuta la prima fase della presa di un pianeta, il panico che si scatenava tra gli indigeni, la polvere e il sangue, il terrore e le grida di pietà.  
Stavolta però l’imperatore non riusciva a godersi appieno il momento avendo i pensieri da tutt’altra parte.   
-Siete pensieroso da qualche tempo, potente Frieza-  
La voce della sua vecchia nanny, Barryblue, lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Si era lasciato andare alla conquista di più posti possibili durante quei sei mesi dopo le vicende nella terra dei ghiacci, lo aveva preso come un vero e proprio passatempo, un modo per sfogare tutto se stesso, scendendo dalla nave madre per condurre gli assalti, desideroso di sterminare e conquistare. Ma dentro di sé sapeva di star solo cercando una distrazione.   
L’uomo si riscosse e si rimise con la schiena dritta, facendola aderire allo schienale, si schiarì la voce ma non guardò la donna in faccia.   
-È forse un crimine pensare?- domandò.  
-Affatto, ma può risultare utile cambiare l’oggetto dei pensieri di tanto in tanto-   
La nana svolazzò attorno all’uomo con fare strafottente e lo vide irrigidirsi.  
-Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, vecchia nana- rispose irritato -La tua attuale posizione non ti consente di fare certe affermazioni-   
Diverse esplosioni iniziavano a comparire sul pianeta più grande che si vedeva dell’astronave e Frieza quasi si incantò a guardare.   
-Dovreste proprio fare qualcosa riguardo questo problema, potente Frieza-   
Barryblue aprì uno schermo volante che mostrava una mappa di una galassia.   
-In questi sei mesi siamo tornati nei pressi del pianeta chiamato Terra almeno otto volte-   
Indicò il suddetto pianeta blu, sorridendo, mentre guardava il suo signore assottigliare gli occhi e mordersi il labbro, mentre attorcigliava la coda.  
-Abbiamo sostato per poco nei dintorni ma è ovvio che siate in attesa di qualcosa… o qualcuno-   
-Barryblue, chiudi quella bocca!- sbottò Frieza con un tono duro e secco, battendo le mani davanti a sé e alzandosi in piedi come riflesso automatico.   
Scese i pochi scalini e, respirando dal naso, si affacciò al gigantesco oblò per vedere lo spettacolo davanti a sé.   
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a quella donna insopportabile, ma aveva ragione.   
Forse quella volta era davvero diversa e Vegeta non sarebbe davvero mai tornato da lui. Eppure lo aveva sempre fatto, gli bastava schioccare le dita per averlo di nuovo con sé, era successo tante di quelle volte che aveva perso il conto, l’ultima volta lo aveva praticamente prelevato da casa sua, allontanandolo dal suo letto, da sua moglie, nel cuore della notte e si era sentito quasi umiliato. Non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose, non era /lui/ a doverlo cercare.   
Doveva essere Vegeta a cercarlo, Frieza voleva vedere fino a che punto Vegeta avrebbe saputo resistere, ma arrivato a quel punto stava capendo di essere lui a non saper resistere.   
Che fosse una mancanza fisica o psicologica non lo sapeva ancora. Ma probabilmente era più propenso a pensare alla seconda opzione visto che si era concesso fisicamente anche ad altre persone in quel lasso di tempo, cercando di sopperire alla mancanza fisica, ma senza trovare appagamento. Era quasi sicuro che si trattasse di abitudine. Viveva di ricordi, nella sua mente era rimasto al periodo prima di Namecc, prima di subire l’umiliazione di essere sconfitto, di vedere l’immortalità scivolargli dalle dita, prima che Vegeta se ne andasse per inseguire una libertà che, ne era convinto, sulla Terra aveva trovato solo in parte.  
Frieza lo conosceva bene… non poteva essere pienamente felice con quella lurida donna al suo fianco, con dei figli una vita così.. soffocante.   
O forse quello che Vegeta gli aveva detto sul ring durante il torneo poteva essere vero: conosceva il ragazzo che aveva cresciuto, un giovane principe fiero e orgoglioso, ma Frieza sapeva che non era più un ragazzino, ormai era un uomo.   
Aveva una tale confusione in testa che non riusciva più a capire niente e nemmeno si rese conto che il primo pianeta era ormai caduto di fronte alla potenza del suo esercito. Chiuse gli occhi e posò la fronte sul vetro, tirando un profondo respiro.   
Possibile che l’essere tornato in vita gli stesse provocando così tanta sofferenza?  
Non avrebbe dovuto baciarlo sul ring, non avrebbe dovuto gettarsi di nuovo tra le sue braccia dopo il torneo e non avrebbe dovuto guardarlo mentre, nella terra dei ghiacci, si trasformava e combatteva contro Broly. E dire che aveva provato a concentrarsi solo su quest’ultimo, ma non ce l’aveva fatta.  
Agitò la coda, sentendosi ancora osservato da Barryblue, e sospirò un’altra volta.   
Se davvero non sarebbe stato in grado di resistere e se davvero Vegeta non aveva intenzione di cedere se lo sarebbe andato a riprendere con la forza.

_ _ _

Sento che sto per cedere.   
Per mesi mi sono illuso di poter essere forte, per mesi ho cercato di /essere/ forte, ma come posso farlo quando ciò che mi tormenta è inculcato così profondamente dentro la mia testa?  
Come posso liberarmi di questo pensiero che mi soffoca e non mi permette di vivere?  
Come faccio a smettere di pensare a lui?  
In fondo so che il suo pensiero non mi ha mai abbandonato ma ora è più forte che mai.  
Piccolo cerca di aiutarmi, è un amico fedele anche se non avrei mai il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia, ma gli sono grato per ascoltare i miei deliri.   
Ha passato giorni cercando di aiutarmi ma non è servito a niente…   
Ha una grande pazienza e io sono un caso disperato.   
Sento che sto per cedere.   
Penso alla mia vita qui, a tutto quello che mi sono guadagnato durante il mio periodo di permanenza sulla Terra, alla fiducia che mi sono guadagnato negli anni, alla fatica che ho fatto per liberarmi del pensiero di Frieza e dalla dipendenza che avevo da lui, penso a mia moglie e ai miei figli.   
Sono sicuro di amare Bulma, amo la sua personalità, il suo corpo, il suo essere così forte e così dolce allo stesso tempo. In fondo anche Frieza era così.  
Non ho mai saputo se preferire la ferocia o la dolcezza, ma Frieza è sempre stato un misto di entrambi ed è questo che mi faceva impazzire. Ho sempre amato la sua forza in qualità di imperatore, tutto quel potere e la ferocia che metteva nel nostro rapporto, in netto contrasto con la gentilezza che usava solo con me, quando mi viziava con i suoi tocchi leggeri e dolci.   
Un perfetto equilibrio di sensazioni.   
Sento che sto per cedere, ho resistito troppo a lungo.   
Ho commesso un errore a stare con lui dopo il torneo, un errore che mi sarà fatale.  
Sento di stare andando in pezzi e stavolta sarà difficile rimettermi a posto.


	5. Capitolo 5

Il cielo nuvoloso e che minacciava pioggia si stava scurendo sempre di più con l'avvenire del tardo pomeriggio, raffiche di vento gli impedivano di tenere gli occhi bene aperti mentre volava. Viaggiava a velocità ridotta, per fare in modo che nessuno degli altri guerrieri si accorgesse di quell’incredibile aumento di aura che altrimenti avrebbe sprigionato. In realtà non aveva nemmeno molto di cui preoccuparsi visto che Goku era rimasto sul pianeta di Whis e Beerus, troppo lontano per sapere cosa stesse succedendo, ma l’ansia del momento lo faceva sragionare. Era abbastanza sicuro che l’angelo avesse un’idea ben precisa delle sue intenzioni, d’altronde aveva la possibilità di consultare il suo oracolo magico, ma non gli importava più. Che pensasse ciò che voleva, che pensassero ciò che pareva loro più comodo, non gli importava.   
Piccolo volava dietro di lui con discrezione, l’espressione accigliata e preoccupata.  
-Perché ti preoccupi tanto per me, namecciano?- la voce profonda e virile del principe sayian arrivò alle orecchie appuntite dell’altro. Sembrava grato della cosa, ma forse era solo una sua impressione. Sorrise amaramente.   
-Non te lo so dire… forse perché voglio ancora provare a convincerti che stai facendo un errore-  
Questa volta fu Vegeta a sorridere amaramente, scuotendo la testa.   
-Lo so da me che sto facendo un errore… ne ho fatti tanti in vita mia, uno in più non mi cambia niente, ormai-  
-Stronzate!- gridò Piccolo, fermandosi di colpo, imitato da Vegeta che si voltò a guardarlo con aria stanca.  
Piccolo strinse i pugni e rabbrividì a causa di una folata di vento particolarmente forte che gli scompigliò il mantello.  
-Ascolta- disse Vegeta, le palpebre cadenti e le spalle strette.  
-Ti sono sinceramente grato per aver cercato di aiutarmi con questa situazione, ma credimi se ti dico che non c’è nulla che tu possa fare. Ci sono passato una volta e l’unica cosa che mi ha fatto resistere era il desiderio dell’immortalità e, in seguito, il fatto che ci sia stata la morte a separarci. Ma adesso…-   
Strinse con forza i denti e i pugni, sotto lo sguardo impassibile del namecciano.   
-Adesso che senso ha? Non si può nemmeno più parlare di inimicizia. Ora si tratta di essere avversari, di confrontarci e di vedere chi merita l’appellativo di “guerriero più forte". Ha cambiato priorità come l’ho cambiata io nel corso del tempo…-  
Si bloccò rendendosi conto di aver detto tutte quelle cose a voce alta e, soprattutto, rivolgendosi a un’altra persona.   
Però era vero e aveva sempre pensato di essere cambiato. Era partito con l’idea di distruggere la Terra, diventare immortale per poi finire a scegliere di farsi una vita e una famiglia con una donna terrestre. Aveva visto in Frieza più o meno lo stesso cambiamento.   
Aveva visto che, nonostante fosse rimasto immutato il suo desiderio di conquista e di potenza, iniziava a desiderare semplicemente di confrontarsi con avversari più forti, come Goku e come Vegeta stesso.  
Piccolo sorrise ancora e incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.   
-Il vostro è un legame forte, l’ho ben visto, ma non puoi certamente dire che un errore in più non fa differenza. Questo è un errore grosso, Vegeta. Stai agendo spinto dal desiderio e dell’astinenza, non ragioni con la mente lucida-   
Gli si avvicinò e lo guardò intensamente.  
-Sei davvero sicuro di volerlo fare?-   
Vegeta ricambiò lo sguardo e scosse impercettibilmente la testa.   
-No- sussurrò secco per poi riprendere a volare.

Atterrarono in mezzo alle montagne e Vegeta tirò fuori dal collo alto della sua battle suit blu scuro una capsula. Premette il pulsante di accensione e la lasciò cadere al suolo, il fumo che rilasciò venne spazzato via in pochi secondi dal vento, rivelando una navicella della Capsule Corporation.   
Piccolo lo guardò ispezionarla, come a voler controllare che fosse senza danni e poi guardò lui.  
-È qui vicino!- lo anticipò Vegeta.   
-È in orbita da ieri e ha fatto lo stesso giochetto diverse volte in questi mesi. Viene, rimane un po’ e se ne va. Lo so… sono rimasto sulla Terra per occuparmi di Bra e non ho potuto non percepirlo- sentì una forte stretta al cuore pensando a sua moglie e ai suoi bambini.   
-Non so se lo faccia apposta ma se è così allora è la prova che anche lui sente le stesse cose che sento io-   
Sentì il suo cuore battere più forte.   
E così era caduto di nuovo. Come quando era ragazzino, stava correndo ancora da lui. Scacciò la sensazione di fallimento che lo stava assillando da giorni e aprì lo sportellone della piccola navicella.   
Esitò.  
Piccolo lo fissò mentre prendeva un profondo respiro.  
-Sei ancora in tempo per ripensarci- lo implorò.   
-Mi auguro solo che dopo che sarai andato da lui sarai anche in grado di tornare qui-  
Vegeta rise tra sé e sé, sistemandosi sul morbido sedile del veicolo spaziale e guardò verso il compagno.   
-Non essere sciocco, namecciano! Potrò andare da lui tutte le volte che vogliamo, ma non dimentico quale sia il mio posto-   
Piccolo lo osservò chiudere lo sportello, vide dall’oblò che digitava le coordinate e rimase impassibile mentre i motori si accendevano, provocando una piccola tempesta artificiale che si andò ad unire a quella che si stava creando in maniera naturale e lo sguardo si posò sul veicolo che si allontanava nel cielo.  
Il namecciano si sedette sull’erba con le gambe incrociate.  
“Ma sei davvero sicuro di sapere quale sia il tuo posto?”


	6. Capitolo 6

Quando la navicella si schiantò contro il suolo si formò un gran cratere attorno ad essa, con conseguente polverone denso e scuro. Il pilota attese che la situazione all’esterno si calmasse prima di premere il pulsante sul quadrante di fronte a sé e lasciare che il portello si aprisse. Si aggrappò ai bordi dell’apertura e finalmente uscì, trovandosi di fronte un paesaggio quasi spoglio di qualsiasi cosa. Solo montagne rocciose, sormontate da un cielo molto nuvoloso e un vento piuttosto forte. Rabbrividì non aspettandosi un’atmosfera simile.  
Sospirò irritato, ma non fece in tempo a pensare al prossimo passo da fare che si bloccò sul posto vedendo un guerriero che lo fissava.  
Un namecciano con un lungo mantello bianco che svolazza sotto le sferzate del vento e un turbante sulla testa che ormai conosceva fin troppo bene lo fissava stranito dal bordo del cratere.  
L’invasore strabuzzò i grandi occhi e poi si ricompose, cercando di apparire calmo e tranquillo.  
-Tu…?- mormorò Piccolo guardando la poccola figura di Frieza che si avvicinava a lui senza volare. Probabilmente stava evitando di aumentare anche solo di pochissimo la sua aura per non farsi scoprire, limitando il suo potere.  
-Non ci posso credere…- mormorò Piccolo tra sé e sé.   
-Ohoh, ma guarda chi si vede. Dì un po’, non hai niente da fare a parte guardarmi con quell’aria sorpresa, muso verde?- domandò l’alieno bianco, arrivandogli quasi di fronte e iniziando a pensare a che scusa utilizzare per giustificare la sua presenza su quel pianeta.  
Non aveva considerato la possibilità di ritrovarsi a fronteggiare uno dei suoi nemici durante quella breve visita e così alzò le mani al cielo, con espressione sarcastica.  
-Questa volta vengo in pace, namecciano- esordì tranquillo -Non farò alcun male a te né agli abitanti di questo pianeta. A meno che non mi senta obbligato-   
-Non ti preoccupare- replicò Piccolo con sguardo rassegnato, vedendo Frieza alzare un sopracciglio, interrogativo.  
-So benissimo perché sei qui-  
A quel punto l’imperatore sentì il cuore fermarsi. Cosa diavolo voleva dire che /sapeva/? Sul momento non riuscì a dire nulla, le sue labbra si schiusero leggermente, dandogli un’espressione mista tra il sorpreso e il terrorizzato.   
-Oh, sei anche un veggente?- domandò sarcastico, cercando di mascherare l’agitazione. Non sapeva davvero cosa pensare e inoltre doveva trovare un modo per andare lontano da lui senza che lo seguisse o che cercasse di attaccarlo. D’altronde era vero che era venuto in pace e senza l’intenzione di combattere. Era lì solo per un motivo.  
-So che cerchi Vegeta- riprese il namecciano, fissando negli occhi l’altro, che sussultò impercettibilmente.   
-Ma non lo troverai qui-   
Frieza, a quel punto, agì d’istinto e digrignò i denti, alzando un pugno in direzione del suo avversario.  
-Stammi a sentire, non so come tu faccia a sapere che sto cercando proprio lui, né tantomeno mi interessa- gli si avvicinò con fare minaccioso -Ma posso assicurarti che se proverai ad intralciarmi nella mia ricerca… giuro sul mio onore che…-  
-Frieza- lo interruppe Piccolo, afferrandogli il polso e abbassandolo.  
-Non lo troverai qui per il semplice fatto che è venuto lui stesso a cercarti-   
Con la mano libera indicò il cielo, soffermandosi sul volto dell’altro che, da furibondo e agitato, ora era stupefatto e quasi gioioso.  
-Ha preso una navicella e si è avviato verso la tua astronave circa mezz’ora fa- gli spiegò -Sono quasi certo che ormai stia già tornando indietro, ti avrà sentito perché gli sarai passato accanto mentre venivi qui. Non hai motivo di agitarti tanto- lo tranquillizzò Piccolo.  
Frieza assottigliò gli occhi, riducendoli a due fessure infuocate e strinse le labbra.  
Davvero non aveva intenzione di intralciarlo? E che cosa sapeva esattamente? Era stato Vegeta a confidarsi con lui o lo aveva saputo in qualche altro modo?   
Tante domande nella sua testa ma non osò esprimerle a voce alta: si limitò a dare uno scossone al braccio che era stretto nella sua mano e si andò a mettere contro la parete della montagna, sedendosi sul suolo.  
-Se non ti dispiace, allora, aspetterò qui- affermò duramente il tiranno, inspirando profondamente.  
Piccolo sospirò e si mise a gambe incrociate su una protuberanza in alto a destra dell’uomo, osservandolo senza fiatare.  
Frieza lo vide con la coda dell’occhio e non seppe se provare nervosismo o qualche altra emozione. Certo lo infastidiva essere tenuto d’occhio in quel modo, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso in quella situazione.   
-Hai intenzione di rimanere qui in eterno?- domandò Frieza, senza però muovere un muscolo.   
-Può darsi- rispose Piccolo -Voglio solo assicurarmi che Vegeta torni qui. Poi potrei anche considerare l’idea di lasciarvi soli-   
Frieza sentì le proprie gote prendere fuoco.  
-Come mai tanto interesse per Vegeta? Sei forse il suo babysitter?- ridacchiò l’alieno -Credevo che fosse in grado di badare a se stesso-  
Il namecciano lo guardò dall’alto in basso.   
-Diciamo che non condivido questa vostra situazione. Non ero nemmeno d’accordo sul lasciarlo andare nello spazio… temevo che una volta lì non avrebbe più fatto ritorno-   
L’altro ci pensò su qualche secondo e poi chiuse gli occhi.   
-Già… probabilmente è così-  
“Ha ragione. Sicuramente se me lo fossi ritrovato in casa senza preavviso non gli avrei permesso di andarsene mai più. O forse sarebbe stato lui stesso a non voler andare via?  
Quasi sicuramente lo avrei chiuso in una stanza per farlo mio e possederlo ogni giorno fino alla fine della mia vita.  
È così difficile staccarsi da un’abitudine così tossica come la presenza di qualcuno?  
Può mai la sua presenza essere tossica per me così come la mia è tossica per lui?”  
Frieza si riempiva la testa di mille domande, molto spesso pentendosi di aver ceduto e di essersi precipitato a cercarlo sulla Terra, con il rischio di venir scoperto com’era effettivamente accaduto, e senza che nessuno sapesse dov’era diretto. Era praticamente fuggito dalla sua astronave madre che aveva lasciato in orbita ed era salito su una navicella. Aveva agito d’impulso, spinto dal desiderio e dalla mancanza, anche se era certo che la sua vecchia balia sapesse perfettamente cosa aveva in mente. Quella nana bastarda ne sapeva sempre una più del diavolo.  
L’uomo si riscosse quando udì la voce del namecciano arrivargli alle orecchie quasi distorta per via delle folate di vento sempre più forti che si portavano dietro foglie e rami spezzati.  
-È quasi arrivato- annunciò per poi zittirsi qualche secondo.   
-Trovo piuttosto singolare che siate partiti quasi nello stesso momento alla ricerca l’uno dell’altro- continuò quasi sognante e Frieza emise un verso disgustato.  
-Certo, davvero romantico, signor poeta- ridacchiò l’imperatore, sempre mantenendo una certa vena sarcastica nel suo tono. Ma, in cuor suo, anche lui la pensava allo stesso modo.  
“È incredibile il legame tra questi due" iniziò a pensare Piccolo “sembrano così uniti e così distanti allo stesso tempo. Quante probabilità c’erano che scegliessero lo stesso giorno e lo stesso momento per andare l’uno dall’altro? Forse è davvero molto complicato per loro rinunciare a questi momenti. Mi chiedo solo come sia iniziata questa dipendenza e se non siano destinati a distruggersi andando avanti in questo modo…”  
La coda bianca e lunga dell’invasore si attorcigliava e si dimenava con insistenza, tradendo così la sua impazienza. Piccolo notò anche che aveva iniziato a ticchettare con le dita lunghe e dalle unghie nere sul proprio braccio, atteggiamento che aveva notato anche in Vegeta quelle poche volte che si sfogava con lui.  
-Ehi, Frieza- richiamò la sua attenzione.  
-Non so che intenzioni tu abbia con Vegeta, ma ti chiedo solamente di rispettare le sue scelte-  
Frieza sbatté con forza la coda contro il pavimento, creando un piccolo solco.  
-Non osare dirmi quello che devo fare, muso verde!- sbraitò voltandosi a guardarlo e stringendosi nelle spalle.  
-Non ti importa davvero di cosa stia provando Vegeta in questo momento? Questa situazione si sta rivelando tossica per entrambi e lo sapete bene- continuò il namecciano, dandogli l’impressione di non averlo ascoltato affatto.  
-Ti conviene non impicciarti- lo minacciò l’imperatore.   
-Cosa ne puoi saper tu…- mormorò in seguito.   
E dire che Frieza ci aveva provato a distrarsi, a non pensare al principe, a non ricordare com’era la sua vita prima che egli se ne andasse.   
Si rese conto di aver sviluppato un minimo di sentimentalismo e la cosa gli diede il voltastomaco.   
Vegeta era sempre stato una costante nella sua vita da quando suo padre, Re Cold, gli aveva lasciato in mano il suo immenso impero, lasciando che governasse come meglio credeva.   
Lo aveva fatto, Frieza, allargando ed espandendo il suo dominio come se quella fosse la sua vocazione, ma dovette ammettere a se stesso che avere un guerriero come Vegeta affianco a sé gli dava un minimo di sicurezza in più. Non era solo per la sua incredibile forza e la sua capacità di conquista… c’era sicuramente dell’altro, c’era il suo orgoglio, il suo carattere arrogante e quasi spocchioso, la sua forza di volontà e, perché no, anche la lealtà. Era inutile che Vegeta si dannasse tanto per negarlo, non c’era alcun dubbio che fosse un suddito fedele. Avere a che fare con lui era una sfida continua, un gioco di dominanza, di sguardi e di parole. La sfida lo eccitava più di qualunque altra cosa, anche perché Vegeta era l’unico che prima di allora aveva avuto il coraggio di tenergli testa e di farsi di faccia in maniera così esplicita. Stranamente gli piaceva che qualcuno gli desse del filo da torcere.   
Era inevitabile che prima o poi se ne sarebbe andato e una volta glielo aveva anche detto espressamente, ma, diavolo, quanto aveva sofferto quando quel momento era giunto?  
-Non sono certo venuto qui per farmi fare la ramanzina da un essere inferiore come te!- terminò l’alieno albino e sentì l’altro ridere.  
-Una cosa è certa però, se avessi voluto davvero portarlo con te avresti detto tutto a sua moglie, rivelandole la verità-  
Frieza iniziò ad infastidirsi sul serio, voleva solo che quell'insopportabile ficcanaso smettesse di parlare.   
-Ma sai bene se lo facessi lui finirebbe per odiarti più di quanto già non faccia-  
-Basta, mi dai sui nervi!- sbottò Frieza, cercando di non cedere alla tentazione di sparargli un raggio laser dritto in mezzo al petto.  
-Non potresti sopportare una conseguenza del genere-  
-Ho detto basta, sei sordo forse?!- urlò Frieza, alzandosi in piedi e guardandolo dritto in volto, mentre un fulmine in lontananza squarciava il cielo. Il non poter far tacere per sempre quel bastardo lo faceva infuriare, ma non poteva nemmeno aumentare la propria energia o avrebbe allarmato gli altri guerrieri.  
Entrambi ebbero una sensazione e si voltarono a guardare il cielo scuro e tempestoso, dove si iniziava ad intravedere una navicella che man mano si avvicinava alla superficie terrestre.   
Frieza si poggiò nuovamente contro la montagna a braccia conserte mentre Piccolo si preparava per andare incontro al sayian, quando la navicella andò a schiantarsi sul suolo a 500 metri di distanza da loro, alzando un gran polverone. Il namecciano si voltò a guardare Frieza.  
-Io vado da lui. Ricorda ciò che ti ho detto- lo ammonì, spiccando il volo per raggiungere il principe.  
Frieza lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio mentre andava via, non muovendosi di un millimetro.   
“Sarà lui a venire qui da me. Come sempre"

Piccolo sospirò pesantemente mentre guardava il principe scendere dal suo veicolo con un’espressione più stanca di quando era partito. E dire che era andato via meno di un’ora prima.   
-Sei ancora qui?- domandò l’uomo quando vide che il namecciano lo aspettava pazientemente vicino alla navicella.  
-Lui è già qui- gli rispose, ignorandolo e guardando il suo volto segnato che girava verso il punto in cui si trovava Frieza.   
-Ti prego solo di stare attento, Vegeta- lo avvertì Piccolo e Vegeta si strinse nelle spalle.  
-Tsk, come se avessimo mai avuto davvero il controllo della cosa. Non l’abbiamo mai avuto-   
Piccolo sorrise amaramente e si alzò in volo per andarsene da lì, lasciando che il principe facesse lo stesso, raggiungendo il tiranno.   
Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata sotto la corazza della battle suit, e quando arrivò nei pressi di Frieza avvertì sensazioni contrastanti: senso di colpa, benessere e rassegnazione.   
Quando poi lo vide appoggiato alla parete della montagna, le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo stanco come il suo, si sentì stranamente felice.   
Si guardarono qualche istante mentre il vento soffiava sempre più forte.


	7. Capitolo 7

Vegeta fissò gli occhi scarlatti dell’imperatore, trovandolo anche lui col viso segnato e stanco. Il principe non aveva nemmeno più la forza di incolparsi e di provare vergogna per quello che stava per fare, ma non riusciva nemmeno a smettere di camminare per andargli incontro. Frieza si staccò dalla montagna e si mise in direzione dell’altro, non muovendosi però per andargli incontro.   
Non voleva ammetterlo, ma le parole del namecciano gli erano rimaste impresse nella testa. Avrebbe davvero avuto il coraggio di rivelare tutto alla donna terrestre? Era /davvero/ disposto a correre il rischio di venire odiato per sempre dal principe? Non ne era del tutto sicuro, non era nemmeno sicuro di capire come mai, vedendolo arrivare, non sentisse ancora il minimo impulso sessuale, come invece era accaduto l’ultima volta dopo il torneo del potere. L’unica cosa di cui era sicuro in quel momento era che voleva sentirlo parlare. Voleva sentirlo parlare e parlargli. Ma, ancora, non era sicuro di che cosa avrebbero dovuto parlare, ormai era convinto che il loro rapporto fosse cambiato da quando Vegeta de ne era andato, deteriorandosi inevitabilmente.   
Si ritrovarono finalmente l’uno di fronte all’altro, a due metri di distanza e fu Frieza a rompere il silenzio, colmato solo dal forte fruscio del vento.  
-Alla fine non hai resistito e sei venuto da me- gli disse -Come sempre, del resto-  
Il viso spento di Vegeta si fece rilassato e si guardò le punte dei piedi, per poi chiudere gli occhi sorridendo.  
-Nemmeno tu, però, hai saputo resistere-   
Frieza con pochi e veloci passi gli fu praticamente di fronte e gli afferrò la gola, stringendo ma non troppo.  
-Non giocare con me, principe-   
Parlò talmente piano che Vegeta faticosamente comprese cosa avesse detto. Quel principio di tempesta gli stava davvero dando fastidio, anche perché gli era parso di vedere un fulmine dietro Frieza. Riportò gli occhi sull’altro.  
-Finiamo sempre così, con le mani di uno di noi attorno al collo dell’altro. Non ti ha stancato questa recita?- gli rispose, senza però tentare di liberarsi.  
-Non è mai stata una recita, Vegeta- ringhiò l’alieno bianco.  
Con uno scatto fulmineo il sayian si liberò dalla sua presa e lo girò di schiena, torcendogli il braccio dietro, facendolo gemere di dolore.  
-Perché dobbiamo continuare così?- gli domandò Vegeta, il viso che iniziava a bagnarsi a causa di piccole e fredde gocce ci pioggia.  
-Perché è sempre andata così- rispose prontamente l’altro -Ci siamo sempre rincorsi, invidiando l’uno le caratteristiche dell’altro e questo non ha fatto che unirci-   
Vegeta lo lasciò andare e Frieza si rimise di fronte a lui, scuotendo la coda e facendo scricchiolare il braccio offeso.   
-È certo però che non possiamo andare avanti in questo modo, ora come ora… finiremo per prosciugarci-   
-Ma nemmeno riesco a vedere una soluzione- replicò il principe, mordendosi nervosamente le labbra. Il vento, che si era fatto più freddo, gli scompigliava i capelli.  
-Vieni con me-   
Quelle parole furono un fulmine a cielo sereno. Non si aspettava certo di sentirsele dire così apertamente e, soprattutto, anche se l’ultima volta gli aveva fatto la stessa proposta, non si aspettava che lo facesse di nuovo.  
Vegeta scosse la testa, guardandolo dritto in volto.  
-Tu proprio non capisci, vero?- lo rimproverò.  
-No, non capisco cosa ti spinga a rimanere qui- Frieza assottigliò gli occhi, digrignando i denti -Non capisco proprio cosa ci trovi in quella donna, non capisco come tu possa sentirti appagato vivendo questa vita-  
Fu Vegeta a ringhiare a questo punto, irrigidendosi sul posto.  
-Tu che cosa ne puoi sapere? Non sai cosa si prova ad avere una famiglia da accudire, non sai cosa voglia dire avere dei figli o…-  
-Adesso ti importa dei tuoi figli?- lo interruppe -So che non hai mai avuto una gran considerazione del tuo marmocchio, Vegeta, e soprattutto non credere che non abbia notato quanto la tua donna sia simile a me-   
Il principe trasalì a quelle parole. Non c’era dubbio che Frieza avesse colpito nel segno, sapeva davvero di aver visto in Bulma qualcosa di lui, la sua forza e la sua voglia di dominare lo avevano sempre attratto.  
-Non osare mettere in mezzo la mia famiglia, Frieza- sibilò Vegeta.  
Ormai intorno a loro iniziava a farsi strada una tempesta di pioggia non indifferente, i fulmini e i tuoni fecero irruzione nel cielo ormai nero coperto da nuvole cariche di acqua. La pioggia batteva con forza sui loro visi, come aghi che ferivano la loro pelle. L’alieno bianco rimase impassibile mentre guardava la tuta di Vegeta inzupparsi di acqua.   
-Sono sicuro che questa vita ti sia soffocante! Mi hai detto tu stesso che ti mancava l’universo, le stelle e tutto il resto. Perché continui a rifiutarmi?- quasi urlò, il volto deformato in un’espressione iraconda.  
-Perché dovrei accettare?- domandò l’uomo, iniziando ad alterarsi mentre la luce di un lampo gli illuminava il viso fradicio.  
-Perché ti conosco e so che non sei fatto per questo tipo di vita… perché so che tu hai sempre cercato la libertà ma ti sei andato a ficcare in una trappola mettendo su famiglia, perché so che per quanto tu possa cambiare sarai sempre /tu/!-   
-Sembra che tu sappia cose di me che non so nemmeno io- ribatté l’altro, alzando il tono della voce.  
E se fosse stato davvero così? Infondo Vegeta aveva sempre sentito di conoscere Frieza molto meglio di quanto Frieza conoscesse se stesso, ne aveva avuta dimostrazione diverse volte quando ancora stavano insieme, ma non si era posto il quesito al contrario.   
-D’altronde tu sei Lord Frieza, l’imperatore dell’universo, hai sempre saputo tutto su tutto e sicuramente saprai anche come rendermi felice!- lo canzonò duramente e Frieza ridacchiò.   
-Oh, non pensavo fossi diventato così sarcastico-   
-Come vedi le persone cambiano, anche le mie priorità sono cambiate, così come le tue-  
-Adesso stai diventando ridicolo- gli rispose Frieza, mentre l’altro si scompigliava i capelli bagnati con uno snervato gesto della mano.  
-Cazzo, questa storia è un vero casino- mormorò.   
-Ed è solo colpa tua!- lo accusò il sayian, guardando il volto di Frieza farsi serio e interrogativo allo stesso tempo.   
-Se non fossi venuto a cercarmi al torneo… se solo non mi avessi cercato-  
-Ma tu mi hai seguito!- ribatté quello, avvicinandosi a lui -Come vedi entrambi abbiamo fatto la nostra parte-  
-Perché diavolo sei venuto a cercarmi?!- esplose Vegeta in concomitanza con un forte tuono e Frieza gli diede un pugno sul lato destro del petto.  
-Perché mi manchi, dannato scimmione!- fu la risposta dell’alieno bianco, che si zittì subito dopo, il volto bagnato illuminato dal lampo che aveva seguito il forte frastuono di poco prima.  
Vegeta rimase impassibile ma dentro di sé non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.   
L’imperatore sentì le gambe molli, la mano chiusa a pugno ancora sul petto del compagno e il viso teso. Appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole si ricordò del breve discorso che il namecciano gli aveva fatto poco prima. Gli aveva espressamente detto di rispettare le scelte di Vegeta e realizzò solo in quel momento che non le stava rispettando affatto: aveva pensato solo a se stesso. Ma perché darsi tanta pena?  
Non riuscì a riflettere ulteriormente perché Vegeta gli aveva afferrato il polso, strattonandolo.  
-Vieni- ordinò secco -Ci ammaliamo-  
Frieza lo seguì senza nemmeno accorgersi che le sue gambe si muovevano da sole, non si accorse che Vegeta stava cercando una grotta o una insenatura che potesse ripararli da quella tempesta infernale che si era scatenata e non si accorse che, una volta trovata una caverna di pochi metri quadrati, lo spinse dentro, per poi scrollarsi la folta chioma lasciando cadere l’acqua sul pavimento.   
-Dovrebbe andare bene- mormorò il principe e Frieza si riscosse, guardando come l’altro controllava che il loro rifugio fosse resistente abbastanza da non cedere sotto la tempesta. Lo sguardo gli cadde sui vestiti zuppi di Vegeta e, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione dalla voce parlò.  
-Dovresti far asciugare la tuta o sarai tu ad ammalarti-

Il sayian era seduto con il viso rivolto verso il fondo della grotta, indossava solo l’intimo e i suoi vestiti erano stati strizzati e accuratamente lasciati ad asciugare su una roccia sporgente. Frieza gli dava anche lui le spalle, tenendosi le ginocchia contro il petto, guardava l’ingresso del loro rifugio improvvisato da cui riusciva ad osservare la pioggia battere ancora con una certa insistenza, raffiche di vento portavano dietro sassolini e foglie ormai morte.   
Non aveva ancora fatto chiarezza dentro di sé ed erano rimasti in silenzio per una buona mezz’ora, senza dire nulla, ascoltando l’uno il respiro dell’altro, le loro schiene non si toccavano, distanziate solo da pochi centimetri di vuoto.  
Aveva ripreso a pensare alle parole di Piccolo, non riusciva a perdonarsi di essere stato così egoista. Non che solitamente non lo fosse, ma con Vegeta aveva sempre cercato di essere tranquillo e di non farlo sentire sbagliato in quella relazione quasi malata che avevano sempre avuto. Lo aveva sempre trattato con riguardo, viziandolo e preoccupandosi che venisse da lui di sua spontanea volontà, perché Frieza voleva che si fidasse di lui. Era sempre stato il suo mentore, la sua guida perciò era normale che volesse quel tipo di rapporto. Ma la situazione lo aveva portato ad essere insistente, la lontananza gli aveva dato alla testa e gli aveva urlato addosso quello che aveva realizzato solo in quel momento.   
Gli mancava davvero. Gli mancava la sicurezza che gli aveva sempre dato, gli mancava la sua presenza sull’astronave madre e nella sua stanza. Ripercorse la sua vita da quando Vegeta lo aveva lasciato. Su Namecc non aveva certo avuto tempo di pensare a lui, preso com’era a cercare le sfere e a metabolizzare il fatto che non ci sarebbe stato più. Era arrivato anche ad ucciderlo, ma era una conseguenza a cui sarebbero arrivati comunque e sapeva che Vegeta non gli serbava rancore per quello. Entrambi sapevano che sarebbero arrivati a quello e la differenza di potenziale tra loro era abissale a quel tempo.  
Poi aveva passato un lungo periodo negli inferi e anche lì era rimasto accecato dall’odio per Goku, per il quale nutriva profondo risentimento e poteva certamente dire che Vegeta era passato in secondo piano.   
Lo aveva rivisto quando era stato riportato in vita da Sorbet e, nonostante all’inizio avesse cercato di fare l’indifferente guardando solo Goku e buttandosi a capofitto nella battaglia contro di lui, si era illuso quando Vegeta aveva finto di elogiarlo. Si era illuso che davvero avrebbero potuto tornare alla loro vita di prima, ma evidentemente si sbagliava e aveva provato a farsene una ragione. Poi era rimasto abbagliato dal suo super sayian blu. Diavolo, quella trasformazione gli aveva provocato i brividi… non pensava che sarebbe riuscito nell’intento di diventare una leggenda o, in quel caso, di ottenere i poteri di un Dio. Ricordò la sensazione che aveva provato a trovarsi in ginocchio davanti a lui, sconfitto e umiliato… si era sentito così Vegeta quando lo aveva ucciso? Era una sensazione sgradevole e amara, essere braccati e uccisi da una persona di cui un tempo ci si fidava…  
Rivederlo prima del torneo del potere poi gli aveva provocato una strana sensazione. Sapere che avrebbe combattuto con lui come alleato gli aveva riscaldato l’animo, riportandolo a pensare alle loro conquiste passate.  
Si era ingelosito molto quando aveva visto il principe parlare con il giovane sayian del sesto universo come se fosse una guida. Si era decisamente incazzato vedendo come Vegeta si comportava con lui, notando certi atteggiamenti che Frieza stesso aveva avuto con il giovane principe in passato. Come se avesse voluto prendere il suo posto.  
Alla fine non avevano combattuto granché insieme durante la battaglia contro gli altri universi, ma avevano unito le forze contro quel mostro gigantesco e si erano ritrovati vicini… Frieza si sentì internamente felice.  
Non ci aveva visto più e lo aveva trascinato in un punto cieco del ring per baciarlo. Era da quel momento che era andato tutto in discesa. Era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, per non parlare poi di quando aveva visto la sua forma God che, secondo lui, esprimeva la vera essenza del sayian, circondato letteralmente dalle fiamme durante lo scontro con Broly, durante il quale aveva cercato di guardarlo il meno possibile.   
Sospirò pesantemente, ma Vegeta non accennò a muoversi né a dire nulla.  
L’alieno bianco continuò a pensare di aver sbagliato a comportarsi così con lui, praticamente costringendolo a fare quello che voleva lui, cosa che, almeno quando erano soli, aveva sempre cercato di evitare. Si sentiva combattuto perché non era da lui rimuginare così tanto su certe cose, ma se si sentiva così in colpa un motivo doveva pur esserci, giusto?  
Vegeta fissava il muro roccioso di fronte a sé, le gambe incrociate e le mani posate sulle ginocchia, sul volto un’espressione corrucciata. Era strano che Frieza non avesse più detto nulla da quando erano entrati nella caverna e, più volte, lo aveva guardato con la coda dell’occhio, pensando addirittura che se ne fosse andato. Aveva solo la certezza che stava riflettendo piuttosto intensamente perché la coda candida e lunga si attorcigliava nervosa.  
Bene, sarebbe rimasto in silenzio anche lui, attendendo che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa.   
Non dovette aspettare molto, in effetti, ma mai si sarebbe immaginato un gesto come quello che Frieza stava per compiere.   
Vegeta sentì la fronte gelida del compagno premersi contro la sua schiena, proprio in mezzo alle scapole. Una mano bianca e altrettanto fredda fece capolino da dietro la sua spalla e si immobilizzò quando gliela strinse con delicatezza. Il principe aggrottò le sopracciglia quando vide la suddetta mano procedere quasi a scatti verso il suo petto per poi circondargli il collo. Sembrava quasi un impacciato tentativo di abbracciarlo con un solo braccio. Non stava stringendo troppo forte ma il gesto lo fece rimanere basito. Sentì il respiro freddo del dittatore contro la pelle abbronzata, lo sentiva irregolare, come se fosse in preda all’ansia.   
Sentì la mano stringere di più e le labbra nere e sottili posarsi quasi timide contro la pelle della sua schiena, ancora leggermente umida. Sembrava che volesse dire qualcosa ma, non riuscendo a parlare, avesse ripiegato sui gesti. Vegeta sorrise tra sé e sé e gli afferrò l’avambraccio che gli premeva sul collo, sentendolo sussultare leggermente. Si voltò verso di lui e gli afferrò il mento con la mano libera per portarlo più vicino a sé e, finalmente, baciarlo.  
“Scusami"  
Avrebbe voluto pronunciare quella semplice parola, ma Frieza era troppo orgoglioso per abbassarsi a tanto.  
La sensazione delle loro labbra premute contro fu indescrivibile per entrambi, una gran soddisfazione e benessere li pervase, mentre Vegeta si girava con il busto verso di lui, Frieza si aggrappò alla sua spalla con una mano mentre con l’altra gli strinse una ciocca di capelli corvini, infilandoci in mezzo le dita bianche e affusolate, accarezzandogli mentre si beava di quel contatto tanto desiderato. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono come se stessero danzando e pian piano aumentarono l’intensità del bacio, tanto che diverse volte i denti cozzarono tra di loro.   
Si separarono e Frieza, ansimante, continuava a tenersi aggrappato a lui.  
-La tua forma rossa… sì, quel tuo super sayian god…- mormorò -È meraviglioso-  
Vegeta ridacchiò di gusto e gli picchiettò sulla fronte con l’indice, guardando il suo volto imbronciarsi.   
-È tutto quello che hai da dire?- domandò con fare beffardo.  
-Sta zitto!- gli rispose l’alieno per avventarsi di nuovo sulle sue labbra, sentendolo girarsi completamente verso di lui, salendogli a cavalcioni sulle gambe.  
-Frieza- sussurrò Vegeta sulle sue labbra, richiamando la sua attenzione.   
-Toccami-   
Il principe aveva sempre adorato gli occhi di Frieza, forse erano una delle cose che amava di più del suo corpo: infuocati, grandi, circondati da spesse linee nere che sembravano disegnate su misura e, soprattutto, espressivi. In quel momento gli bastò guardarlo negli occhi per percepire il guizzo di gioia e speranza che li attraversò perché quella richiesta gli aveva come dato una conferma importante: anche Vegeta non riusciva a separarsi da lui, rinunciando così al suo tocco e alla sua compagnia.


	8. Capitolo 8

Bulma guardò malinconica i fogli di contabilità a cui stava lavorando assieme ad una segretaria. La piccola Bra dormiva tranquilla nella culla e, quando le due donne si presero una pausa da quel noioso e lungo lavoro Bulma andò verso la sua bambina, guardandola riposare beata e il suo viso divenne ancora più triste.  
Era da qualche tempo che vedeva Vegeta parecchio distante da lei. Doveva essere sincera con se stessa: non c’era mai stato un rapporto di amore molto profondo tra loro. Quando lui si era trasferito a casa sua avevano sentito dell’attrazione fisica e non era passato molto tempo prima di finire a letto insieme. Era rimasta incinta e lui non si era mai dato troppa pena per il suo primogenito, nemmeno per lei, che si era ritrovata sola ad accudire un neonato. Non si sentiva affatto di nessuna delle sue scelte, nemmeno di aver creduto che la loro relazione potesse svilupparsi in qualcosa di più.  
Ammise che Vegeta ci aveva provato ad essere un buon padre e un buon compagno e per un certo periodo era anche andata bene, ma ora c’era qualcosa che non andava. Non era una sprovveduta e si era accorta dei segnali: morsi e segni sul corpo dell’uomo che prima non c’erano e che non era stata lei a procurare, lo sguardo spesso schivo e le orecchie rosse, segno che nascondeva qualcosa. Non era mai stato bravo a mentirle e lei era sempre stata brava a scovare le menzogne, per cui non le era difficile capire che quasi sicuramente lui aveva qualcun altro. Il pensiero la faceva sentire triste, non tanto per la cosa in sé, ma quanto per il fatto che lui non le avesse confidato la cosa. Si volevano certamente bene e lui teneva a lei, lo sapeva, ma sicuramente non si trattava di amore quanto di semplice stare bene insieme.   
Bulma sorrise guardando la sua piccola bambina che stava per svegliarsi e pensò che avrebbe dovuto parlare con Vegeta riguardo la situazione, ma ancora non era sicura della cosa. Per il momento avrebbe ancora preferito vivere una piccola illusione. 

Vegeta diede una serie di pugni contro il sacco appeso al centro della gravity room, impostata con una gravità di 500 volte superiore a quella terrestre. Gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo le sue tempie, bagnando il viso concentrato e teso, quando una vibrazione lo distolse dal suo allenamento. Si avviò verso il tabellone di comando e disattivò la gravità, afferrando poi il piccolo dispositivo futuristico, osservando il codice scritto sul minuscolo schermo. Esisteva una sola persona che potesse contattarlo con quell’aggeggio.   
Frieza gli aveva dato quello che sembrava un mini cellulare con cui potersi tenere in contatto quando erano lontani. Grazie ad esso erano stati in grado di vedersi un paio di volte in una villa abbandonata che Vegeta aveva scovato tra le proprietà della Capsule Corporation. Si sentiva sempre uno schifo quando era sul punto di incontrarsi con quello che ormai era diventato il suo amante fisso, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. La sensazione di benessere e libertà che provava quando stava con lui era impagabile nonostante avesse sempre visto il suo rapporto con lui come una prigione, una catena che lo teneva inesorabilmente legato a lui. Ma quando stava con Frieza si sentiva bene.  
La sua mano tremò mentre afferrava il congegno per poi premere il pulsante per accettare la chiamata che arrivava da qualche parte nell’orbita terrestre, aspettandosi di vedere il volto candido e quasi femminile di Frieza, e di ascoltare la sua voce calda e seducente, ma il volto che vide proiettato sullo schermo volante era quello di una donna. Il viso tondo e blu, incorniciato da dei corti capelli argentati, due grandi occhi che lo guardavamo tra il preoccupato e il sorpreso.  
Quello che la donna gli disse lo lasciò scosso e preoccupato, anche se non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a sé stesso.   
Uscì dalla navicella e si precipitò dentro casa, non notando Bulma che distolse lo sguardo dal suo tablet, nell’ingresso per guardarlo intristita. Dentro di sé sapeva che cosa il suo compagno stava tramando.   
Vegeta mantenne la calma, o almeno ci provò: cercò la capsula contenente la navicella con cui andare fuori dall’atmosfera terrestre e quando la trovò gioì internamente.


	9. Capitolo 9

Come aveva potuto dimenticare un dettaglio così importante? Una cosa che, purtroppo, faceva parte di lui e che mai nella vita avrebbe dovuto tralasciare.  
Frieza sedeva ancora sul suo trono nella sala principale dell’astronave, assieme alla sua vecchia balia e al fedele alieno giallo Kikono.  
-Gli attacchi bella zona nord della galassia 051 stanno andando esattamente come previsto, potente Frieza- esclamava entusiasta quest’ultimo -I popoli indigeni si stanno arrendendo molto prima di quanto i generali avessero immaginato-  
Frieza ascoltava molto distrattamente, osservando il blu e il violetto del cielo di fronte a sé, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri e volgendo lo sguardo laddove c’era la Terra. Una sensazione di nausea lo pervase e inspirò dal naso, stringendo le gambe.  
Era giunta l'ora.  
In quel momento si sarebbe volentieri ucciso.  
-Molto bene, Kikono, continua così- gli rispose l’imperatore, alzandosi agitando la coda e andandosi a sedere sul suo trono volante, attivandolo.  
-Per un po’ ho intenzione di ritirarmi nelle mie stanze perciò lascio a te e Berryblue il comando- detto ciò si diresse verso l’uscita della stanza, senza accorgersi di essere seguito dalla vecchia donna.

Il calore era una condizione che faceva parte dell’anatomia della sua razza. Si trattava di un’ovulazione in piena regola, sia in soggetti femminili che in soggetti maschili, che si verificava una volta ogni sei mesi circa, ma che poteva variare di soggetto in soggetto. Suo padre andava in calore una volta ogni quattro mesi, mentre suo fratello di solito ne aveva uno ogni cinque mesi, ma Frieza era abbastanza fortunato nel soffrire di quella condizione ogni sei mesi. Non era mai stato molto regolare, anche se non se ne era mai preoccupato più di tanto, ma gli effetti su di lui erano talmente forti e per lui insopportabili da reggere che, fin dall’inizio, si era visto costretto ad assumere dei farmaci. Pillole di soppressione, venivano chiamate dai medici, capaci di ridurre l’emissione di feromoni, i dolori e il rigonfiamento del ventre dovuto all’ovulazione ed erano anche in grado di controllare gli impulsi sessuali, altrimenti sfrenati in quei cinque giorni in cui si trovava in calore.  
Ma Frieza in quel momento ne era sprovvisto. Non aveva avuto un calore la prima volta che era tornato in vita grazie a Sorbet, perciò non aveva dato molto peso alla situazione e non era ancora andato in calore dalla fine del torneo del potere, nonostante ormai fosse passato quasi un anno. Si era convinto che fosse una specie di effetto collaterale del ritorno in vita, d’altronde il suo corpo negli inferi non subiva gli stessi effetti di quando era vivo, perciò non si era ritrovato ad ovulare durante tutto il periodo in cui era morto.  
Strinse di più le cosce dentro il trono volante, sentendo già il suo corpo cambiare. Sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco: il suo membro retrattile si sarebbe ritirato dentro di lui, lasciando spazio ad una specie di tunnel che collegava la sua “vagina" provvisoria ad un piccolo utero dentro di sé, adatto ad accogliere un uovo. La cosa sarebbe durata circa cinque giorni e sarebbe stato fertile per tutto quel lasso di tempo, rendendolo una dannata incubatrice.  
Il solo pensiero di quella mutazione lo faceva star malissimo e anche il solo pensiero di essere penetrato a scopo riproduttivo lo disgustava.  
Digrignò i denti mentre si dirigeva verso le sue stanze, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte. Una delle cose che odiava di più del calore erano gli sbalzi di temperatura di cui soffriva e l’abbondanza di liquidi che le sue parti intime secernevano, pronte ad accogliere un qualunque membro maschile per essere ingravidato.  
Ma ciò che Frieza detestava di più era quell'irrefrenabile e spinto desiderio sessuale che lo assaliva durante quel periodo. La sua libido non subiva inibizioni di alcun tipo durante il calore e la cosa lo faceva stare molto male perché odiava non avere il controllo sul suo corpo e sui suoi desideri fisici. Odiava che l’impulso sessuale provenisse da una condizione fisica e non da un suo mero desiderio di accoppiarsi con qualcuno.  
Se solo avesse avuto i soppressori…  
Il filo dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto dalla voce di Berryblue.  
-C'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarla, lord Frieza?- domandò la donna, con il tono piatto.  
-Dei soppressori- rispose secco l’uomo.  
-Ordina subito di mandare dei soppressori, con urgenza. Qui ne siamo sprovvisti-  
La sentì armeggiare con un palmare mentre percorrevano i corridoi della nave, incontrando ogni tanto qualche guardia che, prontamente, si metteva sull’attenti.  
-L'ordine è stato confermato, ma serviranno almeno 4 giorni per ricevere le compresse- la vecchia balia riprese a parlare, sconfortando il Lord.  
-Potremmo muoverci verso la navicella che le trasporta, ma servirebbe solo a guadagnare al massimo un giorno…-  
-Non servirebbe a niente- ribatté Frieza, ormai rassegnato alla sua condizione, resosi conto che avrebbe trascorso dei giorni infernali. Solitamente il suo calore durava quasi cinque giorni per cui iniziare ad assumere le pillole dal terzo giorno in poi non sarebbe stato molto utile.  
Digitò il codice per aprire la sua stanza sul piccolo schermo accanto alla porta ed esitò qualche momento.  
-Sa, in questi casi i medici consigliano di assecondare il desiderio sessuale, per cui se posso permettermi...-  
-No, non puoi, Berryblue!- Frieza digrignò i denti, bloccando il suo discorso sul nascere -Non se ne parla-  
-Se chiamasse quel sayian per farlo venire qui ad aiutarla sono sicura che starebbe meglio- il volto blu della vecchia signora si era fatto preoccupato e severo allo stesso tempo, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla schiena del suo protetto, che fece una risatina amara e breve.  
-Credi che io sia una principessa da salvare?- la rimproverò girandosi con il trono per rivolgerle uno sguardo astioso.  
-E che Vegeta sia il mio fidanzatino, il principe azzurro pronto a venire in mio soccorso? Non abbiamo quel tipo di relazione, non lo chiamerò certamente per chiedergli aiuto su una cosa che non lo riguarda-  
-E quindi ha seriamente intenzione di chiudersi nei suoi alloggi per cinque giorni senza fare nulla, soffrendo la sua condizione?-  
Frieza andò oltre la soglia ed entrò nella sua stanza, guardandola amaramente con la coda dell’occhio.  
-Esattamente. Questa è la mia decisione e non intendo cambiarla. Uscirò da solo quando sarà tutto finito-  
Detto ciò si chiuse nella sua stanza, lasciando la donna a guardare le porte chiudersi ermeticamente. Sospirò indispettita. Quel Frieza non avrebbe mai imparato ad ascoltare i suoi consigli, testardo com’era. Ripensò alle sue parole: “non abbiamo quel tipo di relazione”, aveva detto, ma lei aveva imparato a conoscere il suo protetto.  
Ridacchiò tra sé e sé pensando che aveva detto che /lui/ non lo avrebbe chiamato, ma non le aveva mai impedito di farlo. D’altronde era stata lei a procurargli il piccolo palmare con cui si erano tenuti in contatto nelle settimane precedenti, per cui non avrebbe avuto difficoltà.  
Si avviò verso una stanza isolata e digitò il codice inoltrando la richiesta per una videochiamata con il palmare in possesso del principe Vegeta. Non dovette aspettare molto per vedere il viso virile dell’uomo comparire sullo schermo davanti a sé, osservandolo sorpreso e anche preoccupato. 

Quando Vegeta arrivò nei pressi dell’astronave madre di Frieza erano passate quasi dieci ore dalla chiamata che aveva ricevuto da quella donna con i capelli bianchi. L’aveva riconosciuta, era la stessa che aveva intravisto tempo prima durante la battaglia contro Broly, ma mai avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi a parlare con lei di una cosa tanto delicata come quella. Si sentiva intorpidito dal viaggio, non era più abituato a viaggiare per così tanto tempo in una navicella ad un solo posto e la nave madre era più lontana di quanto avesse immaginato. Vide il portellone sulla base aprirsi e venne risucchiato al suo interno dove, con qualche manovra, riuscì ad adagiarsi con il suo mezzo, spegnendolo e, finalmente, uscendo da esso, trovando la vecchia donna ad aspettarlo fuori, in quello che sembrava una specie di deposito per navicelle.  
-È arrivato presto, principe- lo accolse lei, voltandosi e facendogli cenno di seguirla.  
-Tsk- si limitò a sbuffare per poi guardare la donnina di fronte a lui fargli strada lungo qualche condotto per arrivare nei corridoi principali della nave.  
-Donna, sei stata tu a chiamarmi, vero? Lo hai fatto senza il suo permesso- disse Vegeta, seguendola a passo svelto e guardandola voltarsi leggermente.  
-Lui non mi ha mai impedito di farlo- rispose lei -Però sì, non voleva che chiamassi nessuno. La situazione è quella che ti ho spiegato prima, hai bisogno di sapere altro, principe sayian?-  
Domandò Berryblue, procedendo a passo spedito e Vegeta ci pensò su qualche attimo.  
-Voglio che tu ti procuri dei medicinali anti gravidanza, di quelli che agiscono anche se presi dopo qualche giorno dal rapporto-  
Lei ridacchiò con malizia, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio.  
-Oh, vedo che sei uno che non perde tempo-  
Vegeta sussultò bloccandosi e le sue guance presero fuoco.  
-Ma che…? Non essere così volgare e sfacciata con me, vecchia!- sbraitò irritato e la vide ridacchiare e lui sbuffò.  
Appena aveva saputo della situazione non aveva fatto a meno di pensare alla prima volta in cui aveva visto Frieza in calore. Aveva dei ricordi vaghi, d’altronde era passato davvero molto tempo, ma ricordava che non era stata un’esperienza piacevole per il Lord. Era particolarmente irritabile e, nonostante Vegeta fosse rimasto nelle sue stanze con lui per tenergli compagnia come gli era stato ordinato, non gli aveva permesso di toccarlo. Il calore era arrivato quasi all’improvviso, come un fulmine a cielo sereno ed entrambi si erano trovati impreparati. Frieza non si aspettava di andare in calore con quasi due mesi di anticipo rispetto al suo solito e Vegeta ovviamente ancora non era al corrente di quel particolare della sua anatomia. Il tiranno aveva risolto assumendo le pastiglie che lui chiamava “soppressori”, ma era riuscito a reperirle solo qualche ora dopo l’inizio del calore. Il giovane principe inizialmente si era spaventato, ma poi Frieza gli aveva spiegato tutto sotto sua insistenza. Aveva scoperto dell’ovulazione e della possibilità di essere ingravidato, e dopo diversi tentativi e molte discussioni Vegeta era riuscito a convincerlo a coinvolgerlo direttamente nella cosa, utilizzando le pillole anti gravidanza. Ricordava di aver provato il desiderio di aiutarlo a stare meglio con se stesso. Nonostante la strana relazione di amore e odio che avevano, il sayian non si era sentito di lasciarlo in balia di sé stesso.  
Ora a distanza di decenni si ritrovava nella medesima situazione e non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi, ma più che altro, non era sicuro che Frieza, orgoglioso com’era, sarebbe stato felice di vederlo in quell’occasione.  
Arrivarono di fronte alla porta della stanza privata dell’imperatore e Berryblue si affrettò ad annunciarsi.  
-Lord Frieza- disse semplicemente, ricevendo il silenzio come risposta.  
Si ripeté e aggiunse che doveva parlare urgentemente con lui di una certa questione. Si sentì un ringhio da dentro la stanza e Vegeta si irrigidì, rimanendo all’esterno impassibile e calmo.  
-Che diavolo c’è?!- queste poche parole risuonarono dall’interno della camera rabbiose e con tono basso. Sembrava che facesse una gran fatica a parlare.  
Berryblue si fece da parte e guardò il sayian che prese un sospiro.  
-Frieza…- lo chiamò.  
-Ah!- questa fu l’unica risposta che ricevette, seguita da un verso gutturale.  
-Aprimi la porta- disse duramente e guardò la sua accompagnatrice andare via silenziosa.  
-Apri e fammi entrare-  
-Vattene!- urlò Frieza -Non ho bisogno di niente, me la cavo da solo, come sempre!-  
Vegeta sospirò pesantemente e poggiò la mano contro la spessa porta di metallo.  
-Frieza, te lo dirò un’ultima volta: fammi entrare-  
-Cazzo, Vegeta… che diavolo vuoi da me?! Che sei venuto a fare? Non aprirò quella fottuta porta, lasciami in pace!-  
La sua voce appariva strozzata, sempre affaticata e, con un discorso più lungo come quello, Vegeta riuscì a scorgere del disagio emotivo oltre che delle specie di singhiozzi, dovuti probabilmente al dolore.  
-Frieza- lo chiamò ancora, facendosi più duro e mostrandosi spazientito.  
-Se non apri, io sfondo la porta. Sfondo la porta e faccio venire dei soldati. Sai che ne sarei capace- sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato l’idea di essere visto da altre persone in quello stato, già stava faticando per convincerlo a farlo entrare in quel momento.  
Non udì più nulla dall’interno degli alloggi privati del tiranno e si preparò ad evocare una potente sfera di energia per far seguire le azioni ai fatti, quando lo schermo al lato della porta si illuminò producendo un suono.  
La porta scorrevole si aprì con uno scatto metallico e permise a Vegeta di vedere il grande letto posizionato al centro della stanza, al cui angolo, schiena contro il muro, giaceva Frieza, rannicchiato su sé stesso e visibilmente scosso.  
-Che tu sia dannato, Vegeta- furono le parole con cui lo accolse mentre il principe entrava, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse dietro di sé.


	10. Capitolo 10

Il principe fece qualche passo in avanti, fermandosi ai piedi del letto, per osservare la figura minuta di Frieza: si era rannicchiato letteralmente con la schiena contro il muro, sul materasso coperto dalle lenzuola candide e sfatte, digrignava i denti per la rabbia e la disperazione. Il cuore di Vegeta si strinse nel vederlo così.  
-Che benvenuto gentile, Frieza- esordì guadagnandosi un’occhiata torva da parte sua.   
-Di solito sei felice di vedermi-  
-Non è affatto un benvenuto, Vegeta!- sbraitò il tiranno, sempre tenendosi le gambe strette al petto e agitando la coda nervosamente -Non /sei/ il benvenuto qui, non ti voglio in casa mia!- continuò.  
Vegeta rimase impassibile, spostando lo sguardo dal suo volto teso e sudato alle sue gambe, cercando di guardare al di là di esse, era sicuro che avesse già il solito rigonfiamento sul ventre e i genitali dilatati.   
Inspirò.   
Oltre al profumo di pulito e freschezza che aleggiava nella stanza riuscì chiaramente a sentire anche l’odore della pelle di Frieza, dolce e delicato, ma decisamente amplificato e più forte del solito. Aveva la certezza che ormai il calore avesse avuto inizio.   
-Non ho intenzione di andarmene- annunciò con calma, facendo altri due passi in avanti, costeggiando il letto e facendo sussultare Frieza che mise una mano davanti a sé, iniziando a formare una sfera di energia rosa.  
-Non provare ad avvicinarti!- urlò con voce roca e, quando vide che Vegeta non accennava a fermarsi, lanciò la sfera che venne deviata con un movimento della mano del principe.   
Frieza non cedette e si alzò in piedi sul letto, continuando con quei deboli attacchi verso di lui, scese sul pavimento per attaccarlo, ma invece indietreggiò quando vide Vegeta a pochi passi da lui. Le gambe di Frieza cedettero e si accasciò per terra, coprendosi l’addome con un braccio mentre si metteva l’altra mano sul viso, ringhiando ferocemente.   
“Sono patetico. Non riesco nemmeno a lanciare un attacco decente…”  
Sentì Vegeta fermarsi a pochi metri da lui e sedersi sul pavimento, per guardarlo in faccia.   
-Che diavolo vuoi?!- Frieza soffocò la voce nel palmo della mano, le pupille dilatate e gli occhi che si facevano lucidi. Era scosso da vari tremori, il suo corpo gli provocava un intenso fastidio, i crampi sull’addome gli facevano contorcere le budella e, nell’insieme, gli ricordavano la sua condizione. Come se non bastasse Vegeta era davanti a lui, a fissarlo durante un momento di intima debolezza.  
-Cosa posso volere, secondo te?- domandò tranquillamente il sayian.  
-Vuoi tormentarmi, ecco cosa! Berryblue, quella bastarda! So che è stata lei a chiamarti…-  
-Sì, e ha fatto bene a chiamarmi- lo interruppe -Guarda come ti sei ridotto, Frieza-  
L’uomo cercò di colpirlo al viso con la coda, ma Vegeta fu più veloce e la bloccò stringendola nella mano facendo scattare Frieza in avanti.   
-Non toccarmi!- urlò l’alieno bianco, afferrandogli il polso e strattonando la coda per liberarla dalla sua morsa.  
Si rimise contro il muro e strinse i denti. Stava perdendo completamente il controllo e la cosa lo infastidiva a livelli incredibili. Poteva sentire il suo battito cardiaco aumentare e il corpo tremare.  
-Frieza- la voce calma e virile di Vegeta lo riportò alla realtà. Come poteva essere così tranquillo e razionale in un momento del genere, in quella situazione? Frieza ricordava i momenti in cui, anni addietro, si era ritrovato in sua compagnia durante il calore, ma adesso che era passato del tempo e le cose erano cambiate tra loro si sentiva a disagio. Niente era come prima, non voleva che quello che era il suo amante lo vedesse così. Non era la stessa cosa e si sentiva a disagio e in imbarazzo, poiché era passato davvero troppo tempo perché quella situazione potesse svolgersi come prima. Sembrava quasi che dovesse ricominciare tutto dall’inizio.   
-Io voglio aiutarti, ma non posso farlo se continui a contrastarmi- andò avanti Vegeta mentre Frieza provava a respirare in modo più regolare.  
-Perché ci tieni così tanto, Vegeta?- domandò dopo qualche attimo di silenzio -Per quale motivo sei venuto qui?-  
Il sayian rimase internamente scosso da quella domanda, forse perché ancora non si era dato una risposta precisa. Quando era venuto a conoscenza della sua seria difficoltà si era acceso un campanello d’allarme, qualcosa dentro di lui si era mosso e lo aveva portato inesorabilmente a pensare che in quella situazione Frieza era debole. Era emotivamente vulnerabile e sapeva che sarebbe stato capace di farsi del male. Non aveva pensato a nulla se non a trovare il modo di raggiungerlo e lo realizzò solo in quel momento. Non stava correndo da lui per un bisogno fisico che lo attirava, ma per il desiderio intrinseco di stargli vicino in un momento di difficoltà.   
-Rispondimi…- la voce rotta di Frieza interruppe i suoi pensieri e Vegeta si grattò la testa.  
-Perché è una cosa in cui sono stato coinvolto in maniera diretta- rispose infine -Non… posso lasciare correre sapendoti così-   
Frieza fece una breve risatina.  
-Oh, ora sei un diventato una crocerossina?- lo schernì e Vegeta rimase impassibile.   
L’aria che si iniziava a respirare in quella stanza iniziava a farsi pesante e a caricarsi di tensione. Si guardarono per qualche momento senza dire nulla, Frieza iniziava anche a respirare un po’ meglio, sentendosi stranamente più tranquillo mentre guardava il viso abbronzato e rilassato del principe. In quel momento i suoi occhi neri e profondi gli infondevano calma. Si passò una mano dietro il collo trattenendo una smorfia di dolore causata da un crampo e chiuse di più le gambe, sentendosi ancora umido tra di esse.  
-Ti fa molto male?- domando Vegeta rompendo il silenzio e Frieza sospirò pesantemente.   
-Sì… sto uno schifo!- si strinse nelle spalle ed evitò i suoi occhi.   
Il sayian non perse tempo e gli porse la mano coperta dal guanto bianco.  
-Vieni con me-   
L’altro lo guardò stanco ed interrogativo.  
-Provo a farti stare meglio- concluse Vegeta, facendo capire all’alieno bianco quali fossero le sue intenzioni, ma quello diede uno schiaffo sulla mano tesa, ringhiando.  
-Scordatelo- disse seccamente -Non mi farò toccare mentre il mio corpo fa questa cosa disgustosa…-  
-Non è diverso da quando lo facevamo in passato, Frieza-   
A quel punto Vegeta iniziò a pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto usare le maniere forti, stava anche iniziando a stancarsi di quel comportamento tutt’altro che accomodante del compagno, ma sicuramente se lo avesse forzato sarebbe stato peggio. E poi non era sicuro di riuscire a riservargli un trattamento tanto crudele, ma in ogni caso Frieza aveva bisogno di assecondare l’impulso sessuale. Non sarebbe stata una soluzione totale al problema, ma almeno lo avrebbe aiutato a rilassarsi e a diminuire il fastidio dovuto al calore, in questo modo avrebbero anche guadagnato tempo visto che le pillole sarebbero arrivate troppo tardi.  
-Lo è, invece… te ne sei andato facendo la tua scelta. Non ti permetterò di comportarti come se non fosse successo nulla-  
Vegeta si sentì bloccare il respiro: aveva ragione, lo sapeva.  
Ma ancora si rifiutava di rimanere a guardarlo soffrire in quel modo.  
-Frieza- iniziò, togliendosi gli stivali, i guanti e la corazza -Il fatto che me ne sia andato non vuol dire che ora non sia preoccupato per la tua salute-   
Queste parole colpirono Frieza e inarcò un sopracciglio mentre spalancava gli occhi, incredulo.   
Il principe gli si avvicinò e gli afferrò il braccio con delicatezza, provando ad avvicinarlo a sé, staccandolo dal muro.  
-Stai calmo, adesso- gli disse guardandolo mentre non opponeva molta resistenza.   
-Troviamo una soluzione-   
Frieza si lasciò avvolgere dalle sue braccia, ma gli mise comunque le mani sul petto per distanziarsi.  
-Lasciami stare…- mormorò ormai sentendo le forze abbandonarlo.  
-Vattene via-  
“Sei crudele. Perché vuoi così disperatamente essermi di aiuto? Sai che concedermi a te, in questo momento, significa chiedermi di fidarmi di te. Ma non riesco a fidarmi… anche se sei l’unico di cui mi sia mai fidato in vita mia, al punto da permetterti di starmi vicino durante il calore. Perché devi fare così? Perché devo desiderati così tanto ma soffocare questo desiderio?”  
-Calmati- gli ripeté Vegeta e l’altro si coprì il viso con la mano.   
-Me la cavo da solo-  
-Non ti lascio solo. La risolviamo insieme-  
“Non puoi pretendere che mi fidi ancora… non dopo che te ne sei andato. Sapevo che l’avresti fatto ma non pensavo che avrebbe fatto così male… e che saresti anche tornato per aiutarmi. Perché vuoi per forza aiutarmi?  
Oh, miei dei… Hai un così buon profumo…”  
L’imperatore gli accarezzò una spalla e annullò la distanza tra il suo viso e il collo del compagno, affondandovi dentro il naso. Quell’odore così mascolino e rassicurante gli diede alla testa. Piano piano sentiva le forze abbandonarlo, così come la ragione. Odiava non avere il controllo su di sé, lo faceva sentire in balia degli eventi. Forse la sua mania e la sua ossessione per il controllo derivava proprio dalla paura di non essere in grado di difendersi dall'ineluttabilità del destino.   
Vegeta approfittò del momento per afferrarlo da sotto le ascelle, costringendolo al alzarsi in piedi, sempre reggendolo e spingendolo contro il muro, mentre quello lo respingeva debolmente, premendogli le mani bianche sul petto ancora coperto dalla maglia blu.  
-No, no, no, no- ripeteva l’imperatore, guardandolo con gli occhi quasi spenti.  
-No… non ho nemmeno uno straccio di protezione o una pillola anti gra…-  
-Per la pillola non devi preoccuparti, le ho fatte ordinare insieme ai soppressori-   
-Vegeta, no! Non voglio…- mormorò nel suo orecchio mentre il principe gli posava un bacio sul collo. Frieza si aggrappò di più a lui, spingendosi di più contro il suo corpo, quasi senza rendersene conto.  
-Non vuoi o non puoi?- domandò Vegeta di punto in bianco, scuotendo le sue spalle.  
-So che vuoi, Frieza, tu vuoi sempre!- gli disse e quello ringhiò con poca convinzione.   
-Non in questo momento! È il calore che me lo fa desiderare…-   
-Ti sbagli. Non hai mai perso occasione per possedermi, non vedo perché ora debba essere diverso- lo contraddisse -Quindi vuoi e, soprattutto, puoi. Il cambiamento nel tuo corpo non cambia il modo in cui dovresti vederti e non cambia nemmeno il modo in cui ti vedo io-  
Vegeta pronunciò questa frase con tono rabbioso ma calmo allo stesso tempo, il che fece ammutolire Frieza. Non sapeva cosa dire, cosa pensare, cosa fare, il suo corpo non reagiva e quasi non si rese conto che Vegeta lo aveva sollevato di peso e lo aveva fatto sedere sul letto.  
-Ora, lasciami fare- si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli fece aprire delicatamente le gambe -Per una volta lascia che sia io a condurre il gioco e fidati di me… così come io mi fido di te quando mi stringi le mani al collo-  
L’alieno bianco assottigliò gli occhi e guardò verso di lui, ormai più rassegnato che arrabbiato. Sapeva che quando Vegeta si metteva in testa qualcosa non c’era verso di fargli cambiare idea, e lui non aveva nemmeno più la forza di opporsi, quindi si limitò ad emettere un basso ringhio e a distogliere lo sguardo.  
-Come ti pare- borbottò seccato e Vegeta ne approfittò per mettersi una gamba sulla spalla e divaricare l’altra con la mano, lasciando esposta la vagina che si era formata da poco tra di esse. Era sicuramente strano vedere il suo corpo cambiare in quel modo, d’altro canto erano passati decenni dall’ultima volta che gli era capitato di vederlo così. Si inumidì le labbra e le avvicinò alla sua intimità, iniziando a succhiare e leccare. Con la lingua stuzzicò la ghiandola simile ad un clitoride posta in alto, prese a giocarci mentre le sue mani rimanevano ben salde sulle gambe bianche e magre. Vegeta poteva sentire Frieza fremere sotto le sue attenzioni e la cosa non fece che spingerlo a continuare: passò la bocca sulle labbra e le leccò ancora, tirandole poi delicatamente con i denti facendo gemere leggermente il suo amante. Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide che si copriva la bocca con la mano candida e affusolata, come se non volesse fargli ascoltare la sua voce. Tenne gli occhi incollati su di lui mentre ancora usava la bocca per alleviare il suo fastidio e solo quando Frieza gli posò una mano sulla testa si fermò per alzarsi e raggiungere il suo volto con il proprio.   
-Voglio che mi baci- il tono del principe suonava più come un vero e proprio ordine che come una richiesta, tanto che Frieza, contrariamente a quanto avrebbe fatto in condizioni normali, obbedì, afferrandogli il viso e baciandolo con foga.  
Si scoprì a pensare di aver desiderato farlo non appena Vegeta era entrato nella sua stanza e gli afferrò il bordo della maglia blu per scoprire il suo busto, spogliandolo di quell’indumento e gettandolo sul materasso accanto a loro, poi prese ad accarezzare la pelle del petto, dei fianchi e infilò le mani nei suoi pantaloni, stringendogli i glutei mentre il principe continuava a baciargli il collo e le clavicole sporgenti e bianche. Frieza gettò indietro la testa quando sentì i suoi denti mordergli la pelle del petto con forza e di riflesso gemette. Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che si era lasciato sopraffare in quel modo? Normalmente era lui ad avere il controllo della situazione, geloso e possessivo com’era non amava che Vegeta tenesse le redini del gioco, ma in quel momento anche lui si rendeva conto che era solo ciò di cui aveva bisogno.   
Vegeta finì di spogliarsi e fece stendere l’altro contro il letto, sovrastandolo con il proprio corpo, aprendogli le gambe con le ginocchia e andando a toccare la sua intimità con le dita. Frieza strinse i denti sentendosi sfiorare all’improvviso e si aggrappò alle spalle nude di Vegeta, ferendo la pelle abbronzata con le unghie nere ed affilate.  
-Non essere così teso- gli disse calmo il sayian mentre lo stuzzicava con la mano e Frieza lo fulminò con lo sguardo.   
-È facile parlare per te!- ringhiò per poi ansimare sentendo le dita di Vegeta dentro di sé. Gli morse il collo e strinse le gambe attorno alla sua vita tentando di respirare senza affanno e agitazione. Fu in quel momento che Vegeta venne colto da un dubbio che decise di esternare.   
-Non mi hai mai detto perché…- gli domandò incrociando i suoi occhi.  
-Perché hai il terrore di fare sesso durante il calore. In passato me lo hai permesso solo poche volte e comunque rimanevi paranoico come mai ti ho visto essere. Perché?-   
Frieza lo guardava con il viso stanco ma impassibile e pensò che forse, dopo tutto quel tempo, una spiegazione avrebbe potuto dargliela.  
-Puoi arrivarci da solo, no? La mia fissazione per le pillole anti gravidanza e le protezioni dovrebbe darti una risposta più che convincente- disse tutto d’un fiato.   
Vegeta non smise di guardarlo, ma gli morse le labbra continuando a stimolarlo tra le cosce.  
-Ora non dobbiamo fare un figlio, Frieza- disse semplicemente -Siamo solo due persone che vogliono divertirsi-   
Frieza non comprese il motivo, ma quelle parole ebbero l’effetto di far scemare tutta l’ansia, il disagio e la preoccupazione che lo avvelenavano in quel momento. Si sentì più leggero e tranquillo, tanto che non fece obiezioni quando Vegeta si posizionò meglio tra me sue gambe, strusciando delicatamente il membro contro di lui, prendendolo subito dopo.  
Frieza strinse subito le gambe contro la vita del compagno: gemette sonoramente sentendolo scivolare così in profondità dentro di sé, accogliendo dentro il suo corpo come se fossero due pezzi di un puzzle che si incastrano alla perfezione. Gemette quando Vegeta si iniziò a muovere con spinte secche ma lente, finalizzate solo a fargli provare piacere, solo per lui. Frieza sentì il principe gemere contro la sua pelle e di mosse con il bacino contro di lui, andando incontro ai suoi movimenti.   
Vegeta gli prese i polsi e glielo bloccò sopra la testa con una mano mentre con l’altra gli prendeva il viso per baciarlo con foga e l’imperatore lo ricambiò senza pensarci due volte. Non sapeva se fosse colpa della condizione in cui si trovava o se davvero lo pensava, ma si scoprì ad essere davvero grato a quel sayian ottuso ed impertinente. Era accorso per aiutarlo senza che gli dovesse nulla e, soprattutto, aveva fatto in modo di metterlo a suo agio.   
Sotto le spinte che mano a mano diventarono più forti, Frieza iniziò ad ansimare di più tra le labbra dell’amante, emettendo versi sempre più sconci alle proprie orecchie, venendo scosso da un colpo di calore improvviso che gli provocò tremore lungo tutto il corpo, facendogli inarcare la schiena e provare il primo orgasmo. Quasi urlò mentre Vegeta continuava a baciarlo sulle labbra e sul collo, senza smettere di muoversi. Perse il conto delle volte in si lasciò andare al piacere massimo, fino a quando anche Vegeta non venne, gemendo sonoramente e riversandosi dentro di lui.   
Gli lasciò i polsi e uscì dal suo corpo con delicatezza guardando il suo volto scosso dai precedenti orgasmi, arrossato, finalmente rilassato e sentì la sensazione di impotenza che lo aveva assillato per tutto il tempo abbandonarlo, scivolargli addosso come l’olio. Il volto tranquillo di Frieza lo rallegrò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra schiuse e sottili.


	11. Capitolo 11

L'odore di pesce alla griglia e verdure arrostite si diffondeva per il giardino della Capsule Corporation, le varie pietanze erano apparecchiate sul tavolo sotto il gazebo che faceva ombra ai due amici seduti.  
Whis assaporò un pezzo di salmone grigliato e speziato, con aria sognante, godendosi il fresco del giardino e il profumo di tutto quel cibo.  
-Questo pesce è davvero squisito, Bulma!- esclamò l’angelo, una volta ingerito il boccone -Credo che preparato in questo modo sia davvero meraviglioso!-  
Bulma finì di bere il suo cocktail.  
-Sono davvero felice che apprezzi la nostra cucina, Whis- gli sorrise dolcemente e lanciò un’occhiata alla piccola Bra che stava seduta sul seggiolone accanto alla sua sedia, che giocava con dei cubi di plastica colorati. Ormai aveva quasi un anno e si sentì orgogliosa del fatto che stava crescendo sana e curiosa, amata da lei e dal resto della sua famiglia, soprattutto da suo fratello, anche se per orgoglio maschile, non lo mostrava troppo.  
-Allora Bulma, come vanno le cose qui sulla Terra?- domandò Whis, mentre si apprestava a tagliare un altro pezzo di salmone -Lord Beerus si è addormentato da qualche tempo e rimarrà in questa condizione ancora per un po’, Goku è sempre impegnato sul pianeta Vampa ad insegnare a Broly a controllare i suoi enormi poteri mentre Vegeta ha preferito tornare ad allenarsi sulla Terra per stare più spesso assieme alla piccola-  
Si abbandonò sulla sedia con finta aria sconsolata.  
-Sinceramente inizio ad annoiarmi, sempre solo su quel pianeta desolato-  
Fece sporgere il labbro inferiore mentre Bulma si lasciava andare ad una risata cristallina. Dovette ammettere a se stessa che le piaceva la compagnia di quell’uomo così misterioso e gentile, tanto che erano diventati buoni amici nel corso dei mesi addietro.  
-La prossima volta che ti annoi allora vieni pure qui a trovarmi. Così magari mi dai una mano con il lavoro- scherzò -Se tu non hai nulla da fare se non annoiarti io sono sommersa di cose da fare. Tra pratiche burocratiche e ricerche con gli altri scienziati mi verranno le rughe prima del tempo-  
Whis ridacchiò.  
-Se davvero non sai cosa fare vieni pure qui. Magari non potrai godere della mia compagnia ma i miei cuochi saranno sempre disposti ad offrirti del buon cibo in quantità. Ti potrai abbuffare con tutto ciò che vorrai- concluse la donna con un ampio sorriso.  
-Oh, sei davvero gentile a dirmelo- l’angelo ricambiò il sorriso e poi si guardò intorno curioso -A proposito, dov’è Vegeta? È da un po’ che non vedo nemmeno lui, ora che ci penso-  
Whis vide il viso della donna rabbuiarsi e tra loro calò il silenzio, rotto soltanto dalle stridule e brevi risate di Bra, intenta a giocare.  
Vegeta… Bulma sentì un sapore amaro in bocca e deglutì. Non sapeva proprio cosa pensare o cosa dire, in quella situazione. Aveva talmente tanti dubbi che avrebbe voluto chiarire ma che non aveva il coraggio di affrontare con il suo compagno, tanti pensieri che avrebbe voluto esternare, ma non sapeva come.  
-Senti, Whis- si decise, infine, a dire attirando l’attenzione dell’altro su di sé.  
-Posso farti una confidenza? Ho davvero… bisogno di parlare di questa cosa senza essere giudicata paranoica o pazza-  
Whis si fece serio e si mise sull’attenti, comprendendo a cosa volesse alludere, ascoltando tutto ciò che Bulma aveva da dire. L’ascoltò mentre gli confidava che sentiva Vegeta distante da lei da un po’ di tempo, che se ne andava spesso senza dirle niente e che, ovviamente, litigavano per quello. Bulma sapeva che l’aveva ssempre fatto, allontanarsi dalle distrazioni per allenarsi in tutta tranquillità, ma non le andava giù che lo facesse senza dirle dove si trovava, perché poteva avere bisogno di una mano con la bambina e non sapeva come contattarlo. Anche se quello era il motivo minore, in quanto era munita di diverse ragazze che erano specializzate nel lavorare con i bambini, ma comunque era una cosa che la infastidiva. Gli confidò anche che aveva il forte sospetto che la stesse tradendo e che, al momento, non sapeva dove fosse il principe. D’altronde erano ormai più di due giorni che mancava da casa. Gli raccontò tutto, sentendosi anche piuttosto sciocca perché stava facendo quelle confidenze ad un essere ultra terreno, ma non ne poteva davvero più di sentirsi in quel modo, oppressa dalle domande.  
Whis ascoltò tutto quel discorso con estrema attenzione e poi sospirò.  
-Dunque è così…- mormorò e Bulma riuscì a scorgere una punta di amarezza nei suoi occhi.  
-Whis- lo chiamò Bulma -Se sai qualcosa che riguarda questa situazione ti prego di dirmelo. In fondo… non mi stupirei se i miei sospetti fossero giusti. Vegeta è sempre stato un uomo particolare, è difficile da spiegare, ma in un certo senso era come se me lo aspettassi-  
La donna incastrò i suoi grandi occhi blu in quelli impassibili dell’angelo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di supplica e quello afferrò il suo lungo scettro.  
-Sai, Bulma- cominciò pacato -Al momento non so dove si trovi Vegeta, ma ho un’idea piuttosto chiara di quello che sta succedendo. Le cose nell’universo funzionano in maniera strana: a volte sono chiare e cristalline come l’acqua di vostri meravigliosi oceani-  
La punta dello scettro si illuminò sotto il tocco della sua mano dal colore cianotico.  
-Ma altre volte sono oscure e per nulla chiare, come le fitte foreste di rovi, come la notte buia che non lascia vedere una strada precisa. Ti confido anch’io una cosa: il pesce oracolo ha fatto delle predizioni e tutta questa situazione porterà a qualcosa di nuovo nel nostro settimo universo. Ancora non mi è dato sapere se si tratti di buone o cattive notizie, ma sono sicuro che si tratta di cose veramente grandi-  
Il tono di Whis si fece preoccupato e malinconico.  
-Se sai dov’è Vegeta in questo momento e se la cosa ha a che fare con quello che mi hai appena detto- disse Bulma -Ti prego, dimmelo!-  
-Ti avverto- ribatté l’altro, mostrandole la sfera in cima al bastone, che stava formando delle immagini al suo interno -Che quello che vedrai potrebbe non piacerti-  
-Non mi interessa! Voglio fare luce su questa faccenda… ho bisogno di sapere- disse Bulma, sicura e risoluta, per poi guardare all’interno della sfera.  
Essa le mostrò una stanza piuttosto particolare, metallica e con degli strani oblò attaccati ai muri. Riconobbe la figura di Vegeta, seduto su un letto dalle lenzuola sfatte e candide, che gli dava le spalle. Stava piegato in avanti, i muscoli contratti e le mani sul viso. La sfera le mostrò il principe di fronte, che si copriva la faccia e si massaggiava le tempie, non si sentiva assolutamente nulla, quindi Bulma immaginò che non fosse possibile attivare le voci.  
Vide che Vegeta aveva il volto stanco, profonde occhiaie gli solcavano il viso, la fronte era corrugata e sembrava che avesse anche lui mille pensieri e preoccupazioni per la testa, sembrava davvero teso. Non fece in tempo a domandarsi di chi fossero quel letto e quella stanza che vide le lenzuola vicino a lui contrarsi di scatto, così comprese che il sayian non era da solo, sayian che si girò prontamente per guardare la persona misteriosa, avvolta nelle coperte.  
Bulma non lo vide subito perché la sua pelle si confondeva con il candore del letto, come un camaleonte che si mimetizzava, ma quando vide quella lunga coda bianca agitarsi freneticamente e quel corpo minuto rannicchiarsi su se stesso come fosse in preda al dolore più atroce, riconobbe Frieza.  
Si bloccò sul colpo, non aspettandosi una cosa del genere.  
-Che… significa?- domandò lei e Whis continuò a guardare nella sfera.  
-Immagino che tu non sappia cosa ha significato per Vegeta quell’uomo. Sicuramente sai che ha passato gran parte della sua vita al suo servizio-  
-Si, io…- Bulma si inumidì le labbra, portandosi via un po’ di rossetto.  
-So che ha lavorato per lui e che poi lo ha tradito volendo ottenere la vita eterna, ma… ma Vegeta non ha mai voluto parlarmene di più…io…-  
-Mia cara Bulma, Frieza non era solo il suo padrone- continuò Whis -Era anche il suo amante, ma ora come ora penso che già all’epoca fosse qualcosa di più simile ad un compagno-  
Whis osservò il bel viso della donna farsi sorpreso, mentre continuava a guardare le immagini nella sfera.  
-Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo e non ti nascondo che tenevo d’occhio tuo marito già da un po’ proprio perché me lo aspettavo-  
-Ma… perché non mi ha mai detto nulla? Perché non mi ha semplicemente lasciato, invece di tradirmi…- ora i suoi occhi si fecero lucidi, ma Whis le parlò con tono confortante.  
-Mia cara, tu pensi che Vegeta non ti ami? È certo che prova qualcosa di molto forte per te, ne sono più che sicuro, altrimenti non si darebbe tanta pena per te. Ma, vedi, il legame che c’è con quel Frieza è davvero molto forte, indissolubile per quanto si provi a spezzarlo. Se ti fidi della mia parola posso dirti che Vegeta ha provato ad allontanarsi da Frieza, anche con l’aiuto di Piccolo, che è venuto a conoscenza della situazione quasi per caso, ci ha provato sul serio proprio per amor tuo e dei vostri figli… ma non è riuscito nel suo intento. Nemmeno Frieza è del tutto felice di questo legame, entrambi si sentono legati e in trappola, ma non possono fare a meno di cercarsi-  
Bulma avvertì una strana sensazione nel sentire quella spiegazione.  
Dentro di sé sapeva di aver già collegato i pezzi del puzzle da quando Frieza era tornato in vita la prima volta. Ricordò il terrore che aveva provato quando aveva visto Vegeta attaccare Goku e applaudire Frieza, salvo poi scoprire che lo stava solo prendendo in giro. Ma già allora il suo istinto le aveva suggerito qualcosa, le aveva fatto scattare un piccolo campanello d’allarme dentro di sé. Ricordò poi di quando, dopo la sconfitta di Golden Frieza, durante il banchetto Vegeta aveva mangiato davvero poco, standosene in disparte. Il principe aveva sempre avuto un appetito insaziabile e aveva trovato strano che avesse mangiato solo un po’ di carne e delle verdure, non era da lui, ma aveva scacciato quel pensiero in favore dell’aria festosa e rilassata che c’era in quel momento. Ricordò della reazione quasi esagerata che aveva avuto quando Goku aveva deciso di prendere Frieza come ultimo combattente per il torneo del potere. Aveva accettato solo sforzandosi la sua decisione, e avrebbe anche potuto capire una reazione del genere, d’altronde era stato il suo servo per molto tempo, ma si preoccupò piuttosto quando, mentre Goku lo andava a prendere negli inferi, Vegeta si era fiondato dentro casa come se fosse in preda ad un attacco di ansia improvviso. Lo aveva visto tremare leggermente e respirare a fatica, ma complice la preoccupazione di tutta quella situazione e gli altri guerrieri riuniti nel suo balcone, ancora una volta, aveva ignorato i segnali che il suo istinto di donna le stava dando.  
Bulma guardava all’interno della sfera, rapita da quello che le mostrava. Aveva visto Vegeta girarsi sul letto e raggiungere Frieza, che se ne stava ancora rannicchiato su se stesso, tenendo il viso verso il basso e non permettendole di vederlo, mentre si teneva le braccia strette sull’addome. Vide Vegeta stendersi quasi del tutto accanto a lui, sfiorarlo con le dita, lo sguardo adesso era preoccupato. Lo vide muovere le labbra ma non sentì cosa stesse dicendo e lo vide spostare le braccia bianche di Frieza dal suo addome, facendogli mostrare il viso.  
Fu a quel punto che Bulma poté vedere la sua faccia contratta in una smorfia, venendone colpita. Quei lineamenti così delicati e quasi femminili ora lasciavano vedere una forte sensazione di disagio, non soltanto fisico, ma anche emotivo, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo facesse terribilmente soffrire, vide i suoi occhi rossi come il sangue andare a cercare quelli scuri di Vegeta.  
Bulma schiuse le labbra e scosse leggermente la testa.  
-Che espressione sofferente…- mormorò soltanto, cogliendo Whis di sorpresa.  
-Sembra stare così male… e pare che Vegeta si stia quasi prendendo cura di lui- disse mentre guardava Vegeta contrastare le manate e i deboli colpi di coda di Frieza come se stesse rifiutando il suo aiuto, riuscendo infine a sovrastarlo per, finalmente, calmarlo tra le braccia coperte di cicatrici. Frieza, che appariva ancora in preda a tremendi spasmi, nascose il volto nel collo del principe, che aveva ancora lo sguardo preoccupato e pensieroso.  
Bulma ripensò alle parole che Whis aveva detto poco prima: guardando quelle immagini non le era difficile capire che per Vegeta quel Frieza era qualcosa di speciale, si sorprese di vedere un’espressione così dolorosa sul viso di uno come Frieza, all’apparenza spietato e cinico, ma che ora appariva debole e fragile. Si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia e sospirò, vedendo Whis riporre il bastone accanto a sé.  
-Come ti ho detto poco fa- parlò l’angelo -Questa situazione è importante ai fini dello sviluppo delle vostre vite-  
Lei quasi non lo sentì, ma, dentro di sé, vedendo il principe comportarsi in quel modo, provò uno strano senso di rassegnazione misto a calma.

Frieza si distese sul letto a pancia in giù, sentendo l’addome e il petto di Vegeta aderire alla sua schiena. Aprì leggermente le gambe per permettere al principe di scivolare lentamente nel suo corpo, unendosi a lui.  
Quante volte lo avevano fatto da quando era iniziato il calore? Non lo sapeva con certezza, a malapena si era accorto che erano passati quattro giorni dall’inizio di quella tortura, alleviata solo dalla presenza del principe, che si era preso cura di lui come mai aveva fatto nessun altro. Il suo orgoglio gli intimava spesso di rifiutare tutte quelle attenzioni e infatti ogni volta che Vegeta lo vedeva contorcersi per il dolore dei crampi e gli si avvicinava per toccarlo Frieza lo scacciava di malo modo, salvo poi arrendersi al suo tocco delicato e, si potrebbe dire, premuroso.  
Le dita bianche di Frieza si contrassero afferrando con forza le lenzuola del letto mentre Vegeta si muoveva dentro di lui, facendo esplodere il piacere nel suo corpo, corpo che finalmente iniziava ad apprezzare. Gemette rendendosi conto di quanto fosse sensibile la sua pelle durante il calore, di quanto fosse piacevole lasciarsi andare alle attenzioni del suo amante, spostò la coda per permettergli di affondare meglio in lui, schiuse le labbra scure e si concesse l’ennesimo orgasmo che giunse assieme al generoso getto del principe che si riversò dentro di lui. Entrambi vennero scossi da brividi mentre si accasciavano stanchi l’uno sull’altro sul grande letto.  
Respirarono a fondo, riprendendo fiato e Vegeta si staccò da lui, mentre il seme fuoriusciva dell’intimità del dittatore, ormai sfinito, che rimase in quella posizione, beandosi della sensazione post orgasmo e accorgendosi che, ormai, i dolori dovuti al calore stavano scemando. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Vegeta stendersi accanto a lui.  
“Rimarrò qui finché non finirà il calore” aveva detto dopo aver fatto sesso il primo giorno, e così aveva fatto. Gli era rimasto vicino durante tutto quel breve periodo che però, a Frieza, era sembrato infinito. Quel lato così premuroso e apprensivo del principe lo disgustava, aveva sempre odiato le persone con quelle caratteristiche, Goku per esempio era davvero troppo genuino per i suoi gusti, ma in quella situazione fu segretamente felice che Vegeta si stesse comportando così con lui. Tutto il disagio dovuto al calore era stato contrastato dalla presenza costante del compagno accanto a lui, le forze gli mancavano e aveva trascorso praticamente quasi tutto il tempo a dormire e a contorcersi per i dolori. Ogni volta che si agitava sentiva Vegeta avvicinarsi al suo corpo per tentare un approccio. Inizialmente gli aveva dato sui nervi quell’atteggiamento, ma ora, a mente quasi fresca e con i dolori che stavano svanendo, comprese che non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio. Avere il proprio corpo sempre a contatto con quello del sayian, lasciare che il suo profumo virile e rassicurante gli inondasse le narici e lasciarsi possedere e dominare in quel modo in fondo non gli era dispiaciuto.  
-Sembri stare meglio- la voce di Vegeta gli fece aprire gli occhi, svegliandolo dal lieve torpore e lo guardò.  
-Se il calore ha come conseguenza il farti rimanere qui… potrei anche cambiare idea sulla sofferenza che mi provoca- rispose Frieza, mordendosi le labbra e Vegeta emise un verso tra il divertito e il rassegnato. Osservò il proprio corpo, coperto di segni di graffi e morsi ancora freschi, passando poi a scrutare la pelle candida del tiranno, anch’essa marchiata da profondi segni di morsi. L’istinto di affondare i denti nella sua carne si era fatto sentire molto forte durante quei giorni e non aveva potuto fare a meno di assecondarlo, si beò di quel corpo che riportava i segni del suo passaggio, della sua possessione.  
-Anche se ho una gran voglia di tornare al lavoro- gli disse e Vegeta gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa.  
-E come pretendi di farti vedere in giro per la nave con tutti quei segni addosso. Non vorrai che i tuoi uomini ti vedano in queste condizioni e inizino a parlare. “Ehi, la sai la novità? Lord Frieza si fa scopare dal principe sayian"- esclamò sarcastico e l’alieno bianco gli afferrò il collo con la mano fredda, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo viso.  
-Indosserei un mantello- rispose, guardandolo dritto negli occhi nerissimi.  
-Dovresti smetterla di giocare con il fuoco, mio dolce principe. Finirai per bruciarti- sussurrò poi sulle sue labbra e Vegeta gli sorrise.  
-Ma tu sai che mi piace il rischio-  
Frieza aggredì le sue labbra, trascinandolo in un bacio passionale e desiderato, assaporando la sua bocca, stimolando la lingua con la propria e togliendogli letteralmente il fiato. Quando si staccò si godette la sua faccia sorpresa ma soddisfatta. Vegeta fece un mezzo sorriso mentre si metteva a sedere sul letto, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e il cuore che batteva forte nel petto costellato di cicatrici.  
-Consideralo un ringraziamento per le tue attenzioni- e Vegeta si morse un labbro, sentendo le guance accaldarsi e il cuore iniziare a battere più forte.  
-Io…- mormorò prima di essere interrotto dal suono del campanello della stanza. Anche Frieza si mise seduto anche lui, premendo un pulsante sulla parete accanto a lui per visionare di chi si trattasse e azionare la voce.  
-Mi perdoni, Lord Frieza- Kikono venne mostrato sullo schermo accanto alla porta e la sua voce risuonò metallica -Ma sono appena arrivate le medicine che ha ordinato e ho ritenuto fosse opportuno fargliele avere il prima possibile-  
A quelle parole gli occhi di Frieza si illuminarono e fece uno scatto in avanti, trattenendo una piccola smorfia di dolore.  
-Molto bene, Kikono, passale tramite la bocchetta. Poi puoi congedarti- Frieza raggiunse la porta metallica mentre Vegeta si sedeva sul bordo del letto e indossava i boxer. Vide Frieza afferrare le capsule contenenti le medicine e aprì subito quella anti gravidanza, ingurgitandone una, per poi iniziare ad aprire la capsula dei soppressori.  
-Finalmente, cazzo…- mormorò tra sé e sé, vedendo in quelle piccole compresse la sua salvezza, non accorgendosi che Vegeta aveva indossato anche i pantaloni scuri della battle suit. Il principe lo osservava intensamente, il corpo minuto e marchiato, le mani tremanti mentre si portava l’ultima pillola alla bocca.  
Lo vide andargli incontro e abbandonare le scatole sul letto mentre il sayian si alzava per trovarsi di fronte a lui. Gli morse le labbra nere e Frieza gli tracciò una cicatrice sul petto con il dito bianco e freddo.  
-Vado a sciacquarmi la faccia- gli disse e lo vide rivolgergli uno sguardo malinconico mentre si chiudeva nel bagno privato del suo signore.  
Chiuse la porta e vi poggiò la schiena, coprendosi il viso con una mano, andando poi verso il lavabo, osservando il suo riflesso nello specchio di fronte a sé. Si vide diverso, osservò le borse scure sotto gli occhi che gli segnavano la pelle, così come i segni dei denti e delle unghie di Frieza che gli decoravano la pelle dorata. Fissò negli occhi il suo riflesso e provò disgusto.  
-Che cazzo credi di fare…?- domandò a sé stesso, stringendo il bordo del lavabo con le mani, facendo sbiancare le nocche.  
-Non voglio andarmene da qui…- disse poi, pronunciando quella frase come fosse un mormorio. Aprì l’acqua e la fece scorrere tra le dita, bagnando il viso e passandosi le mani tra i capelli, scompigliandoli.  
Si guardò ancora e posò la fronte sullo specchio, sconsolato e amareggiato.  
-Ti sei… di nuovo innamorato di lui…-  
Parlò di nuovo sommessamente, costringendosi a chiudere l’acqua e ad allontanarsi dallo specchio. Vedere la sua faccia, in quel momento gli provocava una grande sensazione di disgusto. Pensò a Bulma, ai suoi figli, alla vita che si era costruito negli anni sulla Terra, pensò che per quanto amasse tutto ciò, per quanto sentisse che il suo posto era laggiù, su quel pianeta blu e accogliente, non poteva negare che una parte della sua stessa anima apparteneva sempre allo spazio, a quelle enormi navi spaziali come quella in cui si trovava in quel momento.  
Ammise che una parte della sua anima era sempre appartenuta a Frieza.  
In quel momento aveva una gran voglia di piangere, di urlare e di prendere a pugni qualcosa per sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione. Ringhiò e si diede un pugno sulla fronte.  
-Stupido, stupido, stupido idiota- mormorò mentre si dirigeva verso la porta per tornare in stanza.  
La trovò vuota.  
Vide che la maglia della sua tuta era accuratamente piegata sul letto, insieme agli stivali, guanti e alla corazza. Comprese l’invito di Frieza e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: doveva aver capito che se lo avesse trattenuto ancora la situazione sarebbe inevitabilmente precipitata. Non si sarebbe trattenuto dal costringerlo a rimanere con lui, quella volta ed entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe stata una grande idea. Si rivestì mentre lo immaginava coperto da un ampio mantello bianco che si dirigeva verso la sala comandi, pronto a tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni, anche se non era ancora in forma perfetta.  
Nel giro di poco tempo Vegeta viaggiava a gran velocità nella sua navicella monoposto, guardando l’immensità dello spazio di fronte a sé, guardando la strada che lo avrebbe riportato sul suo pianeta, e mentre guardava i vari corpi celesti attorno a lui iniziò a riconsiderare il concetto di “casa" e “libertà” che aveva.


	12. Capitolo 12

Piccolo rilassò il volto mentre volgeva lo sguardo verso il cielo limpido e sereno. Il fatto che ci fosse un così bel tempo sembrava una sorta di scherzo del destino, come fosse la calma che anticipava la tempesta. Erano ormai giorni che aveva una strana sensazione, come se il suo istinto gli stesse urlando che qualcosa non andava. Non sapeva cosa fosse, ma si era ritrovato a stare sempre all’erta, come se sapesse che stava per succedere qualcosa di terribile. Non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che i suoi sospetti divenissero reali, e soprattutto non sapeva nemmeno se tali dubbi erano fondati o solo frutto della sua fantasia. Si era sempre fidato del suo istinto, ma in quel momento sperò vivamente che si stesse sbagliando.

Bulma si lasciò stringere dalle braccia forti e muscolose di Vegeta che, finalmente, era tornato dopo quasi cinque giorni di lontananza. Quando lo aveva visto arrivare con la navicella monoposto nel retro del giardino di casa, la donna aveva ancora nella mente la discussione che aveva avuto con Whis e le immagini che aveva visto nella sfera del suo scettro. Quando vide Vegeta scendere dalla navicella sentì tutta la calma e la rassegnazione che avevano albergato nel suo animo fino a quel momento, trasformarsi in ira e delusione, salvo poi rimanere molto sorpresa quando vide il principe andarle incontro, gli occhi sembravano lucidi e l’espressione sul suo viso era particolarmente triste e malinconica.   
La sorpresa della donna aumentò quando si sentì abbracciare da quell’uomo così freddo e distaccato, poco avvezzo alle dimostrazioni d’affetto e si lasciò trasportare dall’emozione di quel contatto, senza però ricambiarlo. Sentiva che Vegeta voleva dirle qualcosa, glielo leggeva in faccia, poteva anche immaginare di cosa si trattasse, ma sapeva anche che non era semplice affrontare un argomento delicato come il tradimento. Bulma decise che gli avrebbe dato il suo tempo, anche perché non le sembrava il caso di fargli capire che ormai sapeva tutto, che aveva visto cosa faceva quando stava lontano da lei e, soprattutto, con chi lo faceva.   
Si sorprese della calma che stava mostrando in quella situazione. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere così matura e lucida da pensare ai pro e ai contro di ogni cosa che avrebbe potuto e voluto dire a Vegeta, d’altronde avrebbe potuto sputargli in faccia tutto ciò che sapeva e che pensava in quel momento. Avrebbe potuto urlargli la sua delusione perché, in fondo, avrebbe potuto lasciarla prima di tradirla, avrebbe potuto dirle chiaro e tondo che non aveva più intenzione di portare avanti una relazione con lei, invece di tenere un piede in due scarpe facendo soffrire entrambi.  
Ma poi si domandò se lei sarebbe stata capace di confessare un tradimento con così tanta facilità e la delusione e la rabbia diventarono frustrazione perché, no, era piuttosto convinta che non avrebbe saputo farlo e si sarebbe comportata come lui: come una codarda.

-Non pensavo di arrivare fino a questo punto- spiegava Vegeta, lo sguardo mortificato e il cuore a brandelli, gli occhi di ossidiana incastrati in quelli marini della donna, seduta di fronte a lui, che ascoltava con attenzione, anch’ella con l’anima angosciata.   
-Ti assicuro che ferirti era l’ultima cosa che volevo-  
La voce dell’uomo risuonava bassa, come se si stesse trattenendo dall’urlare, rotta dal dolore, forzata. Stava immobile, in piedi di fronte a lei, ma avrebbe voluto camminare in tondo, fino a scavare un solco sotto i suoi piedi, fino a quando non avesse consumato le suole degli stivali.  
-Ma non posso più andare avanti così… posso continuare mentire a me stesso ma non posso mentire a te-   
Bulma spostò gli occhi verso la grande finestra accanto a lei, guardando il cielo. Cominciava ad imbrunire, fuori, le nuvole avevano iniziato a tingersi di rosa e arancio, i rami degli alberi venivano smossi dal vento e lei poteva immaginare il suono che facevano le foglie.   
-È meglio che ti trovi qualcuno migliore di me-   
Concluse il principe e, senza aspettare che Bulma rispondesse, si voltò e si avviò verso la porta della camera per uscire, ma la voce secca della sua compagna lo fece bloccare.   
-È tutto qui quello che hai da dirmi?-   
Vegeta non si girò per guardarla, non ne aveva il coraggio, lo aveva usato tutto per andare con lei in camera loro e fare quel breve discorso. Non riusciva a trovarne altro.  
Verme schifoso.  
-Cos'altro vuoi sentirti dire?- domandò con un filo di voce.  
-Non è quello che vorrei sentirmi dire, è quello che /tu/ vorresti dire- ribatté seccamente lei.  
-Non ho altro da dire, Bulma- la mano di Vegeta si avvicinò alla maniglia della porta e l’avrebbe anche abbassata per uscire se non avesse sentito Bulma alzarsi di scatto, raggiungerlo per colpirlo con un pugno sulla schiena.  
Non gli fece male, figuriamoci, ma quel gesto ferì Vegeta nell’animo più di quanto non avrebbe fatto una raffica di onde energetiche.  
-Perché non me ne hai parlato subito?!- urlò Bulma sentendo la rabbia montarle dentro come un fuoco.  
-Per quale motivo hai dovuto comportarti così?- un altro pugno raggiunse la schiena robusta del principe, che a quel punto si voltò appoggiandosi contro la porta.  
-"Ho un’altra persona”? Davvero, Vegeta? Me lo dici così, di punto in bianco e senza preavviso? Senza un minimo di tatto?- urlò e Vegeta la guardò stancamente.   
-Lo sai che non ho mai apprezzato i giri di parole. Preferisco essere diretto-  
-Ma non sincero, a quanto pare- ribatté lei e il cuore di Vegeta perse un battito, perché sapeva che lei aveva ragione.   
-Credevo che per lo meno mi rispettassi! Non ho mai preteso amore da parte tua, ma…-  
-No!- la mano di Vegeta si posò sulla bocca dell’altra, mettendola a tacere. Non le avrebbe permesso di andare avanti con quelle insinuazioni, fraintendendo tutto.  
-No, non puoi accusarmi di non averti amato o rispettato, donna!- esclamò lui e la donna si liberò della mano che la zittiva.   
-Ho provato, e provo ancora, un forte sentimento per te, sei la madre dei miei figli, ma ho combinato un casino! Mi sono comportato come un rifiuto e non ho intenzione di andare avanti così proprio perché ti rispetto!-  
-Avresti dovuto lasciarmi prima di tradirmi, Vegeta!- urlò lei, gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremanti.  
-Credi che sia facile confessare un tradimento, Bulma?- le rispose lui.  
-Non lo è per niente. Non è facile ammettere di essersi innamorati di un’altra persona quando si è impegnati. Non mi sono mai trovato in una situazione del genere, non avevo idea di come affrontarla e non avevo nemmeno idea di che cazzo stessi provando dentro di me. Non ero sicuro di niente!-  
Vegeta buttò fuori tutto quel discorso sentendo il petto scoppiargli e il naso iniziare a pizzicare. Si sentiva sull’orlo di una crisi, anche perché quella situazione gli ricordava in modo incredibilmente chiaro il momento in cui, anni prima, aveva lasciato Frieza per prendere la sua strada.  
Si sentì proprio un fenomeno nel far soffrire le persone a cui teneva, perché sì, già a quei tempi teneva a Frieza in una maniera perversa e ancora non chiara, e teneva ancora a Bulma nonostante il sentimento di amore e passione che lo aveva legato a lei fosse ormai scemato.  
“Davvero fantastico, Vegeta. Hai vinto il primo premio di verme traditore dell’anno”   
Il senso di colpa si annidò dentro di lui mentre vedeva le lacrime sgorgare dagli occhi cristallini di Bulma, ormai in preda ai singhiozzi.   
Tentò la sorte e le mise una mano sulla spalla, provando ad attirarlo a sé e lei lo lasciò fare. Le mise una mano dietro la schiena, facendole premere il viso contro il petto. La mano piccola e pallida di lei andò a stringere il tessuto della maglia nera che avvolgeva il busto dell’uomo. Continuò a singhiozzare, le lacrime le solcavano il bel viso incorniciato dai corti capelli azzurri e dopo aver pianto si sentì un po’ meglio, leggermente più lucida.  
Aveva sfogato.  
Si staccò da lui e la mano virile ed abbronzata le asciugò la faccia. Lui posò la fronte sulla sua, gli occhi serrati.  
-Non ti biasimerò se non vorrai perdonarmi- mormorò -E capirò se mi odierai per il resto dei tuoi giorni. Ma è una decisione sofferta… e purtroppo necessaria. Se vado avanti così esco di testa…-  
Bulma tirò su con il naso e finì di asciugarsi il viso, guardando il sayian con ancora gli occhi lucidi.  
-Non mi fraintendere, Vegeta. Non ti posso incolpare per esserti innamorato di qualcun altro… sono solo delusa perché avrei preferito venirlo a sapere prima che…- si bloccò.  
Avrebbe voluto dire “prima che Whis mi mostrasse la cosa", ma si rese conto che non poteva farlo. Lo avrebbe soltanto mandato nel panico e, sicuramente, non sarebbe stato felice di scoprire che il suo maestro le aveva rivelato tutto. Lei non sapeva nemmeno se Vegeta sapesse a sua volta che Whis era a conoscenza della situazione.  
-Prima di cosa?- domandò Vegeta e lei si riprese.   
-Sì, prima che la situazione degenerasse in questo modo… non so nemmeno chi sia questa persona- mentì e lo vide irrigidirsi.   
-Non… non posso dirtelo- rispose risoluto e Bulma decise di non insistere. In un certo senso capiva il suo punto di vista, non voleva allarmarla e farla stare ancora peggio, per cui si limitò a stringere ancora la sua maglia.   
-Spero che almeno continuerai a prenderti cura dei tuoi figli, Vegeta- gli disse con un filo di voce e lui le posò una mano sulla testa, sospirando.   
-Non potrei mai abbandonarli- rispose semplicemente.  
Bulma sentì il cuore più leggero. Nel suo petto diverse emozioni stavano avendo una battaglia non indifferente: era vero che non provava rancore verso Vegeta per essere caduto nuovamente nelle braccia di Frieza, anche perché aveva visto come l’alieno guardava suo marito quando Whis le aveva mostrato la sfera. Aveva visto come Frieza cercava il contatto con Vegeta in quel letto, nonostante all’apparenza lo rifiutasse, aveva visto come lo aveva guardato quando Vegeta si era addormentato stringendolo a sé ed aveva visto come Vegeta guardava lui. Aveva visto un legame davvero molto profondo, che andava al di là del semplice amore, qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto occasione di vedere. Era anche vero tutto ciò che aveva detto a Vegeta, avrebbe davvero preferito venirlo a sapere appena se ne era reso conto, e difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a perdonare quel punto, ma ormai era fatta e non si sarebbe potuto tornare indietro.   
Si sentiva a pezzi, ma avrebbe superato il tutto, si sarebbe rimessa in piedi come aveva sempre fatto. Era una donna forte ed era anche abbastanza matura per perdonare e comprendere un tradimento.   
Si sarebbe risollevata.

Lord Beerus guardava la crepa che dava sull’altro mondo fronte a lui che mostrava Goku e Vegeta combattere furiosamente tra loro, completamente assorti nel loro allenamento grazie all’aiuto dello scettro magico di Whis. Vegeta sembrava più rilassato agli occhi del Dio della distruzione, che non sapeva ancora di quanto accaduto tra lui e la moglie.   
Il principe era stato trascinato da Goku sul pianeta di Lord Beerus appena tornato da Vampa. Vegeta aveva appena finito di parlare con Bulma e le sue intenzioni erano di non perdere tempo e contattare Frieza, ma tornare ad allenarsi e a combattere assieme al suo rivale gli era sembrata una buona idea. Aveva bisogno di sfogare tutta la tensione e lo stress accumulati durante quel periodo infernale e così aveva accettato. Il desiderio di rivedere l’alieno bianco era davvero forte in lui, ma aveva anche bisogno di tempo per stare un po’ per conto suo. Voleva pensare a se stesso, cercando di assimilare il senso di colpa che lo faceva star male. Aveva sofferto tanto, facendo soffrire a sua volta anche Bulma, che non centrava nulla in quella storia, che avrebbe dovuto rimanere al di fuori da tutto quello. E sapeva che aveva fatto soffrire anche Frieza. Si decantava tanto crudele e senza legami di alcun tipo, l’imperatore, e forse in passato era così, ma ora era cambiato. Così come Vegeta aveva cambiato priorità, modo di pensare e molto altro, anche Frieza aveva lavorato inconsciamente su se stesso. Il principe parò una raffica di colpi lanciati dall’avversario, mentre pensava a quanto fosse stato stupido a non rendersi conto già da ragazzo di quello che provava. Era giovane ed inesperto, desiderava soltanto il potere e una potenza incredibile, si era lasciato trasportare in quella strana relazione con Frieza e anche se in quel periodo ci stava bene la cosa gli aveva fatto paura. Temeva che avrebbe vissuto nell’ombra del suo signore, costretto ad essere il suo servo fino alla fine della sua vita. Non era ciò che voleva all’epoca.  
Si domandò se fosse il caso di pentirsi di essersene andato per la sua strada, ma forse no. In fin dei conti se fosse rimasto con lui le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, con i loro cuori avidi e malvagi, per cui no, non si sarebbe pentito della sua scelta.   
Whis andò verso Lord Beerus che lo guardò pensieroso.  
-Quando succederà, Whis?- domandò il Dio all’angelo -Quanto manca alla catastrofe?-   
Whis osservò il cielo, sospirando.   
-Non molto ormai, mio signore- rispose -Non possiamo farci niente, in fondo. Abbiamo interferito troppe volte con il corso degli eventi, durante il ritorno di Frieza e anche durante la battaglia contro Black. Il Gran Sacerdote e il consiglio supremo mi hanno avvertito che qualcosa succederà, ma ancora non si sa di cosa si tratti-  
L’angelo andò verso il suo signore e si mise ad osservare anche lui i due combattenti che si sfidavano.   
-Bisogna solo sperare che si tratti di una minaccia che questi due e gli altri guerrieri possano affrontare, anche se ho i miei dubbi, altrimenti il grande Zeno Sama non mi avrebbe ammonito riguardo i viaggi nel tempo e le interferenze-  
Vegeta scaricò una raffica di raggi laser conto Goku ed esultò quando lo mise KO.  
-Mi auguro solo- disse Beerus -Che il corso degli eventi porti a qualcosa di fondamentale nel nostro universo-  
Si guardò una mano, stringendola a pugno.


	13. Capitolo 13

Non era sicuramente un esperto di quel genere di cose, ma era in grado di riconoscere le immagini sfocate e seppur poco chiare sulla macchina del suo medico di bordo.   
-Mio signore, non c’è nessun dubbio, a questo punto- disse il dottor Filhena, un alieno di bassa statura con la pelle verdastra e una folta chioma nera sul cranio allungato, in contrasto col muso piccolo e schiacciato. Una persona fedele, a detta dell’imperatore.  
-C’è sicuramente un uovo che si sta formando dentro di voi-  
Durante i vari esami per scoprire la causa di quegli strani malori quali nausea, improvvise vertigini e debolezza fisica, a Frieza era stato accennato della possibilità di una gravidanza.   
Panico.   
Il panico più totale aveva assalito e annebbiato la sua mente di solito lucida e razionale. Era passato poco più di un mese da quando era stato con Vegeta durante il calore, non era possibile che uni dei suoi terrori più grandi si stesse avverando in quel momento.   
Non era possibile che la sfortuna lo perseguitasse in quel campo. Era già infastidito dal suo calore irregolare e decisamente poco discreto, una gravidanza in quel momento, dopo aver ricominciato a viaggiare e governare il suo impero era proprio l’ultima cosa che avrebbe desiderato in vita sua. Il solo pensiero lo aveva sempre disgustato, il pensiero di un ulteriore cambiamento del suo corpo lo faceva stare malissimo, il pensiero di dare alla luce un figlio lo metteva in soggezione.   
Non sapeva nemmeno se fosse del tutto possibile un unione tra un sayian e uno della sua specie, non era mai capitato un caso simile nemmeno ai medici. Che creatura sarebbe potuta venire fuori? I figli di Vegeta avevano, ovviamente, un aspetto del tutto umano, ma lui? Cosa avrebbe potuto far nascere?  
Valori sballati, ormoni impazziti, proteine e altre cose che non funzionavano come avrebbero dovuto, Frieza sentì le spiegazioni del medico senza nemmeno prestarvi molta attenzione dopo aver saputo che probabilmente era rimasto incinto, ma ora le immagini sullo schermo della macchina parlavano chiaro.  
Quel fottuto utero era ancora allargato nel suo ventre e poteva chiaramente vedere un puntino nel centro: l’uovo che stava crescendo.   
-Avevo preso la pillola- mormorò più a se stesso che al medico e questi continuò a premere la piccola sonda gelida contro il basso ventre per avere una visione più completa della sua situazione.   
-Pillola, My Lord?-   
-Anti gravidanza, quella universale che ha effetto anche se assunta dopo qualche giorno dai rapporti- spiegò Frieza, mettendosi seduto più comodamente sul lettino su cui il medico lo aveva fatto accomodare per l’ecografia.   
-Non ho ben presente tutti i principi contenuti e gli effetti di tale medicina, Signore, ma è probabile che a causa della vostra condizione poco regolare non abbia avuto gli effetti desiderati-   
Il dottor Filhena gli tolse la sonda dell’addome e Frieza rimase immobile con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, che andava oltre il suo trono volante abbandonato di fronte a lui, nell’ambulatorio del dottore.   
-Dovrò informarmi più a fondo sulla questione e controllare i vari parametri in modo da prescriverne una diversa, più adatta alle esigenze di vostra maestà-   
Il dittatore si alzò dal lettino e si mise di fronte allo schermo che ancora mostrava il suo utero mentre il medico prendeva nota delle cose scoperte sul suo palmare.   
-In ogni caso, My Lord- gli disse -Qualora non desideraste portare avanti la gravidanza potete sempre ricorrere all’aborto, tramite medicinale o tramite operazione, dipende. Bisognerà fare delle ulteriori analisi per tenere sotto controllo la situazione. È una pratica sicura e, se lo desiderate, me ne occuperò io stesso-   
Frieza andò a sedersi nel suo confortevole trono volante, trovandolo freddo ma accogliente e si diresse verso la porta dell’ambulatorio.   
-Mi hai fornito delle spiegazioni più che complete, Filhena, te ne sono grato- gli rivolse uno sguardo breve e intenso -Per la fine del mese riceverai un aumento della tua paga-  
Concluse e lasciò la stanza con il medico, sorpreso ed onorato dalle parole gentili del suo signore, per avventurarsi nei corridoi della nave madre, spogli, freddi e desolati, esattamente come si sentiva in quel momento. 

Mentre colpiva con sferzate della coda alcuni robot programmati per lanciare onde di energia, Frieza urlava. Urlava con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, la sua voce risuonava forte e rotta nella palestra della sua astronave, dalle pareti metalliche e senza oblò di alcun tipo, arredata soltanto con vari robot come quelli che stava facendo a pezzi e altri attrezzi simili.  
Urlava, Frieza, il sudore che gli colava sulla fronte bianca, i muscoli tesi così come i nervi. Nelle sue condizioni non gli avrebbe fatto bene fare così tanto sforzo fisico, ma a lui in quel momento non importava.   
-Calmati, calmati, puoi sempre abortire- si diceva a voce alta tra un raggio laser e l’altro, massaggiandosi le tempie con forza.  
-Una soluzione esiste- si diceva per poi andare in forma Golden Frieza e sfoderare tutta la sua aura, illuminando la stanza e sfogare tutta la sua ira.   
La frustrazione e la rabbia lo rendevano cieco, sentendosi impotente di fronte a quel brutto scherzo del destino. Era vero che poteva sempre sbarazzarsi di quel figlio indesiderato, ma lo infastidiva il semplice fatto che fosse accaduto.  
Perché?  
Perché doveva avere così tanta sfortuna con il proprio corpo?   
Si accasciò in terra, la pelle tornò bianca e gli occhi gli pizzicarono. Per quale motivo si stava dando tanta pena per la cosa? E perché non aveva subito detto al suo medico di organizzare la sala per togliere quello schifo di uovo da dentro il suo ventre? La risposta gli era chiara: dentro di sé sapeva che sarebbe stato corretto informare Vegeta.   
Oh, correttezza. Da quanto era diventato così sentimentale e avvezzo a certi concetti come la correttezza e la lealtà? Il suo amante sicuramente gli avrebbe detto di abortire se non lo avesse voluto crescere, ma c’era qualcosa che lo bloccava. Forse avrebbe voluto vedere la sua faccia una volta appresa una notizia come quella.  
Si coprì il volto con le mani, domandandosi cosa fare e, soprattutto, come farlo.


	14. Capitolo 14

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, il suo istinto non sbagliava mai.   
Il mantello svolazzava nel vento mentre Piccolo si aggirava sull’isola dell'ovest, disseminata di cadaveri da cui iniziavano a crescere piccoli filamenti verdi.  
Quella catastrofe era iniziata in maniera talmente graduale e quasi invisibile che nessuno si era praticamente accorto di nulla. La gente muore in continuazione, ma un aumento di decessi così veloce e progressivo e in così pochi giorni, non si era mai registrato nel corso del tempo. Gli scienziati e i migliori ricercatori del mondo si stavano impegnando al massimo per capire la causa di quella moria improvvisa, ma ancora non si era venuti a capo di niente, anche perché molti perivano velocemente nel bel mezzo delle ricerche. Era solo saltato fuori uno strano baccello di origine non terrestre, non era ancora chiaro se si trattasse di un batterio o di un parassita o, ancora, di un virus, che causava una coagulazione del sangue che non era normale, provocando la morte nel giro di pochissimo tempo. Non si sapeva nemmeno se la trasmissione si svolgesse per via orale, per contatto o altro. I cadaveri sviluppavano solo in seguito quella specie di muschio sopra la pelle, che cresceva a dismisura fino dare vita ad un vero e proprio ecosistema vegetale sui corpi ormai privi di vita.  
Era tutto avvolto nel mistero.  
Il namecciano sorvolava le terre per cercare di capire quale fosse la prossima mossa da fare, d’altronde questa sorta di invasione si era mostrata da poco ma nessuno sapeva esattamente da quanto andasse avanti e quando queste creature unicellulari fossero giunte sulla Terra. Per quel che ne sapevano avrebbero anche potuto essere sempre presenti ed aver iniziato il loro sviluppo solo in quel momento essendosi trovati, per qualche motivo, in condizioni favorevoli alla loro crescita.  
I guerrieri Z avevano già fatto visita al palazzo di Bazar per recuperare dei senzu, ma a quanto pare quel tipo di medicina non funzionava e così si erano ritrovati a vedere soccombere alcuni dei loro compagni: Crili, Yamcho avevano perso la vita. Non riuscivano a capacitarsi di aver perso i loro amici in quel modo così improvviso ed orrendo, ma ancora peggio, Piccolo ancora non aveva superato la morte di Gohan.   
Il suo allievo, amico, quello che aveva cresciuto e amato come fosse un figlio suo, lo aveva abbandonato per sempre, non riusciva ancora ad accettare la cosa, anche perché aveva seri dubbi che avrebbe potuto riportare in vita le persone morte, dal momento che aveva il sospetto che Shenron avrebbe visto tutto quello come fosse una malattia o una causa naturale, trattandosi di un baccello. Riuscì a rimanere abbastanza lucido da precipitarsi verso la Capsule Corporation, dove trovò Bulma intenta ad esaminare alcuni campioni.  
-I telegiornali dicono che quasi il 40% della popolazione mondiale è stata sterminata da questa… cosa- gli spiegò con tono allarmato e scosso, le orecchie che rimbombavano dei lamenti della piccola Bra, riposta nel lettino dentro il laboratorio. Le si avvicinò e la prese in braccio per calmarla, battendole la mano sulla schiena.  
-Non so più cosa dobbiamo fare… non so come possiamo risolvere questa situazione!- si sfogò disperata -Ha chiamato il Maestro Muten, mi ha detto che anche Riff è stato colpito… come se non bastasse non riesco a contattare Whis per far tornare Goku e Vegeta…-  
Una voce si insinuò nelle loro menti, come fosse una comunicazione telepatica e riconobbero la voce di Re Kaio.  
-Signore, che succede?- domandò il namecciano, sentendolo allarmato e tentando di ignorare il pianto della bambina.   
-È successa una cosa terribile- cominciò Re Kaio -Dende è… sì insomma…- non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Bulma emise un verso shockato.   
-No, Re Kaio, non ci dica che Dende è morto…?- domandò con voce rotta, andando con la mente alle sfere del drago, ormai inutilizzabili, oltre che ad un ulteriore amico perduto.  
-È così, purtroppo è successo poco fa-   
Nessuno sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare in quel momento, si lasciarono scoraggiare da quella notizia, ma purtroppo il Kaio Sama non aveva ancora finito di parlare.   
-E non è tutto. Piccolo…- si rivolse al namecciano che ebbe un terribile presentimento -Mi dispiace tantissimo, ma devo dirti che ho saputo che anche Gohan è deceduto-

-Forza Trunks!- lo incoraggiò il piccolo Goten, che volava velocemente seguito dal più grande, che sembrava piuttosto affaticato. Il vento gli colpiva il viso e sentiva freddo, nonostante indossasse una maglia lunga.  
-Dobbiamo arrivare a casa tua al più presto possibile- continuò il minore -Sicuramente Bulma avrà scoperto cosa sta succedendo alle persone. Lei è un genio, deve per forza sapere qualcosa!-   
Trunks annuì e guardò avanti a sé, dove il suo amico volava a tutta velocità. Non capiva cosa fosse successo ai bracconieri che stavano cacciando illegalmente nella riserva naturale di Androide 17. Erano un paio di giorni che non tornavano a casa, visto che lo aiutavano quasi a tempo pieno a gestire la flora e la fauna dalla fine del torneo del potere, quindi non potevano sapere nulla delle strane piante che ricoprivano i corpi dei bracconieri. Si erano informati tramite il vecchio televisore di Android 17 ed avevano scoperto che stava succedendo la stessa cosa a moltissime persone nel mondo e ovviamente si erano preoccupati, decidendo di tornare alla capsule Corporation per chiedere spiegazioni, ma il bambino con gli occhi azzurri iniziava a sentire un po’ di affanno. Si sentiva stanco e il freddo aumentava, finché non mandò un piccolo grido, precipitando verso terra, costringendo Goten a seguirlo per soccorrerlo.  
Se solo il piccolo Son avesse saputo che il cuore di Trunks aveva smesso di battere nel momento stesso in cui era caduto, se solo avessero saputo che anche al suo amato fratellone era toccata la stessa sorte, se solo il fato non fosse stato tanto crudele con la vita umana.

-Come sarebbe a dire che non potete fare niente?- urlava Bulma verso l’angelo e il signore della distruzione che si erano materializzati nel laboratorio assieme ai due sayian.   
-State dicendo che lascerete che la Terra e tutti noi seguiamo questo corso degli eventi ?-  
Whis aveva uno sguardo impassibile ma i presenti vedevano un velo di mortificazione dietro quegli occhi. Persino Piccolo, ancora sconvolto ed emotivamente distrutto per la scoperta della morte di Gohan riusciva a vedere che i due erano dispiaciuti.  
-Mi dispiace, Bulma. Come già ti dissi, alcune cose accadono perché devono e non sempre esiste una motivazione-  
Rispose l’uomo con i capelli bianchi e il Dio della distruzione parlò subito dopo.  
-Questo non è un nemico con cui potete competere in quanto non si può vincere con la forza- spiegò il gatto antropomorfo -Ci è stato impedito di intervenire questa volta. Dovete semplicemente rassegnarvi-  
-Non ci potete fare questo!- sbraitò Vegeta, andando verso i due, ma venendo bloccato da Goku, con i pugni serrati e gli occhi lucidi per via della scomparsa del suo primogenito.   
-Vegeta, non è il caso di inveire ancora- gli disse con voce rotta.  
Il sayian doveva aver capito che i due esseri ultraterreni avevano ragione. Si trattava di un nemico che non potevano vincere usando la loro forza soltanto, ma serviva fare delle ricerche approfondite sulla questione. Normalmente si sarebbe opposto a quel destino tanto crudele, ma quella situazione era talmente surreale e diversa da quelle a cui era abituato che non sapeva cosa fare, sentendosi impotente.   
Vide Whis e Beerus andarsene dalla stanza senza dire nulla e Vegeta si voltò verso Bulma con il volto contratto.  
-Dimmi che hai scoperto qualcosa di degno di nota!- e lei ripeté semplicemente quel che aveva saputo tramite i suoi colleghi scienziati e aggiunse una sua considerazione.  
-Ho analizzato alcuni campioni di sangue raggrumato di persone che sono state contagiate. Non so praticamente nulla degli organismi alieni, ma secondo me si tratta di una specie di spora. Ogni campione ha in comune il fatto di avere all’interno una specie di reticolato di spore, raggruppate in gruppi di cinque. Ho anche analizzato il sangue delle persone che sono venute in contatto con i cadaveri a mani nude, e alcune sono decedute, altre no. Non mi è ancora chiaro come si trasmetta di individuo in individuo, visto che non sono sicura che si trasmetta per contatto fisico… ragazzi, mi trovo in un vicolo cieco-  
Mente Bulma parlava Vegeta prese in braccio sua figlia, in un impeto di tenerezza.  
Sospirò internamente. Com’era potuta accadere una cosa del genere? Com’era possibile che un’invasione batterica aliena provocasse tutto quel disagio? Aveva viaggiato in lungo e in largo per l’universo quando era più giovane, incontrando tante creature diverse e confrontandosi con le più svariate forme di vita, e in effetti ricordava di organismi unicellulari simili a parassiti che penetravano il loro ospite, per prosciugarne la vita e impossessarsi del corpo per crescere sfruttandolo, ma non aveva mai visto esseri che uccidessero gli ospiti facendone coagulare il sangue o la linfa vitale per far crescere piante e muschi.  
Che razza di diavoleria era?  
Strinse a sé la sua bambina, mentre Goku si intratteneva parlando con Piccolo. Entrambi erano sconvolti dalla perdita di Gohan, non poteva nemmeno immaginare come si sentissero in quel momento. Non osò nemmeno immaginare cosa stesse provando Androide 18 e la piccola Marron sapendo che Crili le aveva lasciate. Da quando era diventato davvero /così/ sentimentale?  
Vegeta si sentì sconsolato pensando anche che se tutto questo non fosse successo avrebbe potuto essere sulla nave madre di Frieza, finalmente assieme a lui.  
Ripensò ai giorni interi che gli ci erano voluti per raccogliere il coraggio di confessare a Bulma del suo tradimento, a quando finalmente ci era riuscito e alle quasi tre settimane che aveva trascorso sul pianeta di Beerus allenandosi con Goku, tornando a fare quello che amava: combattere.   
Ma ora tutto quello non sembrava avere molta importanza agli occhi del principe. Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di fare qualcosa, ma nessuno sembrava avere un’idea di come poter agire. Rare volte aveva provato un senso di impotenza talmente grande da avere voglia di distruggere tutto.   
La finestra del laboratorio venne rotta da un raggio laser e Goten entrò come una furia portando in spalla Trunks.   
-Goten!- esclamò Goku, andandogli vicino e il piccolo urlò in preda alla paura.  
-Papà! Aiuto, Trunks si è sentito male, stavamo venendo qui e si è sentito male, è caduto… aiuto!-   
Bulma e Vegeta si precipitarono verso il bambino. Il principe si sentì svuotato quando Bulma prese in braccio il loro bambino, mentre Goku tirava indietro Goten, vedendo che sul suo corpicino piccolo e freddo iniziavano a comparire delle macchie di muschio verde.


	15. Capitolo 15

Era seduto sulla grande sedia nella sala principale della nave, di fronte a sé l’enorme oblò trasparente gli mostrava l’universo. Aveva sempre avuto un debole per le stelle e i pianeti, per il colore scuro del cielo, che spesso assumeva sfumature violette e rosa, le nuvole di polvere e detriti si tingevano di bianco sporco e rarefatto. Un intero universo che avrebbe tanto voluto vedere e governare. Vivere da signore quale era, mostrando a tutti il suo potere… ci aveva provato in quelle tre settimane, tentando di ignorare il problema che mano a mano si faceva più grande nel suo ventre, ma non era un problema che poteva essere semplicemente ignorato. In quei giorni spesso si ritrovava ad immaginarsi con un erede al seguito e all’inizio la cosa non glie era sembrata poi tanto male. In fondo, avere qualcuno a cui lasciare il suo enorme impero poteva essere una cosa positiva, ma non riusciva proprio a vedersi nei panni di un genitore.   
Ringhiò, pensando che avrebbe potuto semplicemente far nascere questo dannato essere e farlo crescere da Berryblue, come aveva fatto con lui, ma facendo così avrebbe seguito le orme di suo padre e lui non voleva essere come suo padre.  
No.  
Più grande, più forte, migliore di suo padre. Si disse che in effetti la scelta migliore sarebbe stata quella di estirpare quel male dalla radice.  
Guardò la console ricca di pulsanti davanti a sé e, per l’ennesima volta, il pensiero di premere il pulsante per avviare una videochiamata gli attraversò ancora la mente, ma non fece in tempo a prendere una decisione perché lo schermo gli segnò la notifica di un messaggio appena ricevuto. Riconobbe il codice identificativo del piccolo palmare che aveva dato a Vegeta e già questo bastò per allarmarlo.   
Vegeta non lo contattava mai, non lo aveva mai fatto da quando avevano iniziato quella relazione clandestina, provocandogli un notevole fastidio. Odiava abbassarsi a cercarlo, lo aveva sempre odiato, ma se era arrivato a scrivergli sicuramente era successo qualcosa di importante.   
Aprì il messaggio e ne lesse il breve contenuto.   
“Odio chiederti aiuto, ma ne ho bisogno. È un’emergenza”.  
A quel punto non ci pensò due volte e premette il pulsante per videochiamare.   
Si rese conto che Vegeta stava probabilmente aspettando una sua risposta visto che passarono appena due secondi prima che il suo viso stranamente pallido e segnato, con le labbra sembravano secche e gli occhi lucidi come se avesse avuto la febbre, comparisse davanti a sé.   
Sembrava veramente distrutto ed era la prima volta in assoluto che gli capitava di vederlo conciato così. Una testolina piccola e con dei ciuffi di capelli azzurrini riposava sulla sua spalla.  
-Cosa ti è successo?- domandò con tono neutrale, senza far trapelare la preoccupazione.   
Vegeta prese un respiro profondo e si morse il labbro inferiore.   
-Qui c’è… una specie…- gesticolava con la mano, come se non trovasse le parole adatte -Una specie di invasione. C’è una tale moria di gente che fa quasi paura. Quasi il 60% degli esseri umani è stato contagiato da qualcosa- spiegò e Frieza si mise sull’attenti. Non che gli importasse della vita di quegli sciocchi ed inferiori terrestri, ma vederlo così sconvolto gli provocava uno strano effetto.   
-Per quale motivo mi hai cercato?- domandò il dittatore.  
-Non sappiamo cosa sia- continuò Vegeta con voce flebile -Sappiamo che non è terrestre e che uccide facendo coagulare il sangue nel corpo per poi far crescere delle piante sui cadaveri. Si comporta come un parassita… credo-   
Frieza arricciò il naso e strizzò gli occhi, posandosi involontariamente la mano sul ventre appena rigonfio.  
Parassita sembrava la parola adatta.   
Si riscosse quando Vegeta riprese a parlare, in sottofondo la piccola che stringeva in braccio prese a mugolare, svegliandosi dal suo sonno. Frieza la guardò, morbida e paffuta, gli occhi già grandi e azzurri. Ormai doveva avere quasi un anno.  
-Ho visto tante cose nella mia vita, ma questa… non sappiamo cosa fare, da dove partire a cercare, non sappiamo niente!-   
-Hai qualche dato più preciso? Qualcosa che possa aiutarci a capire?- gli chiese l’altro, quasi interrompendolo, iniziando già a digitare sullo schermo per cercare qualcosa negli archivi universali mentre calcolava anche quanto tempo gli sarebbe servito per raggiungere la Terra: 8 ore. Aveva fatto bene a tornare nell’orbita terrestre, in fondo non sapeva se una volta che Vegeta avesse saputo della gravidanza avrebbe voluto incontrarlo.  
-Ti invio tutti i dati che abbiamo raccolto. Ricerche, foto, campioni…-  
Frieza distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo che mostrava gli archivi e lo fissò nello schermo che mostrava il suo amante.  
Forse l’unica volta in cui l’aveva visto così impanicato era stata su Namecc, mentre inveiva contro di lui, mentre lo strangolava e lo riempiva di pugni. Chissà se mentre lui era morto Vegeta si era sentito in quel modo altre volte… ma comunque il pensiero che a farlo stare così fosse un organismo ignoto e, probabilmente, unicellulare lo mandava in bestia. Vedeva che c’era dell’altro dietro quella maschera.   
Guardò la bambina che teneva in braccio, mentre tutti i dati arrivavano nelle sue mani.  
-Dove sono tua moglie e l’altro tuo figlio?- Frieza fece questa domanda a bruciapelo, pensando che fosse strano che Vegeta tenesse tra le braccia la sua piccola, perché evidentemente significava che non aveva nessuno accanto che potesse aiutarlo con lei e vista la situazione si era fatto cogliere da un presentimento.   
Vide Vegeta rivolgergli un mezzo sorriso, misto tra l’amaro e il disperato, lo vide aggrottare la fronte e abbassare lo sguardo.  
Possibile che quel presentimento fosse corretto?  
-Fammi solo sapere se trovi qualcosa di utile- il sayian allungò un dito per chiudere la chiamata, ma Frieza lo bloccò.  
-Vegeta- chiamò il suo nome con tono secco -C’è altro che devi dirmi? Te lo leggo in faccia-   
Vegeta si toccò la bocca con la mano rimasta a mezz’aria, guardandolo con aria affranta. Aveva sempre saputo leggerlo come un libro aperto perciò quella domanda non lo sorprese più di tanto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se non si fossero trovati in quella situazione sarebbe tornato da lui, se sua moglie e suo figlio non gli fossero morti davanti agli occhi a distanza di un giorno l’uno dall’altra, mandandolo letteralmente fuori di testa per la rabbia e la disperazione all’inizio, per poi farsi prendere dallo sconforto, sarebbe tornato ad essere suo. Ma anche Vegeta sapeva leggerlo bene, il suo dittatore.   
-E tu, Frieza?- ribatté facendolo quasi sussultare -Hai qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?-   
Il dittatore ringhiò.  
-Non farmi innervosire, sayian- gli rispose brusco -Ti chiamo appena ho novità, ma rimanete in un luogo isolato-  
“Non sia mai che tu muoia prima che ti possa vedere un’altra volta, perché a quel punto ti odierai fino alla fine dei miei giorni"  
Chiuse la chiamata senza dargli il tempo di dire nulla.  
Si accasciò contro lo schienale mentre faceva passare le informazioni sullo schermo davanti a sé, studiandole con cura e cercando di approfondire i vari aspetti. 

-Vegeta- la voce dolce di Goku giunse alle orecchie del principe, ancora seduto a gambe incrociate sul terreno, nella mano stringeva il piccolo palmare e con l’altro braccio stringeva la sua amata figliola, l’unica sopravvissuta della sua famiglia. Vedere il corpo di Trunks accasciato sul pavimento del laboratorio di casa sua era stato un colpo durissimo. Sia lui che Bulma avevano urlato, non volendosi rassegnare e Vegeta aveva involontariamente liberato tutta la sua potenza, in quella stanza, rischiando anche di farla crollare. Il dolore era troppo forte, la consapevolezza che non lo avrebbe rivisto e la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai saputo dimostrargli di poter essere un padre migliore anche se se ne sarebbe andato.  
Svanito.  
Tutto svanito e la sola cosa che gli rimaneva era la speranza di non perdere anche Bra perché non avrebbe sopportato un altro colpo del genere. Si scoprì a pensare che per lei avrebbe dato la vita, avrebbe combattuto fino allo stremo, si sarebbe dimenato nelle fiamme dell’inferno per farle avere salva la vita. Si ritrovò a sperare che anche Frieza si salvasse perché mai avrebbe voluto vedere il suo piccolo e, all’apparenza, gracile corpo bianco ricoperto di quelle orribili macchie verdi. Si domandò se sarebbe stato disposto a dare la vita anche per lui.   
Da quando era cambiato /così/ tanto?   
Guardò indietro, verso Goku, che lo aveva chiamato di nuovo e si alzò, tenendo stretta la bambina tra le braccia, mettendosi il piccolo palmare nel colletto alto della battle suit.   
-Che vuoi, Kaaroth?- gli domandò burbero e Piccolo li raggiunse, lasciando il piccolo Goten in disparte. Era stato il namecciano stesso a consigliare di allontanarsi dalla capsule Corporation, proprio perché non sapevano in che modo si espandeva la “malattia", quindi con molta fatica e dolore abbandonarono la struttura, con dentro ancora i corpi che, ormai, iniziavano a germogliare e ora si trovavano tutti e tre, assieme al secondogenito di Goku, tra le montagne più sperdute, proprio per evitare un contagio.  
-Porto Goten a casa del Genio e cerco di radunare tutti gli altri lì, in modo da non avere troppi di noi sparsi in giro. Vuoi che porti anche Bra?- gli domandò vedendo che Vegeta esitava. Avrebbe sicuramente preferito mettere la bambina al sicuro per evitare di farla ammalare, ma allo stesso tempo aveva il terrore di separarsene. Era come se la sua presenza gli donasse la forza di provare a risolvere la situazione.   
Piccolo interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.   
-Vegeta, è meglio portarla in un luogo più tranquillo- gli disse -È vero che ci siamo portati dietro del cibo anche per lei, ma potremmo aver bisogno di spostarci e lei ci rallenterebbe-   
Vegeta sapeva che aveva ragione, per cui lasciò la piccola nelle mani di Goku, quasi istintivamente, guardandolo minaccioso.   
-Non farla cadere- disse semplicemente, allontanandosi dai due, con le braccia strette sul petto, lo sguardo fisso verso l’orizzonte.  
Stava ancora cercando di assimilare la perdita di Bulma e Trunks, non riusciva a capacitarsi della cosa, continuava a pensare ai loro corpi abbandonati a casa, le macchie verdi che aveva visto comparire sulla loro pelle…  
-Vegeta- la voce di Piccolo gli giunse all’orecchio pregna di tristezza. Il principe non si voltò per per guardarlo.  
-Ascolta… siamo tutti scossi per quanto accaduto. Tu hai perso parte della tua famiglia e io e Goku abbiamo perso Goahn, insieme ad altri compagni. Dobbiamo solo sperare che Frieza ci aiuti…-  
-Lo sta già facendo- lo interruppe Vegeta -Lo ha fatto senza nemmeno fare qualche battuta sarcastica o prendendomi in giro per essere andato a chiedergli aiuto. Non riesco a capire se fosse turbato per qualcosa di per sé o se avesse semplicemente capito quanto io fossi turbato-   
Piccolo si sedette per terra e Vegeta fece altrettanto, entrambi si soffermarono a guardare il sole del primo pomeriggio che veniva scurito da stracci di nuvole.  
-Sarebbe sbagliato andarmene dopo aver risolto questo problema…?- domandò a sé stesso, a voce alta.   
Il namecciano lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.  
-Non lo è- gli rispose -Quando questa situazione sarà risolta avrai la possibilità di essere felice. Non devi rinunciarci, non ne vale la pena-   
-E che dovrei fare con Bra?- fece il principe, con voce flebile.   
-Credevo fosse scontato che te la portassi insieme-  
Vegeta ridacchiò in modo sincero, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca.  
-Oh, non dire idiozie. Ce lo vedresti Frieza alle prese con una bambina? Onestamente non so come potrebbe reagire all’idea di avere una ragazzina tra i piedi. Non potrei certo costringerlo a prendersene cura… certo, posso tranquillamente farlo da solo, mi sono tirato su da me, ma lui? Non potrei obbligarlo ad affrontare un parto per avere un figlio suo, figuriamoci il figlio di qualcun altro-   
Piccolo sorrise amaramente e continuò a fissare il cielo.  
-La porterò con me- concluse Vegeta -Me ne occuperò da solo-


	16. Capitolo 16

Pov di Vegeta 

-Nemmeno tuo suocero è in grado di aiutarci?- la voce di Kaaroth mi giunge alle orecchie e mi fa svegliare da quella specie di trance in cui mi ritrovo da diverse ore ormai. Fisso il vuoto, circondato dai miei compagni, ci ha raggiunti anche C 17, senza davvero vedere quello che sta intorno a me. Alzo lo sguardo verso il mio interlocutore e lo vedo che mi fissa con un’espressione preoccupata ma non rassegnata.  
-Non è semplice trovare informazioni su qualcosa di cui non si conosce praticamente nulla- gli dico guardandolo negli occhi e alzandomi per sgranchirmi le gambe.  
-Inoltre ha appena perso una figlia e un nipote, non credi che sia difficile alla sua età far fronte ad una situazione del genere?-   
Non riconosco quasi più la mia voce, che mi risulta dura e roca.   
-Non possiamo stare qui con le mani in mano ancora per molto!- mi risponde Goku, al che gli vado incontro e lo prendo per la maglietta arancione, digrignando i denti e guardando i suoi occhi neri come i miei.  
-E che cosa dovrei fare io?- sbraito -Non possiamo fare niente se non aspettare!-  
Junior si materializza vicino a noi e mi prende la mano che sta afferrando Goku, allontanandola. Il namecciano mi guarda intensamente e sul suo volto scorgo la stessa espressione che abbiamo tutti quanti: tristezza e rabbia, mista ad impotenza.   
Abbiamo perso tutti qualcosa di importante in queste ultime ore. Ci sono state strappate via le persone care in maniera irreversibile e all’improvviso e l’unico che non sembra dare segni di cedimento sembra essere C 17, che se ne sta seduto su una roccia a guardarci, con la mano che gli sorregge la testa. Come incolparlo, comunque? Da quello che ci ha raccontato non ha perso nessun membro della sua famiglia, trovandosi praticamente a vivere confinato nella foresta, dove probabilmente il virus non era riuscito a penetrare.  
-Smettetela di litigare in questo modo! Non risolveremo niente così- ci intima Junior, guardandoci comprensivo -Dobbiamo solo aspettare che Frieza ci dia notizie e solo allora potremo pensare alla prossima mossa-  
Lascio andare la maglia del mio rivale e mi gratto il colletto della tuta, dove tengo custodito il piccolo palmare di Frieza, per poi allontanarmi e rimettermi seduto su una roccia, sospirando pesantemente.   
Sarebbe stato inutile nascondere agli altri la situazione con Frieza, per cui non mi sono tenuto tutto dentro… Junior mi ha aiutato a spiegare a Goku e C 17 come sono andate le cose, senza scendere troppo nei dettagli, ma è stato utile dire la verità: Frieza ci stava aiutando a trovare una soluzione e continuare a mentire agli altri non avrebbe portato altro che nuovi problemi. Non hanno espresso pareri a riguardo, fortunatamente, ma sono sembrati lieti di avere un aiuto più esperto, perciò non ci siamo dilungati troppo in spiegazioni e convenevoli.  
Se solo Frieza si sbrigasse a farci avere altre informazioni…  
Mi scompiglio i capelli, non badando agli altri che si sono seduti a loro volta. Non avrei mai pensato di potermi sentire così vuoto, così arrabbiato e triste allo stesso tempo… troppe emozioni, troppi problemi da gestire, troppi eventi accaduti uno dietro l’altro senza possibilità di respirare. Ho affrontato situazioni frenetiche da quando sono nato, ma questa volta è diverso, completamente! Sentirsi impotenti di fronte alla morte di qualcuno che hai imparato ad amare è qualcosa che non avrei mai voluto provare, ma è successo. Bulma e Trunks non ci sono più e mi sembra di aver perso la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Mi sento svuotato e indifferente a tutto.  
Nemmeno la mia rivalità con Goku, il mio desiderio di diventare più forte e superarlo sembra essere motivo di forza per me, in questo momento. È proprio vero che le mie priorità sono cambiate…  
Poi mi ricordo di Bra e di Frieza.  
Merda, è assurdo che proprio lui mi faccia tornare la voglia di reagire.   
Non ce la faccio più, vorrei solo sprofondare per non dover fare più nulla, ho mal di testa, un grande nodo alla gola e allo stomaco. L’ansia non è un sentimento a me estraneo, ma l’ho sempre odiato. Mi fa sentire inutile, non ho la possibilità di ragionare con la mente lucida, tendo a pensare e a fare cose che normalmente non penserei e non farei mai.  
Voglio solo… morire anche io.  
Magari tutta questa sofferenza e questi sensi di colpa finalmente svanirebbero, in questo modo.

Sento il piccolo palmare vibrare nella mia tuta e lo prendo in mano.   
-Frieza!- mi viene spontaneo dire mentre scatto in piedi, attirando l’attenzione degli altri.  
-Rispondi!- mi intima C 17, proprio mentre il mio dito preme il pulsante, accettando la chiamata. Il volto di Frieza appare sullo schermo, stranamente più pallido del solito.  
È fisicamente possibile una cosa del genere?   
Ci scruta con gli occhi scarlatti e sorride sarcastico.  
-Ma che bella riunione di famiglia- ci prende in giro e Junior alza un pugno verso lo schermo.   
-Smettila, e datti una mossa!- ringhia -Non abbiamo tempo da perdere, ci troviamo in una situazione disperata. Hai informazioni da darci?-   
-Certo, muso verde- lo sbeffeggia Frieza, abbassando gli occhi per armeggiare con quella che sembra una console -Non vi avrei chiamati, altrimenti-   
Non fa domande sul perché mi stia esponendo così tanto co gli altri, per cui immagino abbia capito che la nostra relazione non è più un segreto.  
Davanti a noi si materializza una schermata con dei disegni e didascalie.  
-Devo dire che ho trovato non poche difficoltà nel cercare informazioni riguardo questa… cosa-  
La sua voce risuona seria e pacata, come se stesse tenendo una lezione di biologia. Ha uno strano effetto calmante su di me, è tranquilla e stoica, ma non mi sfugge la sua coda che continua ad agitarsi e la fronte leggermente contratta. Sembra turbato anche lui.  
-È qualcosa di nuovo anche per il mio migliore team di scienziati, hanno svolto ricerche su ricerche, ed è venuto fuori quanto segue-  
Davanti a noi si apre una schermata che mostra delle piccole spore raggruppate a cinque a cinque.  
-Non sappiamo bene di cosa si tratti, in quanto deve trattarsi di qualcosa che proviene da angoli remoti dell’universo, ma per ora sappiamo che si comporta come una specie di spora, viaggia di pianeta in pianeta rimanendo attaccata ai detriti spaziali, asteroidi, navicelle… cose del genere.   
Dalle ricerche che abbiamo fatto è un organismo che proviene dalla zona in cui si trova il pianeta Vampa-  
Ci blocchiamo a quelle parole e Frieza continua la sua spiegazione.   
-È una spora che si muove tramite l’aria ma ha bisogno di essere raggruppata in gruppi da cinque per attaccarsi agli esseri viventi in modo da iniziare il suo processo. Su questo fronte ci sono stati utili i dati raccolti da voi, comunque è molto meglio cercare di stare in posti isolati, per evitare il contagio. Non è certo che così facendo si scampi alla fine ma esiste una buona probabilità di salvezza-  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo: ringrazio il buon senso che abbiamo avuto, nel riunire gli altri sull’isola del maestro Muten.  
Prende un respiro anche lui e va avanti, mentre noi rimaniamo in ascolto. Siamo tesi come corde di violino.  
-Dunque… ho scoperto grazie agli archivi universali che sono stati raccolti pochissimi campioni di questa spora, che per il momento è denominata solo da un codice, non ha nemmeno un nome, e hanno provato a fare diversi esperimenti…-  
-Hanno capito come si distrugge?- domanda Goku con la voce tremante.  
-Ci sto arrivando- risponde Frieza con una fredda calma che mai mi sarei aspettato -Sembra che abbia bisogno di un ambiente particolarmente freddo per svilupparsi dopo aver compiuto il suo viaggio nell’universo, ecco perché su Vampa non è successo quello che sta accadendo da voi. Lì il clima è arido e non ci sono posti o momenti in cui le temperature siano abbastanza basse da permettergli di svilupparsi.  
Quando anche una sola spora raggiunge un ambiente favorevole essa prolifera e diventa così-  
A quel punto ci mostra una schermata che rappresenta una specie di grosso uovo azzurrognolo, dalla superficie irregolare e quasi traslucida.  
-Una volta che ha raggiunto questa forma rilascia le spore nell’aria, che intaccano aggressivamente le altre forme di vita solo quando sono in gruppi da cinque: possono raggrupparsi o direttamente dell’ospite o durante il trasporto. Poi succede quello che avete visto, coagulazione del sangue fino alla morte e crescita spropositata di muschi e piante sui corpi degli ospiti. Colonizzano in questo modo e non è ancora stato trovato un rimedio a questo processo.  
L’unica cosa che posso dirvi è che hanno scoperto che distruggendo quest’uovo è come se si annullasse la funzionalità delle spore in giro per il pianeta ospite. Esistono altri organismi che funzionano in questo modo, in effetti, ma il problema è che per distruggere quest’uovo serve una quantità di energia incredibilmente elevata-  
-Ormai non credo che sia più un problema, no?- esclama Junior, attirando l’attenzione su di sé -Non siamo dei dilettanti, se uniamo le nostre energie credete davvero che non ci possa essere rimedio?-   
-E poi- aggiunge Goku con il viso più rilassato e la voce meno roca di prima -Con noi c’è anche C 17, ci sarà sicuramente utile per aumentare la quantità di energia visto che la sua è praticamente inesauribile! Come possiamo trovare questo involucro?-   
Frieza si posa un dito sulle labbra nere e assume uno sguardo pensieroso.  
-Andando per logica credo proprio che si trovi nella vostra terra dei ghiacci. Mi dispiace per voi, ma devo averlo portato io con la mia nave quando sono venuto sulla Terra dopo aver recuperato Broly e Paragus. Evidentemente era destino che prima o poi fossi la causa della vostra distruzione, anche se indirettamente-   
Sento che Junior ringhia appena, per poi calmarsi subito dopo, mentre Frieza ghigna in maniera malvagia.   
-Forza, mettiamoci in viaggio- dice C 17, staccandosi dal gruppo e dandoci le spalle, seguito da Goku che però si volta verso lo schermo.  
-Ci raggiungi anche tu, Frieza?- domanda verso di lui e Frieza sbuffa.  
-Non dire idiozie- risponde facendo un gesto scocciato con la mano -Non ho alcun interesse a venire lì da voi, quindi fate con comodo-   
È in quel momento che mi accorgo di non aver detto praticamente nulla da quando siamo in chiamata e quindi mi limito a raggiungere gli altri, lanciando un’ultima occhiata al palmare.  
-Un giorno ti ringrazieremo a dovere- gli dico semplicemente e Frieza alza un angolo della bocca con fare quasi annoiato. Non riesco a smettere di guardare il suo viso, sotto la maschera di freddezza scorgo un velo di inquietudine e non mi accorgo che, nel frattempo, i miei compagni si sono alzati in volo per iniziare ad andare. Junior mi guarda e Goku fa lo stesso, per poi parlare.  
-Vegeta!- mi chiama e io alzo lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Non chiudo ancora la chiamata.   
Lo fisso a mia volta e poi passo lo sguardo su Junior.   
-Iniziate ad andare. Starò dietro di voi- dico, lasciando intendere di volere un momento di privacy e li vedo annuire per poi proseguire verso la terra dei ghiacci. Lascio che si allontanino di almeno duecento metri e poi mi alzo in volo anche io, seguendoli.  
Abbasso lo sguardo verso lo schermo e incrocio gli occhi rossi di Frieza, cogliendolo in flagrante: mi sta fissando e appena si rende conto che ricambio il suo sguardo lo distoglie immediatamente. Mi schiarisco la voce.   
-Che ti succede?- gli chiedo senza dare preavviso, il vento che mi graffia la pelle.  
-Niente- risponde veloce e secco. Troppo veloce.   
Ghigno, irritato.  
-Non raccontarmi stronzate, Frieza- lo rimprovero duramente -Hai la coda che non è stata un attimo ferma da quando ci siamo messi in contatto, hai il viso tirato e, come se non bastasse, ora ti tremano anche le spalle-  
Lo vedo ringhiare mentre distoglie lo sguardo, graffiandosi un braccio con le unghie nere ed affilate. So che lo infastidisce il fatto che abbia sempre saputo leggerlo a fondo, così come lui ha sempre fatto con me. Si sente nudo e scoperto.   
-Cos'è, fa freddo nella sala comandi? O c’è qualcosa che ti turba?-  
-Credi che mi faccia piacere saperti in questa situazione?- sbotta quasi iracondo.  
-Non credevo che ti importasse di me a tal punto- lo provoco e lo vedo stringere le mani a pugno.   
-Tu sei… mio!- mormora -Sei mio, Vegeta, la tua vita mi appartiene, come mi è sempre appartenuta, non permetterò che uno schifo di batterio o spora o qualsiasi roba sia ti porti via!- i suoi occhi rossi si assottigliano e le guance si fanno più colorite. Sembra che debba esplodere da un momento all’altro.   
-Lo vedo che mi nascondi qualcosa… te lo leggo in faccia- gli dico, riportando la sua attenzione su di me.  
-Non è il momento per parlarne- mi dice e non riesco a trattenere una flebile risata.   
-Oh, quindi c’è qualcosa- esclamo e lo vedo ringhiare ancora.   
-Fottiti!-   
-Più tardi, quando tutto questo sarà finito-   
Penso a quanto mi piacerebbe poterlo avere accanto a me in questo momento. Nonostante l’inquietudine, la tristezza e il poco controllo mentale che regnano in me, saperlo vicino a me mi fa stare un po’ meglio.   
-Non è… questa è una cosa seria- mi dice e a quel punto sento il sudore colare sulla mia fronte nonostante l’alta velocità a cui sto procedendo.   
-Così mi fai preoccupare- gli rispondo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Mi sta facendo preoccupare davvero, non è da lui comportarsi in questo modo e non sapere quale sia il motivo mi mette angoscia, così decido di dargli un incentivo.   
-Se vogliamo giocare a raccontarci i segreti a me sta bene!- gli dico duramente. Voglio davvero che mi confessi come mai ha quell’espressione sofferente sulla faccia, perché sono sicuro che non sia solo preoccupato per me… lo sento.  
-Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima- vado avanti, per poi alzare gli occhi verso i miei compagni, controllando che mi stiano sempre davanti, anche se percepisco le loro energie spirituali come loro percepiscono la mia. Poi torno a guardare Frieza.  
-Avevo lasciato mia moglie…- gli spiego con una profonda tristezza a riempire il mio cuore e la mia voce, mentre i suoi occhi si fanno più grandi, ricchi di sorpresa.   
-Prima che la situazione precipitasse avevo tutta l’intenzione di tornare da te…- lui interpreta il mio silenzio come un invito a dire qualcosa, per cui lo vedo assottigliare gli occhi sporgersi leggermente in avanti.  
-Da come parli sembra che questa intenzione non ci sia più- mi accusa e io sgrano gli occhi.   
-No! Ti sbagli…- lo vedo massaggiarsi la base del naso con le dita.  
-Oh, mio caro Vegeta…- la sua voce mi arriva appena alle orecchie, bassa e tremolante, non capisco se voglia aggiungere altro o meno.  
-Appena si sarà risolto tutto quanto, io…-  
-Sono incinto- butta fuori.  
Tutto d’un fiato.  
Mi blocco a mezz’aria, interrompendo il mio volo, completamente congelato sul posto, senza notare che Junior si è accorto di questo cambiamento e si è fermato anche lui. Mi dimentico spesso che i namecciani hanno un udito particolarmente sviluppato e non realizzo subito che, con tutta probabilità e senza volerlo, ha sentito tutto.  
Guardo Frieza con gli occhi ancora sgranati.   
Incinto.  
-Che… che cos…?- domando con voce tremante. Non mi riconosco più e mi poso una mano sulla fronte, sudata e corrugata.  
-Ma avevi… preso la pillola- continuo, mentre lui mi fissa a sua volta, impassibile -L'hai presa davanti a me… perché?-   
-Perché ho un corpo che funziona come piace a lui- dice freddo.   
Questa frase, insieme alla notizia appena ricevuta, ha l’effetto di mandarmi totalmente nel panico: nella mia testa si fanno strada tanti di quei pensieri che non riesco a mettere in ordine, mi rabbuio in volto, sento il nodo allo stomaco farsi più grande, fino a raggiungere il petto e gli occhi pizzicare leggermente.   
-Non è giusto- mormoro e non mi accorgo nemmeno di stare aumentando la mia aura in maniera spropositata, mentre sento la rabbia e un altro sentimento, che riconosco come senso di colpa, montarmi dentro.  
-Vegeta!- sento la voce di Frieza che mi chiama mentre Junior mi si avvicina a fatica, scansato dai fulmini e dall’energia che sto emanando. È una reazione totalmente inaspettata anche a me stesso, ma non riesco a non pensare al fatto che mi sento in colpa.  
Prima il senso di colpa verso Bulma e Trunks, ora verso Frieza… non riesco a perdonarmi di avergli fatto questo, non riesco a pensare a come si possa sentire in questo momento, affrontando da solo la sua paura più grande, non riesco a non pensare che dovrei essere lì con lui, adesso, non riesco a non pensare di essere un fottuto egoista perché penso a Frieza mentre sono distrutto per la perdita di una moglie e un figlio.   
-Vegeta che accidenti fai?!- la voce di Junior mi giunge alle orecchie distorta e ovattata, mentre mi porto una mano sul volto, coprendomelo, guardando il palmare che mi mostra il volto di Frieza seriamente preoccupato, mentre dice qualcosa, ma non riesco a capirlo.  
“Mi dispiace”  
Mi sento in colpa! Come cazzo ho potuto metterlo incinto dopo aver fatto tutto quel lavoro per fargli apprezzare il suo corpo, per non farlo sentire sbagliato, dopo aver trascorso tutto quel tempo assieme a lui per aiutarlo… ho tradito la sua fiducia!   
Le braccia di Junior mi circondano in uno stretto abbraccio che quasi mi mozza il respiro, mentre sono ad un passo dal perdere totalmente il controllo delle mie azioni.   
-Vegeta calmati! Così ti ammazzi!- continua a stringermi il petto mentre ancora mi copro il volto e rilascio la mia energia spirituale.   
Però è strano: così mi sento quasi sollevato, sento di star sfogando la rabbia e i miei sentimenti in questo modo, dando sfogo a tutto quello che mi opprime in questo momento.   
Non capisco più niente… mi sento esausto.  
Mi lascio andare contro il corpo del namecciano che mi afferra prontamente per poi schiaffeggiarmi la guancia, per farmi riprendere. Apro gli occhi e lo spingo via, sentendomi soffocare dalla sua stretta.  
Lui mi guarda estremamente preoccupato.   
-Stavi per farti saltare in aria!- abbaia -Che ti è venuto in mente?-   
Mi passo una mano sulla fronte sudata e cerco di regolare il mio respiro.   
Mi sento /davvero/ esausto… è come se avessi appena terminato un’intensa sessione di allenamento per sfogare la tensione, passando da uno stato di apatia totale, che mi ha colto da quando era iniziato questo contagio, ad un desiderio irrefrenabile di dare sfogo a tutto.  
-Hai sprigionato una quantità di energia… a dir poco devastante. Non so cosa ti sia preso, ma, credimi, facevi paura!-   
Respiro a fatica, passando lo sguardo dal suo volto teso e preoccupato al palmare nella mia mano, ormai bruciato.  
Con questa ho perso la mia possibilità di mantenermi in contatto con Frieza…  
Junior mi strattona per il braccio e mi tira verso di sé.   
-Concentriamoci su quello che dobbiamo fare, adesso. Frieza ha visto tutto da quell’aggeggio, appena avremo distrutto quel dannato uovo penseremo al resto-   
Le sue parole mi infondono sicurezza e, ancora scosso, lo seguo per raggiungere Kaaroth e C 17, ma non riesco a togliermi dalla testa la sensazione del senso di colpa e il desiderio di sfogare la rabbia come ho fatto poco fa.

L’uovo si presenta con le dimensioni di un pallone da basket, azzurro e quasi trasparente. È stato difficile trovarlo in mezzo a tutto quel ghiaccio grazie al quale si mimetizzava e abbiamo dovuto controllare anche i fondali marini, ma alla fine lo abbiamo trovato alla base di un gigantesco iceberg.   
Siamo finalmente di fronte alla causa di tutti i nostri problemi e ci scambiamo un’occhiata di incoraggiamento prima di caricare diverse onde di energia e scagliarle con tutta la nostra forza contro quella cosa infernale.


	17. Capitolo 17

Pov Vegeta 

Stiamo sforzando i nostri corpi all’inverosimile, spingendoci al limite per cercare di disintegrare questo fottuto involucro.  
Ma sembra che tutti i nostri sforzi non servano a niente nonostante le altissime temperature delle nostre sfere di energia e dei nostri ki blast. Non facciamo che digrignare i denti, spingere sempre più oltre, sempre più al limite.   
Volgo lo sguardo verso i miei compagni, che stanno dando il massimo di loro stessi, Goku sta usando un Kaioh-Ken alla massima potenza, unito al potere del super sayian blue, C 17 e Junior stanno praticamente prosciugando i loro corpi… io, d’altro canto, non riesco a togliermi dalla testa i miei pensieri che mi assillano e la cosa sembra avere l’effetto di farmi rilasciare più energia del dovuto.   
Non provo che rabbia e disperazione.   
Bulma, Trunks, Bra… Frieza e il bambino che porta in grembo senza volerlo.  
Per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, mi scopro… ad odiarmi.  
Provo schifo per il mio intero essere, per la mia anima, per il mio egoismo e le mie scelte sbagliate.  
La mia aura aumenta, gonfiandosi sempre di più, all’inverosimile, sento il mio corpo prendere fuoco sotto questa energia che nemmeno sapevo di avere, enorme, più grande e devastante che mai.  
Mi sento vomitevole, viscido e approfittatore. Sono cambiato da quando sono rimasto sulla Terra ma non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto l’essere approfittatore mi facesse schifo, fino a questo momento.   
Mi ritornano alla mente le parole che mi ha detto Junior solo poche ore prima, che non è sbagliato che cerchi di essere felice altrove, insieme a Frieza e a mia figlia.   
Ma lo è davvero? Mettere da parte la perdita di persone care per correre nel letto di un altro uomo?   
Che schifo.   
Sento i muscoli gonfiarsi sempre di più, il dolore mi esplode nelle braccia e nelle gambe, come una serie di coltellate che mi traggono la carne.   
Ma perché è dovuto succedere tutto questo? Perché non riesco mai ad avere quello che desidero…? Perché ogni volta che sembro raggiungere il mio obiettivo questo mi scivola via dalle dita?   
Sento caldo.  
E dolore.  
Vorrei ascoltare i suoni intorno a me, ma non percepisco più niente, non vedo più niente se non l’immensa luce provocata dalla mia energia, diretta verso quell’uovo malvagio e alieno che mi ha privato di quella che, ormai lo so, credevo essere la mia felicità.   
Voglio solo lasciarmi andare, fare tutto il possibile, dare tutto me stesso per afferrare la mia vita, voglio spingermi oltre il limite, come ho sempre fatto, per afferrare finalmente la mia felicità e il mio nuovo obiettivo.   
Le mie orecchie si riempiono delle mie stesse urla a pieni polmoni, polmoni che mi bruciano. Percepisco un grande calore farsi strada nelle mie vene, nel mio corpo, sulla mia faccia.  
Poi il buio.

A fatica riesco ad aprire gli occhi per incontrare quelli grandi e scarlatti di Frieza.   
Sto forse sognando? O è un’allucinazione?   
Mi sento a pezzi, la vista mi si sta appannando e mi impedisce di vedere chiaramente il suo volto.   
Provo ad alzare il braccio per toccare la sua pelle candida, ma mi ricade pesantemente per terra.  
Poi il nulla più assoluto.

***

-Maledetto scimmione!- la voce di Frieza si spargeva nell’enorme cratere scavato nel ghiaccio in cui si trovava, strattonato con forza il corpo senza vita accasciato al suolo. I suoi pugni colpivano Vegeta, ancora bollente e coperto di bruciature, immobile.   
C 17 scese vicino a lui e lo afferrò per allontanarlo dal sayian, ma Frieza si dimenò, liberandosi dalla sua presa, caricando un pugno per colpirgli il petto ma che venne fermato a mezz’aria dall’androide.  
-Ora calmati, Frieza-  
-Non mi toccare- sibilò l’alieno, puntando gli occhi ardenti in quelli glaciali del corvino.  
Junior e Goku rimanevano indietro, a fissare la scena, ancora increduli.  
Non si capacitavano di come fosse potuta precipitare in quel modo, quella situazione già così scomoda. Non avevano fatto in tempo a fermare Vegeta che aveva cominciato a sprigionare molta energia, piano piano, in maniera graduale, che era andata aumentando col passare dei minuti. Sul momento nessuno aveva tenuto conto della cosa, concentrati com’erano a cercare di distruggere l’uovo, ma quando avevano percepito l’energia di Vegeta diventare davvero spropositata ormai era troppo tardi. Avevano riconosciuto in quella bolla energetica dorata la stessa potenza che aveva sprigionato durante il torneo del potere contro Toppo, la stessa energia autodistruttiva e carica di disperazione.   
C’era stata un’esplosione incredibile e a nulla erano valsi i tentativi da parte dei guerrieri di contrastarla o di penetrare quella barriera in modo da raggiungere il loro amico. Quando tutto si era calmato l’uovo finalmente non esisteva più, ma in compenso Vegeta giaceva disteso e immobile sul fondo di un gigantesco cratere. Frieza era giunto in quel preciso momento, ad una velocità impressionante.   
-Che diamine succede?- aveva sbraitato verso i tre e solo Goku aveva avuto la prontezza di tornare allo stato base da quello di super sayian blue e poi aveva guardato oltre il bordo del cratere con gli occhi sgranati.  
-Vegeta… lui…- aveva farfugliato e l’alieno bianco si era voltato per guardare dove guardava Goku e allora lo vide: Vegeta era sul fondo del fosso e lo raggiunse in un batter d’occhio. Gli si parò davanti, gli prese a schiaffi la faccia per farlo rinsavire, ma aveva solo ottenuto di fargli aprire gli occhi per un secondo e un breve movimento del braccio. Poi non si era più mosso.  
“Non mi puoi fare questo”  
E dire che era balzato fuori dall’astronave madre spingendosi verso la Terra come una furia non appena lo aveva visto reagire in quel modo durante la chiamata. Si era precipitato nell’atmosfera e aveva fatto l’impossibile per raggiungere la terra dei ghiacci il più velocemente possibile, da dove iniziava a percepire delle energie sempre più grandi, più grandi, troppo. Si era lanciato nello spazio aperto, sforzando al massimo il suo corpo già provato, ringraziando la sua fortuna di poter respirare senza l’aiuto di un’atmosfera.   
Evidentemente i suoi sforzi erano stati vani.  
Rimase fermo a guardare il volto ferito di Vegeta per qualche istante, ignorando che gli altri si erano aggiunti a lui.  
Era finita. C’era davvero bisogno di arrivare a tanto? Si domandava se Vegeta avesse attuato questa sorta di suicidio consapevolmente o meno, ma in quel momento poco gli importava. Gli sembrava solo che il sayian non avesse un minimo di rispetto per la propria vita, che non avesse rispetto per lui e per il desiderio che aveva di tornare a stare con lui.  
Si sentiva deluso e preso in giro. Arrabbiato e tremante mise una mano sul petto di Vegeta dove il suo cuore non batteva più e si morse il labbro a sangue per poi alzarsi per andare via, ma si trovò davanti ai tre guerrieri.  
-Mi dispiace, Frieza… non siamo riusciti ad intervenire in tempo- gli disse Goku, bloccandogli la strada e guardando alle spalle dell’alieno -Le sfere della Terra purtroppo sono scomparse, perché anche Dende è stato colpito dalla spora…-  
-Siete riusciti a distrugger l’involucro madre, almeno?- domandò secco Frieza.  
-Completamente disintegrato- C 17 si fece avanti per rispondere -Il sacrificio di Vegeta non è stato vano-  
Frieza fece una breve risatina e scosse la testa.  
-Sacrificio- mormorò sarcastico per poi spostare Goku per la spalla ma quello gli afferrò il polso, facendolo irrigidire.  
-Ma ascolta- riprese -Le sfere di Namecc possono aiutarci! Questa spora è stata classificata come malattia, infatti nemmeno i senzu sono serviti a contrastarla, quindi non potremo riportare in vita le persone che ha ucciso… ma almeno Vegeta, che non è morto per cause “naturali", possiamo riportarlo qui-   
Junior si soffermò sul volto di Frieza, tirato e impassibile.  
-Tu non capisci, scimmione- biascicò l’imperatore -Non ho alcuna intenzione di riportare in vita quel bastardo- Frieza girò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo sorpreso di Goku e strattonando il braccio per liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
-Un momento- si intromise Junior -Non spetta a te decidere del suo destino. Avrete anche una relazione, ma non è compito tuo decidere per qualcun altro-   
Frieza rise più forte questa volta e allargò le braccia.   
-E a chi spetta? A voi? Non è mai appartenuto a questo mondo, né a voi incapaci- la sua voce non esprimeva nulla, piatta e priva di emozioni, e fu questo particolare a lasciare tutti senza fiato, visto che generalmente Frieza si esprimeva con calma o con molta veemenza.   
-Vivo o morto, lui mi appartiene, e dal momento che non ha la possibilità di esprimere un parere a riguardo sarò io a fare le sue veci: non tornerà in vita-   
-E come farai con il bambino che stai per far nascere, Frieza?-   
Tutti si voltarono di scatto verso Lord Beerus, affiancato da Whis. Il dio della distruzione aveva posto la domanda con fermezza e sarcasmo.  
-Lord Beerus!- esclamò Goku -Cosa fate qui?-   
I due esseri immortali si avvicinarono al gruppo e Whis prese parola.  
-Siamo qui per porgervi le nostre scuse. Vi abbiamo già detto che ci è stato categoricamente impedito di intervenire in vostro aiuto, questa volta… non vorremmo che pensaste che non vi abbiamo aiutati perché non avevamo interesse. Ora che le cose di sono finalmente concluse siamo potuti tornare qui da voi-  
-Ma comunque non vi è concesso intervenire per rimediare a questo disastro- esclamò Goku -Perciò non vedo il motivo di questa visita-  
-Non essere così sfacciato, pivello- ringhiò il dio felino, dandogli un pizzico sul naso che fece gemere il sayian -È vero che non possiamo porre rimedio a tutto questo, ma abbiamo intenzione di spiegarvi che lo abbiamo fatto perché spinti da ordini superiori e anche perché Whis è stato messo al corrente di alcune visioni da parte del pesce oracolo. Tutto questo era necessario-   
Beerus guardò il gruppo di guerrieri, che lo ascoltavano attentamente, persino Frieza sembrava vagamente interessato.   
L’angelo riprese il discorso del suo signore.   
-Ancora non sappiamo in che modo tale situazione contribuirà allo sviluppo dell’universo, può essere che alcune cose abbiano un senso e uno scopo mentre altre no, ma sappiamo che tutto serve a qualcosa. Anche questo- Whis indicò l’addome di Frieza con il suo scettro, facendolo sussultare.  
-Dici di non voler riportare in vita Vegeta- gli disse con aria seria -Ma credi davvero di poterti occupare di questo bambino senza lui accanto? Senza una persona che sappia come consigliarti su come crescere un figlio?-  
Frieza si sentì osservato ma ignorò quella fastidiosa sensazione e spostò lo scettro dell’uomo dal proprio ventre.  
-Con tutto il rispetto, signori, ma ritengo che questo non sia un vostro problema- sostenne lo sguardo con il dio della distruzione, che lo guardava con rammarico -Anzi, a dirla tutta, presto non sarà nemmeno un problema mio-   
Beerus lo fronteggiò mentre quello tentava di superarlo.  
-Che cosa intendi dire?- domando il dio e Frieza lo guardò impassibile.   
-Non è evidente?- scostò la mano dagli artigli neri che si era posata sul suo petto candido, per meglio affrontarlo.  
-Non ho intenzione di tenere questo bambino-   
-Mi dispiace per te, Frieza- lo interruppe Whis, attirando su di sé l’attenzione del diretto interessato e degli altri guerrieri, che ancora ascoltavano.  
-Ma mi duole dirti che se farai dei tentativi per liberarti di tuo figlio, o figlia, potresti subire delle gravi conseguenze- lo avvertì l’angelo, facendo sussultare il dittatore e Goku, che fece un passo verso di lui.  
-Che tipo di conseguenze?- domandò con voce preoccupata, domandò il ragazzo con i capelli neri.   
-Potrebbe anche morire. Il fatto è che ho visto qualcuno, nelle visioni, non è un’immagine nitida, ma sono più che sicuro che si tratti di un tuo erede- continuò Whis, guardandolo con tristezza -Per questo non ti conviene nemmeno provarci. Potrebbe andare molto, molto male-  
Frieza rimase letteralmente pietrificato a quelle parole. Non era pronto a morire, ma nemmeno a prendersi cura di un figlio. Anzi, per l’esattezza, per prendersene cura avrebbe prima dovuto portare a termine la gravidanza, quindi partorire l’uovo e tenerlo al caldo tra le spire della sua coda per qualche tempo fino a quando non si fosse schiuso… tutto questo processo gli metteva una grande ansia.  
-Frieza- lo chiamò Goku -Se posso permettermi di...- cominciò ma l’altro si voltò verso di lui, furente di rabbia.  
-No!- urlò -Non puoi! Non mi si può dire quello che devo fare, nessuno può farlo!-   
Aumentò la propria aura e volse uno sguardo astioso verso tutti i presenti.  
-Nessuno può darmi ordini, nessuno deve osare dirmi come agire, nemmeno gli dei- guardò lord Beerus prima di precipitarsi verso Junior, C 17 e Goku, mettendoli sulla difensiva.  
-Farò a modo mio, come ho sempre fatto- ringhiò -Sono sempre stato fautore del mio stesso destino, ho sempre seguito le mie scelte e non ho mai permesso a nessuno di controllarmi. Perciò ecco la mia prima scelta- superò il gruppo di combattenti e andò verso Vegeta, ancora abbandonato sul ghiaccio, sollevandolo sgarbatamente tra le braccia.   
-Questo corpo senza vita viene con me. Vegeta ha fatto la sua scelta, sapeva a cosa andava incontro sprigionando una tale quantità di energia. Ha scelto di morire e perciò che sia fatta la sua volontà: resterà morto, lo terrò con me e se dovesse venirvi in mente la malsana idea di riportarlo in vita, io me ne accorgerò. A quel punto lo ucciderò di nuovo-   
Gli occhi rossi lampeggiavano colmi di furia, le labbra nere divennero sottili mentre le stringeva spasmodicamente, così come le mani strette a pugno sulla pelle bruciata di Vegeta lasciavano intravedere le piccole vene.  
-E lo farò ancora, se doveste desiderare di portare il suo corpo vicino a voi in modo che non possa farlo sappiate che non gli darò tregua, non /vi/ darò tregua: sarà la mia unica ragione di vita trovare e uccidere di nuovo questo traditore. E la stessa cosa farò con voi- poi puntò il dito contro Goku -Soprattutto con te, scimmione. Abbiamo ancora un conto in sospeso, non dimenticarlo-  
Detto ciò si innalzò in volo, tenendo stretto il corpo di Vegeta ma Goku lo seguì.  
-Fermati!- urlò lanciandogli un ki blast che venne scansato dall’imperatore. Junior accorse in aiuto del compagno, insieme a C 17, quasi dimenticandosi della presenza di Whis e Beerus.  
-Adesso basta!- li rimproverò il primo, con voce ferma, materializzandosi davanti a loro, sbarrando la strada.  
-Lasciaci passare!- esclamò C 17 ma Whis emise un campo di forza che li scaraventò tutti e tre al suolo, poi li raggiunse parandosi di fronte a loro.  
-Lasciatelo andare- ordinò pacato -In questo momento ha bisogno di fare chiarezza sulle cose, anche se sembra solo arrabbiato in realtà sta soffrendo davvero tanto-   
Gli altri rimasero seduti sul ghiaccio, con il volto rabbuiato.  
-Bisogna dare tempo al tempo, aspettare che assimili la cosa e che capisca che alcuni eventi sono scritti nel destino ed è impossibile modificarli. Vegeta è stato travolto da una serie di eventi ed emozioni che non è stato in grado di gestire e questo lo ha portato a compiere un gesto estremo… che a sua volta è stato fatale anche per Frieza che, al momento, si sente tradito da Vegeta, specie dopo che questo gli aveva confidato di voler tornare con lui e, soprattutto, dopo avergli lasciato un figlio dentro-  
Goku a quel punto si passò una mano tra i capelli e guardò verso i due essere ultraterreni.  
-Io nemmeno sapevo che Frieza potesse portare avanti una gravidanza, molte cose le sto scoprendo solo adesso, ma ora come ora non mi interessa… piuttosto che mi dite di Vegeta? Voglio dire… La sua anima…-  
-Al momento è incorporea- rispose Beerus -Si trova in quello stato e, almeno per il momento non verrà né purificata né mandata in paradiso o all’inferno. Non dovete temere- rispose il dio -Bisogna solo attendere-  
-E ora che dovremmo fare?- domandò Junior dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, al che Whis abbassò gli occhi, sospirando finché Lord Beerus non prese parola.  
-Riprendete in mano le vostre vite- spiegò raddrizzando la schiena e agitando la coda violacea.  
-Avete perso dei compagni, dei figli e persone care, ma non tutto è perduto. Prendetevi cura di quello che è rimasto, qualcuno dovrà occuparsi di Bra, la maggior parte della popolazione è stata sterminata, perciò dovrete ricostruire la vostra intera civiltà. Ritrovate la serenità, o per lo meno, provateci- concluse con rammarico, prima di affiancarsi a Whis, pronto per lasciare i guerrieri a ricostruire la propria vita.

***

Frieza lanciò violentemente il corpo di Vegeta sul pavimento metallico della nave madre, alcuni soldati lo guardavano terrorizzati, consci di un’ira palpabile. La coda lunga e bianca sbatté contro il pavimento, per poi afferrare Vegeta e costringerlo a faccia in su. Il viso rilassato e bruciato, gli occhi chiusi e la tuta lacerata in più punti. Frieza assottigliò occhi e labbra, stringendo i pugni, lo guardava furente e deluso, dall’alto.   
-Hai dovuto fare di testa tua, come al solito- sussurrò l’imperatore soffermandosi a guardare il principe in volto.  
-Tutte quelle stronzate sull’accettare il mio corpo, sul voler tornare con me… e ora guardati: non sei che un freddo cadavere-   
Un’aura minacciosa e violacea si sprigionò da lui, generando un forte spostamento d’aria. I soldati tremarono.   
-Mi hai lasciato di nuovo- disse Frieza, stavolta più forte, sprigionando più energia, che deformò le pareti della stanza in cui si trovava.   
-Bastardo! Maledetto traditore!- urlò infierendo ancora. Si inginocchiò accanto a lui e tirò un secco pugno sul pavimento accanto al suo viso ormai spento.   
-Perché continui a ferirmi?-   
I soldati urlarono terrorizzati quando vennero spazzati via dalla potenza distruttiva del loro padrone, bruciati e sofferenti.  
“Mi sono illuso troppe volte che la situazione potesse cambiare e mutare in mio favore. Mi sono illuso troppe volte che alla fine l’avrei avuto di nuovo, ma non ho incontrato altro che l’amara delusione, su questo fronte.   
Ho sbagliato.   
Rinchiuderò questo corpo in una teca, come avviso per il futuro, affinché io possa imparare dagli errori passati.   
Non voglio rischiare di morire, perciò così sia, terrò questo bambino, ma l’amarezza e la rabbia diventeranno parte di me… più di quanto abbiano mai fatto”  
Frieza si coprì il volto rabbioso e sofferente e si spinse contro il petto di Vegeta, stringendone il collo con la mano libera. Mise a riposo i suoi poteri e si lasciò andare a due semplici parole, pronunciate con rabbia e delusione.   
-Ti odio-


	18. Capitolo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: descrizione accurata di scene violente e con presenza di sangue

Lo specchio rifletteva la sua immagine candida e minuta, il ventre in rilievo che sporgeva di diversi centimetri e che quasi stonava con le forme strette. Frieza vi posò una mano sopra e affondò le unghie lasciando il segno delle cinque dita sulla pelle, segni che andarono ad aggiungersi alle decine di marchi che costellavano il suo corpo, tutti autoinflitti con dolore e molta violenza.   
Osservò la linea della pancia, tracciandola con gli occhi scarlatti: provò una grande sensazione di disagio nel vedersi conciato in quel modo, il suo corpo mutato in maniera troppo evidente e in così poco tempo. I componenti della sua razza normalmente portavano l’uovo dentro il loro utero per circa quattro mesi, il tempo di dare al feto la possibilità di formarsi, piuttosto velocemente per far nascere in modo celere quelli che sarebbero stati nuovi guerrieri. Dopo il parto l’uovo veniva “covato", tenuto al caldo tra le spire delle lunghe code fino a quando il bambino non fosse nato.   
Ormai era passato un mese dal concepimento e inoltre dalla morte di Vegeta erano passare appena tre settimane, il peso di quella situazione Frieza lo sentiva tutto, aggravato dal cambiamento fisico.  
Non era abituato a vedersi così, non si sentiva a suo agio con quel ventre gonfio, la consapevolezza di avere una vita dentro di sé lo facevano sentire sbagliato, anche se non era né il primo né l’ultimo a vivere un’esperienza simile, ma d’altronde non si sentiva a proprio agio nemmeno durante il calore…  
Sospirò pesantemente e graffiò la pancia ancora una volta, raccogliendo una goccia di sangue violetto con le dita e poi guardò il suo volto riflesso.  
Distolse velocemente gli occhi e diede le spalle allo specchio, afferrando un mantello bianco e ampio, avvolgendovisi dentro, nascondendo i segni sanguinanti. Non era il momento adatto per piangersi addosso, dopo aver lasciato la Terra si era subito dato da fare ed era entrato in trattative con il governatore di un pianeta poco distante da quella galassia e non aveva intenzione di farsi sfuggire quell’occasione. Per lo meno si sarebbe distratto prima di tornare sul pianeta Frieza 00 e avrebbe ascoltato quello che il governatore aveva da offrire.   
Uscì dalla sua stanza a bordo del trono volante, che si era rivelato più comodo del solito per muoversi in quel periodo, e iniziò a percorrere il corridoio per arrivare nell’ingresso della nave che stava per atterrare. Le sirene e gli allarmi iniziarono a suonare per avvertire l’equipaggio dell’imminente atterraggio e, quando la base dell’astronave toccò il suolo del nuovo pianeta prese un gran respiro.   
Era più che sicuro che riprendere a lavorare a tempo pieno, gestendo i suoi impegni e il suo impero, fosse un ottimo modo per non pensare all’uovo che cresceva nella sua pancia e a tutto il resto. Sorrise fiero e possente quando venne accolto dagli abitanti di quel pianeta, che sembravano impauriti ma anche contenti di ospitarlo.  
-Potente Frieza- lo accolse il governatore, un alieno grasso e alto, con la pelle bluastra coperta di macchie gialle, dall’apparenza quasi viscida.  
-È un vero onore poterla ospitare sul nostro pianeta- l’uomo fece un inchino, imitato dalla sua scorta personale e da tutti i presenti, rivolgendo il loro saluto all’imperatore seduto sul trono che levitava a mezz’aria.  
-Il piacere è mio, governatore Sehlimar- rispose Frieza, con un sorriso forzato e un piccolo accenno del capo.  
L’uomo si alzò e allargò le braccia.  
-So bene che non ama perdere tempo Lord Frieza per cui, la prego, si lasci guidare da me e dai miei uomini, in modo che possa constatare con i propri occhi la qualità del nostro suolo e dei nostri lavoratori-   
Frieza sorrise e annuì, spingendo il trono volante verso di lui.  
-Ho idea che andremo d’accordo, governatore-

-Credo di aver visto abbastanza- esordì Frieza al termine dell’ennesima visita alle colline dove venivano estratti minerali. Era davvero soddisfatto e si sentì fiero di non aver perso il suo fiuto per gli affari. Gli era stata mostrata la potenzialità della tecnologia di quel pianeta all’apparenza così insignificante e piccolo, d’altronde era il primo a sapere che un errore comune era proprio il giudicare all’apparenza. Lui, piccolo e minuto, scambiato spesso dai nemici per un avversario poco temibile, aveva fatto di quella statura la sua caratteristica principale. Un uomo così piccolo e all’apparenza inoffensivo che in realtà incuteva timore solo al pensiero.   
Gli era stata mostrata la volontà degli abitanti, la loro natura obbediente ma risoluta e questo particolare lo aveva conquistato, gli avevano mostrato dei cibi salutari ma anche nutrienti che sarebbero stati ottimi se serviti dopo le missioni dei soldati, in modo da tenerli in forma e con il morale alto. D’altronde aveva anche imparato a trattare bene i suoi uomini, che aveva bisogno di un certo rapporto di fiducia con il suo esercito. Regime di terrore ma non solo.  
Il governatore fece un lieve cenno con la testa e si fece da parte mentre Frieza si muoveva con il trono verso lo spazio dov’era ancora posizionata la sua enorme nave.  
-Devo dire che le mie aspettative non erano troppo alte, ritengo che questo accordo possa rivelarsi utile per entrambi- parlò Frieza mentre procedeva seguito dal governatore Sehlimar e dal gruppo di soldati accompagnatori.   
-La sua decisione mi riempie di gioia, Lord Frieza- esclamò di rimando l’uomo.  
-Naturalmente discuterete con i miei uomini più fidati riguardo alcuni punti del contratto, ma sono deciso a portarlo a termine- concluse Frieza mentre veniva accolto nuovamente dai suoi uomini vicino all’ingresso della nave. Si voltò verso il governatore e ghignò.   
-Mi aspetto grandi cose da questa alleanza-  
-Non se ne pentirà, potente Frieza!- rispose l’uomo.  
-Confido che riceverò tue nuove in questi prossimi giorni. I miei saluti, governatore- detto questo Frieza ritornò dentro la nave che si alzò in volo non appena i portelloni furono ben saldi e sigillati.  
Frieza si fece strada lungo i corridoi metallici, dirigendosi verso la sala centrale. Si rendeva conto di aver concluso la visita quasi in maniera brusca, ma aveva iniziato a sentire un gran fastidio al livello dell’addome, come se fosse una specie di nausea. Gli sarebbe piaciuto trattenersi ancora su quel pianeta così ospitale e dal panorama suggestivo che passava da valli colorate a causa dei minerali e delle pietre a paesaggi civilizzati con costruzioni di pietra alte e illuminate.  
Si rinchiuse nella sala centrale e scese dal trono e, sempre avvolto nel mantello bianco, camminò verso il gigantesco oblò attraverso il quale riusciva ad osservare lo splendido spettacolo che era l’universo: il colore blu-violetto del cielo, le scie di polvere di asteroidi e le forme delle galassie gli infondevano una grande calma. Prese un respiro profondo e osservò il suo volto riflesso nel vetro.  
Poi distolse subito lo sguardo.  
Andò verso la console e accese lo schermo dalla luce verde, aprendo i file della sua cartella medica personale. Ignorò le copie delle analisi, le radiografie e le altre pagine e si soffermò sul certificato di nascita di suo figlio. Non era necessario dare un nome al nascituro con così largo anticipo, d’altronde mancavano ancora due mesi pieni, ma aveva in mente quel nome da qualche giorno e aveva deciso di togliersi il pensiero in maniera tale da non doversi soffermare troppo sulla cosa in seguito. Era un nome forte e glorioso, nonostante non nutrisse il minimo sentimento positivo per quella creatura, ma era pur sempre un suo erede e avrebbe dovuto avere un nome riconoscibile.   
Non importava che fosse maschio o femmina.   
Attivò la tastiera e digitò il nome: Antarctides.

*** 

Il sangue vermiglio di Vegeta scorreva quasi a fiumi e macchiava il corpo bianco del tiranno, chino su di lui. La lingua scura leccò il viso rosso del principe, assaporandone il sapore ferroso, inebriandosi con l’odore di quel liquido così eccitante. La giugulare squarciata del sayian lasciava sgorgare litri di sangue scarlatto, facendo in modo che l’imperatore si godesse pienamente il suo spuntino, leccando e mordendo la pelle, affondando i denti nella carne, mentre incontrava gli occhi neri e profondi di Vegeta, che lo guardava con un ghigno soddisfatto stampato sul volto.  
Gli occhi rossi di Frieza si posarono sull’addome muscoloso del principe, anch’esso coperto del suo stesso sangue, e lo accarezzò, inspirando a fondo, il profumo del sangue e della carne che gli dava alla testa. Non vedeva l’ora di poterlo finalmente avere dentro di lui…  
I denti aguzzi dell’alieno affondarono con forza nella carne morbida del sayian, squarciandola e dilaniandola con ferocia, come una bestia, fornendogli nutrimento, riempiendo la sua bocca. Frieza sorrideva febbrilmente, mentre si godeva quel cibo tanto prelibato. Avrebbe impartito a quella maledetta scimmia una bella lezione, lo avrebbe divorato per intero, fino a quando non fosse rimasto nulla di lui, gli avrebbe tolto dalla faccia quel sorrisetto strafottente che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato, gli avrebbe mostrato che gli apparteneva, che era solo suo, che non poteva sfuggire al suo destino.   
“Se lo porto dentro di me non potrà mai più lasciarmi”  
Pensò il dittatore, mentre estraeva l’intestino dal largo squarcio che gli aveva aperto a mani nude sull’addome, azzannandolo con forza, strizzandolo e facendo in modo che il sangue gli si riversasse direttamente in gola.   
“Lo divorerò e starà sempre con me"  
La carne del sayian era deliziosa, prelibata, un pasto puro e dolce. Frieza inspirò a fondo l’odore del sangue, si inebriava del suo profumo, incastrava gli occhi scarlatti in quelli profondi e strafottenti di Vegeta. Si scoprì ad odiare quel fastidioso sorrisetto sulle labbra carnose…  
Quelle labbra…  
Frieza si avventò sul suo volto e affondò i denti ormai sporchi di rosso nella sua guancia per poi baciare la sua bocca con violenza inaudita, marchiando la pelle. Scese con la testa e gli morse il collo, dove la giugulare sanguinava ancora e leccò la ferita.  
“Non mi lascerà più. Lo porterò dentro di me così non mi lascerà”  
Vegeta gli afferrò il collo, costringendolo a portare il volto di fronte al proprio, forzandolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Frieza si incantò a guardare quelle ossidiane nere e lucenti e non si accorse quasi che la mano di Vegeta era scivolata lentamente sul petto, poi scese ancora verso l’addome.  
Frieza si riscosse in quel momento, abbassò la testa appena in tempo per vedere i polpastrelli di Vegeta penetrare nella pelle bianca del ventre, lenti, minuziosi, come se l’imperatore fosse quasi intangibile. Ai polpastrelli seguirono le falangi fino a quando tutta la mano finì all’interno del suo ventre.  
Frieza tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, trovando sul suo volto un ghigno sadico e soddisfatto, poi lo vide muovere le labbra.   
-Io sono già dentro di te-

Frieza aprì gli occhi di scatto, risvegliandosi da quell’incubo, fissando il soffitto della sua stanza privata.  
Si toccò il volto rigato da poche e calde lacrime e si inumidì le labbra con la lingua, sentendosi la bocca impastata. Prese un breve respiro e si toccò istintivamente la pancia, trovandola ormai gonfia e fastidiosamente piena. Respirò a fatica, la gola e i polmoni in fiamme per via di quell’incubo fin troppo ricorrente nell’ultimo mese. Cercò di respirare piano, prese dei respiri lenti e brevi, evitando di farne di troppo profondi per non aumentare il battito cardiaco e, di conseguenza, la pressione del sangue, o altrimenti avrebbe peggiorato la situazione.   
Deglutì e riuscì a tenere sotto controllo quella specie di attacco di panico che lo stava per cogliere. Mosse le gambe e puntò i piedi sul materasso, facendo lo stesso con i gomiti e mettendosi a sedere sul letto madido di sudore.   
Respirò ancora e chiuse gli occhi, gonfi, stanchi ed irritati, coprendosi il viso con una mano, mentre l’altra andò a sfiorare la parte di letto, vuota, accanto a lui. Quel letto che, lo realizzò solo in quel momento, gli sembrava troppo grande, troppo spazioso per una persona sola, gli faceva provare una gran sensazione di solitudine e freddo. La mano che copriva il volto ora si posò sul ventre, fin troppo sporgente.   
Non doveva finire così.  
Si morse il labbro e si mise sdraiato di nuovo, rannicchiandosi sul fianco come era solito fare, per quel che riusciva, dato l’impedimento della pancia, quasi istintivamente si passò la coda in mezzo alle gambe e la punta gli finì davanti al volto. Si abbracciò il petto, stringendo quella protuberanza a sé, nascondendo il viso nella carne candida ma martoriata. Non aveva dato tregua al suo corpo in quel periodo, così come il suo corpo non ne aveva data alla sua psiche. Strinse i denti e si rannicchiò di più, iniziando a premere le unghie affilate e nere contro la coda, lentamente, percependo ogni singola unghia entrare nella carne, vibrando con il corpo ad ogni scarica di dolore. Aprì la bocca e addentò la sua stessa coda, lasciando segni violacei e freschi che si andarono ad aggiungere a quelli già presenti sulla pelle. La mano sinistra scivolò sulla pancia, graffiandola forte e poi scese contro il fianco e la coscia, continuando a provocarsi dolore fisico, mentre una piccola lacrima scendeva silenziosa sulla guancia.


	19. Capitolo 19

Note dell’autrice:  
ebbene, non scrivo note da anni ormai, ma mi sembrava giusto farlo ora che questo 2019 è agli sgoccioli. Ci tenevo tantissimo a postare questo capitolo prima della fine dell’anno, più per una sfida con me stessa che per un motivo ben preciso. Non aggiorno da un po’ essendo stata presa con l’accademia e con gli eventi del gruppo “we are out for prompts”, che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per le opportunità che offre.  
Ho iniziato questa storia proprio grazie ad un evento organizzato nel gruppo stesso e mai nella vita avrei pensato di arrivare fino a questo punto, visto che era partita come una semplice storiella da tre capitoli. Ma eccoci qui.  
Questo sarà un capitolo che potrà risultare noioso e lungo, ma è necessario per comprendere certi aspetti della mente del personaggio, quindi vi chiedo scusa in anticipo per la noia.  
Ci tengo inoltre a ricordare che non sono una scrittrice di professione e che scrivo per puro diletto personale, dunque molto spesso non mi rendo conto di alcune incongruenze o cose che potrebbero essere scritte e rese meglio, visto che questa storia è iniziata come un esperimento, una sfida, uno scherzo. Prendetela, dunque, per quello che è: un esperimento senza troppe pretese che un giorno, forse, revisionerò.  
Ringrazio summer_moon, che non si perde mai un aggiornamento e che mi supporta sempre (grazie, davvero, soprattutto per le tue recensioni che mi fanno sempre morire), ringrazio Kamy, che mi supporta e mi ispira, così come la mia amica di penna londinese Lesley, adorabile donna, ringrazio Jazzydazzy che ha commentato facendomi scoprire che c’è gente che mi legge tramite l’aiuto del traduttore, ringrazio tutti voi che avete messo la storia tra i preferiti, seguiti, ricordati, ringrazio voi che, semplicemente, mi leggete perché vedere le visualizzazioni che aumentano ogni tanto mi riempie di gioia.  
Grazie a tutti e buon anno nuovo.

__________

La stanza gli sembrava claustrofobica, con le pareti che gli si stringevano addosso, piano piano, togliendogli aria. Ma d’altronde era abituato a quella sensazione, da qualche mese. Era abituato a sentirsi soffocato sotto il peso di troppe preoccupazioni e il senso di claustrofobia che sentiva lì dentro gli dava l’ennesima conferma che si sentiva oppresso.  
La sua attenzione venne dissolta dal riflesso del proprio viso, ormai scarno, sul vetro, gli occhi spenti e le labbra secche.  
Prosciugato.  
Gli sembrava il termine adatto a descrivere la sua situazione.  
Aveva sempre amato gestire il suo impero, aveva sempre amato svolgere il suo lavoro e sapeva di essere bravo, sapeva di essere grandioso, migliore di suo padre, migliore di suo fratello, il migliore di /tutti/. Ma in quel momento tutto gli sembrava buio, spento, come il proprio viso che vedeva riflesso sulla vasca di vetro. Sfiorò la superficie cristallina e trasparente con le dita gelide, che poi chiuse a pugno, cadendo in ginocchio, digrignando i denti e posando la fronte sul vetro. Sbatté leggermente il pugno e poi riaprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli chiusi del sayian immerso nell’acqua della teca.  
Osservò i capelli a fiamma muoversi nel liquido che conservava il corpo, la tuta che gli aderiva al petto e gli fasciava le gambe, il volto rilassato, come se dormisse e la maschera che gli copriva la bocca. Non che quella maschera servisse realmente a qualcosa visto che da essa non passava ossigeno, mai suoi medici lo avevano ritenuto opportuno affinché il corpo non si putrefacesse.  
Voleva che fosse conservato al meglio, sempre fresco, sempre pulito e rigenerato anche se non avrebbe mai più respirato, voleva che fosse perfetto e invariato nel tempo, a ricordargli i suoi sbagli peggiori.  
-Ormai vengo qui quasi tutte le settimane- sussurrò l’imperatore, sedendosi sul pavimento con la schiena premuta contro il vetro freddo. Si coprì il viso con le mani e poi si abbracciò le gambe, portandole con fatica al petto, a causa del ventre ormai ingrossato.  
-Non mi serve a nulla parlare con un cadavere, ma… qui trovo conforto- andò avanti per poi fermarsi subito dopo.  
Quanto poteva essere patetico? Cedere alla stanchezza e alla frustrazione e mettersi a parlare con un cadavere?  
Debole, patetico, fragile. Così forte in combattimento, così possente nel corpo eppure così debole di cuore.  
Patetico, piccolo uomo.  
Quanto poteva essere caduto in basso per arrivare a sfogarsi con un amante ormai freddo e immobile?  
Quanta compassione poteva meritare l’imperatore dell’universo? Un uomo così temuto ma che ora cedeva sotto il peso di troppe emozioni. Un uomo tanto rispettato che portava dentro di sé un figlio non desiderato.  
Quanto poteva essere debole un uomo, per rifugiarsi sotto le coperte del suo letto, cercando conforto rannicchiandosi su se stesso o con la schiena contro un vetro gelido e puro?  
Non era affatto facile ammettere di avere dei problemi, non era facile ammetterlo a se stesso e nemmeno lo era abbassarsi a chiedere aiuto ai medici.  
Non ne poteva più.  
Troppo peso tutto sulle sue spalle, un impero vasto e potente da gestire e dominare, rivolte da sventare, accordi da firmare, popoli indegni da sterminare, un uovo dentro di sé, una vita sentimentale piena di rimpianti, patetico, patetico, patetico e debole.  
Come poteva non riuscire a gestire tutto quello? Da solo e con una gravidanza che gli rendeva le cose sempre più difficili?  
Lui, che aveva piegato al suo volere galassie intere con il solo ausilio della parola, lui che aveva fatto saltare in aria migliaia di pianeti solo con un dito, lui che aveva sempre ottenuto tutto ciò che desiderava, lui che non si lasciava dominare da nessuno… lui… che si era lasciato dominare da un’emozione forte come la passione per un sayian.  
Lui, Frieza, che aveva subito un’umiliazione che lo aveva segnato nel profondo da parte di Goku, un infima e primitiva scimmia. Lui, che non era riuscito a disintegrare quel super sayian, lui che del loro principe si era innamorato e ora ne portava il figlio dentro. Lui che era tanto potente ma che era caduto vittima dei sentimenti, lui che aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso di essersi ammorbidito dopo gli eventi del torneo del potere, lui che era rimasto ossessionato dal potere ma che si era affezionato alla vita e alle piccole cose, lui che aveva finito quasi per impazzire dopo la perdita del suo amante, sfogando la sua rabbia e i suoi sentimenti negativi sulla sua coda e sui suoi fianchi, mordendosi a sangue, dilaniando la sua stessa carne e assaporando il proprio sangue.  
Lui, lord Frieza, che aveva una tormenta nella testa e nel cuore.  
Si strinse di più le gambe ferite al petto e soffocò un urlo su di esse, riuscendo a sfogare almeno in parte la sua frustrazione e il suo malessere.  
Si rese conto di essersi praticamente rovinato.  
La colpa era sua? O era di esterni?  
Forse di entrambi.  
Non avrebbe dovuto cedere alla tentazione e gettarsi tra le braccia di Vegeta, d’altronde era a causa sua se ora si trovava in quella situazione, ma avrebbe potuto evitarlo?  
Ci aveva provato ma aveva fallito. Era ben consapevole che il sentimento che li legava era forte e indissolubile, lo era sempre stato, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato a logorarlo nel fisico e nella mente.  
Una volta data alla luce Antarctides le cose sarebbero andate meglio. Era colpa sua se si era ridotto a farsi del male, se era arrivato a compiere quelle azioni sconsiderate sul proprio corpo, marchiando la pelle candida e delicata. Era colpa sua e di Vegeta se le poche ore di sonno che si concedeva erano costantemente interrotte o colme di incubi e ricordi malinconici che finivano per farlo svegliare più stanco e arrabbiato di prima.  
Ancora non sapeva come aveva fatto a rimanere lucido sul lavoro, senza commettere errori di strategia.  
Forse il lavoro, per quanto pesante ed opprimente, era l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di non pensare a Vegeta, alla gravidanza, e che lo teneva con i piedi per terra. Una delle cose che gli provocava disagio era anche la sua salvezza.  
Mancava talmente poco al parto che per un momento si sentì sollevato.  
Si rialzò a fatica, reggendosi con la mano al vetro e diede un ultimo sguardo al viso di Vegeta, immobile e circondato dai capelli neri. Odiava avere quei momenti di depressione improvvisa, ansia e risentimento, aveva anche realizzato che, spesso, finiva di sua spontanea volontà in quel tunnel di emozioni negative, come se volesse punirsi per qualcosa o come se cercasse un pretesto per stare male.  
Era incredibile come fosse dipendente da Vegeta anche ora che era solo un corpo freddo e rigido. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era rifugiato in quella stanza sotto i suoi alloggi, sul suo pianeta, per guardare il viso del sayian, per toccare il vetro della teca e per farsi del male. Era come se, così facendo, l’autolesionismo avesse più senso. Farsi del male fisico e psicologico vicino a colui che ne era stato la causa principale… era logico.  
Che fosse colpa della gravidanza o delle situazioni trascorse non lo sapeva e, in cuor suo, nemmeno gli interessava, ma non faceva che desiderare di stare meglio, desiderava che quel periodo di autolesionismo e depressione terminasse al più presto. Non era abituato a tutti quei sentimenti e nemmeno sapeva come comportarsi a riguardo. Sperò che il parto avrebbe davvero dato un taglio a quella situazione. 

Il dolore delle contrazioni era terribile, tanto che gli mozzava il fiato. Non che non avesse sperimentato il dolore in vita sua, ma quella gli sembrava la tortura peggiore che gli si potesse infliggere, quella gravidanza gli stava disintegrando la mente e il fisico. Aveva sempre sperato che quel momento arrivasse in fretta per liberarsi di quel fardello, ma ora che stava accadendo davvero e che l’uovo veniva spinto all’esterno del suo stesso corpo era come se si rifiutasse di accettare la cosa.  
Attese che le prime contrazioni cessassero, per riuscire a respirare senza problemi, entrando nell’infermeria di emergenza del suo palazzo. Kikono era rimasto sbigottito nel vederlo accartocciarsi dentro il trono volante, di punto in bianco, mentre discutevano dell’imminente partenza delle truppe verso un uovo pianeta. Gli si era avvicinato e solo a quel punto aveva compreso che stava avendo le prime contrazioni e che il parto sarebbe avvenuto di lì a poco.  
-Vado a chiamare i medici- aveva esordito l’alieno giallo, ma Frieza aveva ringhiato.  
-Non chiamare nessuno- la voce rotta dal dolore e dal disagio.  
-Me la vedrò da solo…- aveva concluso, dirigendosi verso un’infermeria vuota in quell’ala del palazzo, non accorgendosi che Berryblue aveva assistito alla scena, scambiandosi uno sguardo con Kikono, circondati da alcuni soldati che, però, non avevano osato muoversi.  
Una volta dentro l’infermeria Frieza aveva atteso ancora la fine delle contrazioni per scendere dal trono e dirigersi verso la vasca da bagno, aggrappandosi al bordo.  
“Respira. Ricorda cosa ha detto il medico… respirare è importante”  
Fu internamente grato che quella stanza fosse priva di personale, in quel momento, d’altronde si trattava di un luogo per le emergenze in cui, normalmente si veniva scortati dai medici. Cercò di regolarizzare il respiro mentre la vasca si riempiva di acqua calda, mentre serrava la porta col codice e controllava che il quadrante di apertura fosse ben posizionato accanto alla vasca stessa.  
“Inspirare… espirare. Lentamente”  
Una volta che le contrazioni ripresero si morse il braccio per non urlare in preda allo sconforto e al dolore.  
“Perché deve fare così male?”  
Inspira, espira, stringi i denti e resisti.  
Anche quel momento passò e la vasca era ormai colma d’acqua quindi non perse tempo e vi entrò senza pensarci due volte.  
“Perché ho scelto di partorire da solo?”  
Respirò ancora e posò la testa contro il bordo della vasca cercando di rilassarsi con il calore dell’acqua.  
“Come se non sapessi poi che Kikono verrà presto qui portandosi dietro il medico e gli infermieri… mi è così devoto, ma… non sopporterei di farmi vedere così da altre persone… è stato già difficile affrontare le diverse visite mediche durante la gravidanza. Ecografie, controlli, essere toccato… analizzato e palpato… che schifo”  
Si contrasse in preda ad altre contrazioni che gli stavano dando sempre meno tempo per riprendersi. Presto sarebbe tutto finito.  
Presto.  
Niente più incubi, niente più debolezza improvvisa, niente più… autolesionismo?  
Avrebbe davvero smesso di farsi del male dopo aver partorito? Che fosse per procurarsi ancor più dolore il motivo per cui aveva scelto di rimanere solo in quel momento?  
Dentro di sé lo sapeva bene che anche quello era un fattore importante della sua decisione. Strinse i denti e si aggrappò con le mani ai bordi della vasca inspirando con il naso e gettando fuori l’aria dalla bocca, riempiendosi i polmoni e poi svuotandoli, in un ritmo che gli dava solo l’illusione di avere un po’ di tregua. Avvertì un dolore lancinante alle costole e il fiato gli si mozzò ancora. La lunga coda bianca, ancora costellata dei suoi stessi morsi e graffi, si dimenava selvaggiamente, schizzando acqua sul pavimento freddo.  
Quanto era passato da quando era entrato nella vasca? Sicuramente pochi minuti, ma a lui erano sembrate ore interminabili. Suo padre aveva partorito in poco tempo, così come suo nonno prima di lui, perciò probabilmente anche a lui sarebbe toccato un travaglio rapido. Lo sperò con tutto se stesso mentre udiva la porta metallizzata della stanza produrre rumori che gli giungevano ovattati alle orecchie.  
-Lord Frieza- urlò il medico, con voce preoccupata -Signore la prego! Mi lasci entrare! Non è sicuro che lei partorisca da solo-  
“Non è sicuro”  
Al diavolo la sicurezza. Gli dei lo avevano costretto a portare avanti questa gravidanza, non l’aveva certo desiderato lui. Se avesse provato ad abortire gli era stato predetto che sarebbe morto, ma ora? Avrebbe sfidato la sorte, così come aveva sempre fatto nella sua vita, sfidando il destino e andando oltre i suoi limiti, sforzandosi di resistere a quella tortura.  
Si costrinse a spingere per agevolare l’uovo quando sentì le contrazioni ravvicinarsi man mano che il tempo passava. Ormai non sentiva nemmeno più la voce del medico e degli infermieri che stavano fuori dalla stanza, sentiva solo dolore. Respirò ancora e strinse più forte i bordi della vasca, sentendo le gambe che gli cedevano.  
Non ne poteva più, sentiva di essere al limite, il formicolio nelle gambe lo infastidiva, il dolore delle contrazioni, la mascella contratta e i denti che stringevano gli facevano male, le nocche ancora più bianche per lo sforzo. Due piccole lacrime gli solcarono il viso candido, andando ad unirsi all’acqua tiepida dentro cui era immerso.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un urlo mentre spingeva più forte.  
“Perché deve essere così frustrante? Un aiuto farebbe comodo… ma non potrei sopportare un’ulteriore umiliazione”  
Si morse la coda, come aveva sempre fatto nei mesi precedenti e soffocò un altro urlo nella carne bianca e marchiata.  
“È una situazione talmente patetica… è colpa mia, non mi sarei mai dovuto riavvicinare a Vegeta. Quell’uomo non mi ha portato altro che dolore e sofferenza”  
Inarcò la schiena e spinse ancora, inspirando con il naso, strinse gli occhi e i denti, assaporando il sangue che sgorgava dalla sua coda.  
“Cosa darei, però, per averlo vicino a me in questo momento…”  
Aprì gli occhi e lo vide: un uovo azzurro e perfettamente integro se ne stava tranquillo nell’acqua calda della vasca, proprio tra le sue ginocchia divaricate. Frieza sbarrò gli occhi e riprese fiato, sedendosi più comodo nella vasca: Vegeta non sarebbe più stato dentro di lui.  
Con molta fatica si sporse per raggiungere il pulsante di sblocco della porta e poi si accasciò di nuovo nell’acqua, mentre il medico e un grosso infermiere si precipitavano dentro la stanza.  
Le loro voci erano ovattate, ma riuscì a percepire il tono preoccupato del suo dottore.  
-Che cosa ha fatto, mio signore?- aveva domandato l’uomo, aiutandolo ad alzarsi mentre l’infermiere recuperava l’uovo dalla vasca.  
-Ho partorito, dottore… niente di cui preoccuparsi- aveva mormorato l’imperatore reggendosi a fatica, il corpo coperto di acqua gocciolante e ancora tiepida.  
Agitò la coda mentre usciva dalla vasca, debole e tremante, quasi non accorgendosi delle piccole mani di Berryblue che gli tenevano le spalle.  
-Bisognerà che si riposi prima di tenere l’uovo tra le spire della sua coda, signore…- la voce del medico in quel momento gli arrivò chiara alle orecchie ma il messaggio lo terrorizzava.  
Scosse vigorosamente la testa, facendo arrivare degli schizzi d’acqua dell’armatura di Berryblue.  
-Non se ne parla…- mormorò, mentre l’infermiere lo copriva con una coperta termica, calda e avvolgente. Il dottore gli rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
-È assolutamente necessario un periodo di riposo prima di...- riprese l’uomo ma venne bloccato dalla voce ora ferma e decisa di Frieza.  
-No, dottore, non ha capito: non intendo prendermi cura di quell’uovo- l’imperatore si strinse di più nella coperta, sentendo le gambe molli.  
-Né dell’uovo… né del bambino che ne nascerà…-  
Venne scosso da un brivido e sarebbe sicuramente caduto in ginocchio se le forti braccia dell’infermiere non lo avessero sorretto, sollevandolo e avvolgendolo di più nella coperta termica. Frieza si lasciò stringere in quell’abbraccio mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano pesantemente, pensando che finalmente il suo problema era svanito. L’uovo era tra le mani del medico, non voleva averci a che fare, non voleva nemmeno vedere la causa di tutta quella sofferenza, di tutto quel disagio fisico ma soprattutto psicologico.  
La causa dei suoi mali era fuori dal suo corpo e suo padre giaceva in una vasca piena d’acqua di conservazione al piano di sotto del suo palazzo.  
Si addormentò con impresso nella mente il viso di Vegeta. 

Nei giorni a seguire Frieza aveva evitato accuratamente di fare visita alla stanza in cui giaceva l’uovo. I medici se ne erano occupati con grande cura dietro l’ordine di Berryblue, che si era occupata personalmente della gestione della cosa, prendendo in mano le redini della situazione. Frieza le aveva chiaramente detto che nemmeno lei era obbligata a prendersi cura dell’uovo né del bambino, ma lei non aveva sentito ragioni. In fondo si era presa cura di Frieza da quando era un bambino, per cui non le sarebbe pesato fare lo stesso per suo figlio.  
Aveva controllato i parametri dell’uovo, aveva seguito i medici nella sua cura e lo aveva anche visto schiudersi, dando vita ad una piccola bambina con la pelle bianca come la neve e i capelli folti e neri, mentre Frieza aveva terminato il suo periodo di riposo ed era tornato a gestire il suo impero.  
Tuttavia, forse guidato da un intrinseco desiderio o da un lontano istinto paterno, tempo dopo si era recato nella sala dove sua figlia dormiva: non l’aveva mai vista da quando era nata, ma quando si accorse che i suoi occhi erano nerissimi così come i suoi capelli, sparsi sul morbido materasso della culla, si irrigidì e, voltandosi, uscì dalla stanza, più deciso che mai a non volerle fare da padre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente riesco ad aggiornare dopo più di sei mesi di assenza.  
Grazie a chiunque deciderà di continuare a leggere questa storia che mi piacerebbe tantissimo portare a termine.

Junior lanciò un raggio laser di media potenza, guardando la piccola Bra alzare le manine davanti a sé e contrastarlo con uno scudo di energia che disintegrò il colpo del namecciano.   
La chioma azzurra della piccola fluttuò in aria quando si alzò in volo per fare una piroetta in alto e calò dritta verso il volto di Junior che alzò una mano davanti a sé e le afferrò il pugno, strattonandola e facendola cadere nel vuoto. Bra mandò un urlo stridulo mentre cadeva verso la superficie del mare ma riuscì a bloccarsi appena sentì i capelli bagnarsi d’acqua. Si librò in volo e rilasciò una grande quantità di energia verso l’alto, proprio verso il namecciano che rimase fermo al suo posto. 

“È brava"

La bambina volò più veloce che poté, lanciandosi con la poca forza che aveva a causa della sua giovanissima età verso il maestro e fece partire un’onda di energia dalle manine che colpì in pieno il petto di Junior, che sorrideva soddisfatto. Gli occhi azzurri della piccola si illuminarono vedendo il tessuto viola della tuta che si anneriva sul petto dell’altro a causa del suo colpo e mandò un urlo di felicità.   
-Non c’è male, piccoletta- si congratulò il più grande, raggiungendola e prendendola in braccio, dal momento che ancora non riusciva a levitare per troppo tempo. Bra si lasciò afferrare dalle forti braccia del maestro e gli sorrise quasi timidamente.  
-Hai appena quattro anni eppure fai enormi progressi. Continuando di questo passo diventerai presto forte come lo era tuo padre-   
La bambina non fece in tempo a rispondergli che un’altra vocina giunse alle loro orecchie.  
-Ehi scendete, ora! Voglio provare anch’io-   
Pan gonfiò le guance e guardò in alto, in piedi sulla spiaggia che circondava la casa del maestro Muten. Agitò le braccine cercando di attirare l’attenzione dei suoi compagni di allenamento, ma venne raggiunta da Chichi che le accarezzò la testolina con dolcezza.  
-Su tesoro, adesso mangiamo, nel pomeriggio potrai allenarti anche tu con il maestro Junior-   
Pan sbuffò, enfatizzando il gesto ma annuì.   
Quelle piccole creature non potevano certo sapere quanto era stato difficile per i loro parenti riprendersi dopo i terribili avvenimenti di quattro anni prima. Riprendere in mano la propria vita dopo che un virus alieno aveva portato via le persone più care non era stato facile. Chichi, Videl e Goten sentivano tantissimo la mancanza di Gohan, così com’era per Junior, che aveva appena iniziato a metabolizzare la perdita, soprattutto dedicandosi alla meditazione e ad allenare le bambine e Goten. Anche Yamcha, Dende, Riff e Crilin erano molto compianti dai loro compagni, in particolare l’ultimo mancava molto a sua moglie 18 e alla loro figlia, Marron.   
Junior lanciò un veloce sguardo a Bra, che gli si era stancamente accoccolata tra le braccia. Poteva ammettere che allenare la figlia di Vegeta e la figlia di Gohan gli aveva permesso si salvarsi da un sicuro crollo psicologico. Sapere di non poter riportare in vita il suo Gohan gli aveva fatto passare dei brutti momenti, lo aveva fatto sentire impotente e scoraggiato. Entrambe le bambine avevano nelle vene sangue sayian e la cosa si notava perfettamente visto che entrambe alla tenera età di quattro anni erano in grado di controllare la loro aura e di lanciare attacchi in volo.   
Erano straordinarie.   
Il namecciano scese sulla spiaggia e posò in terra la piccola Bra, che raggiunse l’amica che ancora teneva il broncio.  
-Hai visto, Pan? Eh? Hai visto cosa riesco a fare adesso?- esclamò Bra, saltellando davanti all’altra che si mise i pugni sui fianchi, con un’espressione stizzita.  
-Ho visto, ma voglio combattere anche io!-  
-Era il mio turno, toccava a me!-   
Chichi le guardò contendersi quel tanto agognato allenamento, come se dipendesse la loro vita da esso. Non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere pensando a quanto il loro temperamento fosse simile ai loro parenti. Le si inumidirono gli occhi ripensando al suo primogenito, ma si controllò e si distrasse da quei pensieri cupi quando sentì Bra chiamare Junior.  
-Zio! Raccontami ancora del mio papà! Dillo anche tu a Pan che diventerò forte come lui urlò la bimba con i capelli azzurri, strappando un sorriso al namecciano che si sedette a gambe incrociate sulla sabbia, prendendo a sé le due bimbe.  
-Come vuoi tu, ma non dobbiamo tralasciare gli altri nostri compagni caduti- rispose lui.  
-Giusto piccole!- si aggiunse Chichi -Anche loro sono sempre stati forti e coraggiosi. Dobbiamo mantenere vivo il loro ricordo, il ricordo di tutti loro-   
La donna sorrise amabilmente, guardando l’alieno iniziare a raccontare certe storie e aneddoti alle piccole. 

-Ehi Whis!- la voce del dio della distruzione Beerus giunse all’orecchio dell’angelo dalla pelle azzurrina, il quale non accennò a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sfera attaccata al suo bastone.   
-Sì, Lord Beerus?- domandò semplicemente, mentre il gatto viola si avvicinava a lui con espressione assonnata, una mano a stropicciato gli occhi, avvolto da una camicia da notte bianca.  
-Mi auguro che quei due energumeni stiano facendo progressi- sbottò quello e Whis sorrise guardandolo.  
-Oh, ci può giurare, Lord Beerus!- esclamò l’angelo, portando leggermente più in basso il bastone per permettere al dio di osservarne l’interno.  
Goku e Broly si stavano battendo all’interno di una dimensione parallela, Beerus poteva vederli perfettamente coordinare i propri attacchi e Broly riusciva quasi perfettamente a dosare la sua forza, scagliando pugni, calci e onde di energia verso l’altro sayian, che si difendeva spesso con difficoltà. Broly aveva mantenuto la sua velocità in combattimento e l’aiuto di Goku stava dando i suoi frutti.  
Era toccato anche a lui riprendersi dagli eventi sulla Terra di qualche anno prima. Come Chichi era rimasto non poco sconvolto dalla perdita di Gohan, così come quella dei suoi compagni. Come poteva essere mai pronto a lasciar andare gli amici di una vita?   
Si sarebbe mai rassegnato a non vederli mai più? Certamente Goku non ne era del tutto sicuro, ma allenare Broly si era rivelato un modo molto efficace per distrarsi e cercare di superare la cosa, così come per Chichi e Junior lo era continuare a prendersi cura delle bambine e di Goten. Prendersi cura di qualcuno poteva salvare una persona dal baratro.  
Beeru si grattò il naso con l’unghia nera.  
-Molto bene, vedo che finalmente ci sono dei buoni risultati. Ora la tecnica di combattimento di Broly e il controllo dei suoi poteri sembrano molto migliorati-  
-È così, signore- ribatté Whis -È stato difficile riuscire ad insegnargli come controllare quell’immensa aura che si ritrova. I suoi poteri sono per lo più legati al suo stato d’animo, ed avendo Broly vissuto su un pianeta deserto con la sola compagnia di suo padre abbiamo dovuto votare parecchio su questo aspetto-   
Whis guardò Goku congratularsi con l’altro per un colpo ben assestato.  
-C'è da dire che è proprio vero che a volte l’unione fa la forza. Broly non avrebbe mai fatto tutti questi progressi se non fosse stato per Goku e per i suoi due amici del pianeta Vampa-  
-Ti riferisci a Lemo e Cheelai?- domandò Beerus, sbadigliando.  
-Esatto. Gli hanno dato tutto il loro supporto, incoraggiandolo e confortandolo. D’altronde credo che questo allenamento sia molto di aiuto anche a Goku stesso, visti i trascorsi sul pianeta Terra. Quella vicenda del virus è stata una vera e propria tragedia, per tutti loro-   
Whis quasi si intristì nel riportare alla mente quei ricordi tanto spiacevoli, ma si riprese subito quando Lord Beerus parlò.   
-E che mi dici dell’altra questione?- domandò curioso. Whis mosse leggermente il bastone e la scena mostrata nella sfera cambiò, mostrando una base spaziale su un pianeta blu.  
-Se per Goku e Broly la situazione sta migliorando di giorno in giorno, non si può certo dire lo stesso per loro…-   
Beerus sbuffò, facendo un verso di disperazione e rassegnazione.   
-Non è possibile che in quattro anni Frieza non sia riuscito a fare alcun progresso! Senza quella bambina…-  
-Io penso, Lord Beerus- lo interruppe Whis -Che dobbiamo metterci nei panni di Frieza. Anche lui ha vissuto un’esperienza a dir poco traumatica dopo quegli eventi. La gravidanza non è stata certo una passeggiata per lui e il periodo dopo forse è stato anche peggio. Non le nascondo che sono preoccupato anche per la sua salute-   
-Uhmp, quel Frieza è sempre stato un essere del tutto malvagio, eppure non posso che concordare con te...-  
Entrambi erano pienamente consapevoli del fatto che Frieza non se la passava bene a livello psicologico. Era vero che la morte di Vegeta e la gravidanza gli avevano lasciato delle ferite interne non indifferenti, ma non si rendevano pienamente conto della sua situazione. Erano consapevoli che con un padre in quelle condizioni la figlia non avrebbe potuto avere un’educazione e una crescita adeguate.  
-Spero proprio che riesca a risollevarsi- mormorò Beerus -Se riuscisse a mettere da parte quel suo stupido orgoglio riporterebbe in vita Vegeta che lo aiuterebbe a crescere la ragazzina! Ha bisogno di essere anche allenata oltre che cresciuta come si deve e non credo che la sua balia possa fare molto a riguardo!- sbottò il dio, mentre l’angelo annuiva dandogli ragione.   
-Non ci resta che sperare che la cosa vada a buon fine- 

“Non possiamo nemmeno intervenire per provare ad aiutarlo. Da poco prima degli eventi del virus ci è stato categoricamente imposto di non interferire con le vicende che riguardano i mortali. Le sfere del drago e i sayian hanno già causato troppi problemi all’equilibrio delle cose" 

-Penso che andrò a farmi preparare una ricca colazione da Cheelai- annunciò Beerus, avviandosi verso la sua abitazione alla ricerca della ragazza che aveva accompagnato Broly, mentre Whis era ancora intento a guardare la sfera che mostrava una bambina con la pelle bianca come il latte e dei folti capelli neri, così come gli occhi. La sua coda lunga e bianca terminava con una ciocca di peli castani e si muoveva frenetica mentre correva tra le navicelle parcheggiate nel cortile del palazzo bianco. 

Antarctis si guardò intorno, sistemandosi la tutina blu scuro che indossava, priva della corazza, e i suoi occhi si illuminarono quando vide un ragazzo bassino e dalla pelle violacea che controllava il motore di una navicella parcheggiata a pochi metri da lei. Gli si avvicinò di soppiatto per poi saltare direttamente sulla carrozzeria facendolo urlare per lo spavento.  
-Zego!- urlò lei, ridendo mentre il ragazzo si teneva la mano sul petto, sentendo i suoi due cuori battere all’impazzata.   
-Ma che ti salta in testa?!- sbottò lui, guardandola adirato -Stavo lavorando, non farmi mai più uno scherzo del genere, principessa!-   
Antarctis sbuffò e scese dal veicolo.  
Aveva appena quattro anni, ma ne dimostrava molti di più a livello mentale. I discorsi che faceva, il modo in cui ragionava e come si approcciava alla gente e ai sottoposti di suo padre erano quelli di una bambina di almeno sette anni. La cosa sicuramente dipendeva dai geni che aveva, il suo sangue misto contribuiva a darle un temperamento curioso, intraprendente e combattivo. Una vera guerriera di cui però i sottoposti non conoscevano le vere origini.   
-Che noia voi adulti, sempre lavoro…- si lamentò lei, seguendo il ragazzo, osservando le macchie bianche sulla coda piccola e tozza di lui mentre controllava uno per uno tutti i veicoli.  
-Che vuoi farci, principessa- rispose lui -Non viviamo di aria. Abbiamo bisogno di lavorare e avere questo posto in particolare mi da un sacco di soddisfazioni! Sono al diretto servizio del potente Lord Frieza- spiegò lui, i grandi occhi verdi che si illuminavano -Non potrei desiderare di meglio-  
Antarctis sospirò sentendo il giovane nominare suo padre. Si stizzì e gli diede un calcio sul polpaccio, facendolo lamentare per il dolore.   
-Smettetela di adularlo, tutti quanti!- gli urlò-Lui non… non è così figo come sembra…-   
Zego guardò la bambina intristirsi e le si inginocchiò di fronte.  
-Perché dici così, principessa? Lui è tuo padre, uno degli esseri più potenti dell’universo. Dovresti essere fiera di essere sua figlia-   
Antarctis abbassò lo sguardo, posando gli occhi nerissimi sui suoi piedi, identici a quelli dell’imperatore. Avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Forse sì, doveva essere fiera di avere sangue reale nelle vene, ma la questione era del tutto diversa se il padre in questione non si comportava affatto da padre, bensì la ignorava e la spacciava di malo modo. Lei non ricordava di aver mai fatto niente di male, non ricordava di averlo mai offeso o infastidito, ma quel comportamento andava avanti da che lei aveva memoria, da quando era nata. Gli unici contatti che le concedeva erano delle domande di routine e cortesia, per esempio le domandava se avesse mangiato, studiato o dormito, a volte le domandava anche se stesse bene.  
Davvero gli importava del suo stato d’animo? Antarctis non pensava proprio fosse così, altrimenti si sarebbe attivato per provare ad avere un rapporto più stretto con lei. Non che la piccola non ci avesse provato, d’altra parte. Era sempre la prima ad andargli incontro, a cercare di parlare con lui, a cercare un contatto di qualsiasi tipo, ma l’unico contatto che riceveva era quello della coda del padre che la spingeva bruscamente, seguita da un “vai via, sono occupato".   
Poteva dire che Berryblue era la cosa che si avvicinava di più ad una figura genitoriale, d’altronde le aveva raccontato che si era presa cura dell’imperatore quando era bambino, per cui era abituata a questo genere di compiti. La balia normalmente cercava di evitare di raccontare troppi dettagli dell’imperatore al bambina, la quale era avida di racconti e curiosa di conoscere il padre più da vicino. Quale modo migliore di farlo se non pregando la vecchia donna di raccontarle qualcosa? Era grazie a lei che Antarctis sapeva che Frieza aveva tentato di conquistare l’immortalità, senza però sbilanciarsi troppo sui dettagli. Non le aveva certo rivelato l’esistenza dei sayian e delle sfere del drago.

“Ha intrapreso un viaggio per trovare la vita eterna" 

Le aveva solo detto. La piccola non si era ritenuta soddisfatta di quella breve spiegazione, ma la donna era irremovibile. Berryblue spesso si chiedeva come potesse Frieza lasciare che lei si prendesse cura della sua bambina. Non aveva sempre detto che di voler essere diverso da suo padre Cold? Ma in fondo poteva capire il suo punto di vista dal momento che Frieza non l’aveva mai desiderata. In realtà apprezzava lo sforzo dell’uomo di preoccuparsi di darle un’educazione adatta ad una reale, un allenamento fisico costante guidato da alcuni allenatori, un’istruzione scolastica e altri beni principali. Le aveva anche dato una stanza nel suo palazzo, ma nulla di più. Non voleva contatti con lei, se ne prendeva cura a distanza e tramite terzi, evitando di guardarla e di incontrarla.  
Antarctis a volte aveva l’impressione che lui volesse parlare con lei più a lungo subito dopo essersi scambiati i convenevoli dopo le missioni e i viaggi del dittatore, ma ogni volta che lo sguardo di lui si posava troppo sul viso della piccola lei lo vedeva fuggire, come se ne fosse spaventato o infastidito.  
Zego alzò lo sguardo verso l’entrata del palazzo per vederne uscire proprio Frieza e mise una mano sulla spalla della bambina, invitandola a voltarsi.  
-Parli del diavolo! Eccolo lì, non trovi anche tu che emani un senso di grandezza incredibile?- domandò il ragazzo, ma ad Antarctis non sembrava proprio.   
Come poteva suo padre emanare un’aura di potenza con un’espressione del genere sul viso? Sempre così triste, sciupata, con delle profonde occhiaie che palesemente cercava di nascondere con del trucco. Si domandava come mai fosse l’unica a accorgersi di quei piccoli dettagli. Quel giorno indossava una battle suit piuttosto elegante, diversa da quella del giorno prima, per cui immaginò che stesse andando a concludere un affare burocratico con qualche riccone in qualche pianeta. Chissà quando sarebbe tornato…   
Antarctis sospirò, cercando lo sguardo del padre che avanzava scortato da diversi uomini verso la sua enorme nave privata.   
-Sarebbe molto più bello…- mormorò lei -Se sorridesse almeno una volta-  
Zego non riuscì a capire se la piccola principessa si riferisse all’aspetto fisico dell’imperatore o a qualcos’altro.


	21. Chapter 21

-Bentornato, Lord Frieza- lo accolse Berryblue quando l’uomo fece il suo ingresso nel palazzo reale sul suo pianeta, Antarctis stava accanto a lei sull’attenti, osservando il padre con indifferenza apparente. Stavolta era stato fuori poco più di una settimana e lei si domandò come fosse condurre una vita del genere, sempre in viaggio, sempre in movimento, senza prendersi quasi mai un attimo per riposarsi se non per poche ore.   
Si domandò come potesse trascurare la sua salute in quel modo, mangiando poco e male, dormendo forse troppo visto che spesso capitava che si ritirava nei suoi alloggi per giorni interi, si domandò se riuscisse a dormire bene, ma sapeva che la risposta era negativa visto le occhiaie che riportava sul viso stanco dopo essersi preso quel tempo per sé. Ogni volta che lo vedeva non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi tutte quelle cose, di domandarsi come mai non volesse avere a che fare con lei…   
-Bentornato, padre!- lo salutò la bambina con voce pacata, imitando la balia, poi azzardò una domanda.  
-È andato bene il viaggio?-   
Frieza si fermò a pochi passi da lei, mentre le guardie si inchinavano al suo cospetto, mostrando devozione. Ad Antarctis parve di scorgere delle emozioni contrastanti sul viso indifferente e pallido dell’uomo, mentre gli occhi scarlatti si incontravano con i suoi grandi e neri, qualcosa che si avvicinava alla speranza, per poi scemare nello sconforto. Chissà a cosa stava pensando in quel momento…   
-È andato bene, grazie- fu la risposta breve ma concisa del dittatore che da quando aveva iniziato a guardare gli occhi di sua figlia non aveva smesso per un istante di agitare la coda. Ad Antarctis questo dettaglio non sfuggì: era una bambina sveglia, forse troppo per la sua giovanissima età, ma aveva inteso molto chiaramente alcuni aspetti e caratteristiche del padre e si era accorta che quando la coda fremeva o si attorcigliava su se stessa era perché l’uomo si stava agitando e innervosendo, ma tentò un nuovo approccio.  
-Spero che sia andato bene anche l’affare- aggiunse, sempre restando sull’attenti, con il fiato sospeso.  
-Sì, che l’abbia… concluso- disse con un filo di voce, abbassando appena lo sguardo.   
Frieza distolse anche lui gli occhi rossi da sua figlia, esitando qualche momento. Poi sospirò impercettibilmente.   
-In realtà- iniziò -Si è rivelato più complicato di quanto credessi-   
Antarctis si trattenne dallo spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa: suo padre, Frieza, l’uomo freddo e distaccato che normalmente la spingeva via, la stava mettendo al corrente di qualcosa di privato? Quasi non riuscì a credere alle sue orecchie poiché Frieza non rispondeva mai alle sue domande, alle sue curiosità e alle sue affermazioni. Le poche volte che lei gli aveva chiesto come stesse dopo un viaggio o se avesse bisogno di qualcosa lui scuoteva la testa in risposta, oppure mandava un mugolio infastidito.   
Le sembrò che quell’uomo stesse provando ad abbassare la barriera che, chissà per quale motivo, aveva innalzato tra sé e lei.  
-Come mai?- domandò la principessa, senza nascondere la curiosità.   
-Pare che debba ingraziarmi un po’ il governatore di quella frazione della galassia… d’altronde a volte è necessario giocare d’astuzia in burocrazia- disse più a se stesso che a lei, tornando a guardarla in faccia. Si soffermò sul viso rotondo, adatto ad una creatura di quattro anni, la pelle candida come la sua, i capelli nerissimi e scompigliati, impossibili da domare con spazzole, nastri e trecce, gli occhi neri che sembravano due pozzi profondi e Infiniti, che sembrava volessero scavargli nell’anima, curiosi, intraprendenti, a volte sfacciati.   
-Un banchetto sarebbe un modo magnifico per stringere alleanze e amicizie… credo!- esclamò la bambina, non rifuggendo allo sguardo del padre.   
-Un banchetto…- mormorò il dittatore, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla principessa. Si morse un labbro, assumendo un’espressione distratta e assente, per poi allontanarsi lentamente da lei, per avviarsi verso l’interno dl palazzo.   
-Posso aiutarti? Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia!- esclamò Antarctis, spostandosi dal suo posto accanto a Berryblue per inseguire l’uomo, guardando la coda avvolta nel tessuto della battle suit, abbandonata sul pavimento, come se fosse sconfortata.   
Cosa aveva sbagliato? Stava andando tutto bene quando lui d’improvviso si era voltato per andarsene.   
-Padre, ti prego!- lo chiamò lei, facendo ondeggiare la folta chioma di capelli neri, guadagnandosi un’occhiata veloce e diffidente.   
-Comportati adeguatamente e stai fuori dai piedi- le disse semplicemente, allontanandosi sempre di più da lei.  
Ecco, la barriera era stata rialzata. Antarctis rimase ferma in mezzo al corridoio del palazzo, i pugni chiusi e le piante dei piedi ben piantate sul pavimento, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, a fissare il punto in cui suo padre era sparito nei meandri del castello.   
Si morse un labbro, non capendo.   
Perché?  
Perché aveva reagito così? Perché le aveva dato una speranza, perché l’aveva illusa di poter comunicare? Quell’illusione di poter avere una conversazione normale con lui la feriva più di tutte le volte che lui l’aveva respinta. Non c’era niente di peggio di un’illusione.   
Berryblue le fu presto accanto, mettendole una mano azzurrina sulla spalla.   
-Forza, principessa, se non altro seguirà il tuo consiglio di organizzare un banchetto per il governatore- le disse la donna, guadagnandosi un’occhiata interrogativa e rabbiosa da parte della bimba.  
-Come fai a saperlo? L’hai visto come mi ha trattata… lui mi odia!- esclamò.  
La donna strizzò gli occhi. Non era certo semplice spiegare una situazione così complessa ad una bambina di quattro anni che nemmeno sapeva di avere due genitori. Non era facile nemmeno assistere all’autodistruzione di Frieza e al conseguente sgretolamento della fragile e giovane mente di Antarctis. Berryblue conosceva Lord Frieza da quando era nato, lo aveva visto crescere e maturare, si era presa cura di lui come re Cold non aveva mai fatto, non perché non ne fosse capace o non lo desiderasse, ma semplicemente perché era troppo occupato a fare altro, a gestire il suo impero e ad educare gli altri figli. Aveva visto Frieza nascere, sbocciare come un fiore rigoglioso per poi vederlo appassire, sgretolarsi in preda allo sconforto dopo la morte di un uomo che avrebbe voluto accanto. Si rese conto più che mai che se Vegeta fosse stato lì quella situazione sarebbe potuta migliorare. 

“Ma come posso rivelare una tale verità a questa bambina? Come posso disubbidire agli ordini categorici di Frieza di non rivelare niente?” 

Si diede la risposta subito dopo: non gliel’avrebbe rivelata lei.   
Sarebbe bastato solo un piccolo indizio, qualcosa di apparentemente insignificante, che avrebbe potuto mettere un tarlo nella testa della bambina per fare in modo che lei stessa ricercasse quella verità. Sapeva perfettamente dei suoi magnifici risultati di apprendimento, della sua capacità di ragionare e della sua intuizione, tutte doti che le venivano spontanee e che l’avevano resa l’orgoglio del suo maestro privato, scelto personalmente da Frieza. Non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a scoprire “quel luogo" se messa sulla giusta strada.  
-Sai, mia cara- iniziò la donna -Non credo che dovresti essere così severa con lui. Prova a vederla da un’altra prospettiva, provare a cercare qualcosa… “al di sotto"-   
Antarctis guardò la vecchia balia con sguardo curioso, accorgendosi del modo in cui stava parlando: sembrava che le volesse lanciare un messaggio velato da come aveva enfatizzato il tono di quella frase.  
-Vuoi dire che sai qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarmi?- domandò e Berryblue le lanciò un’occhiata orgogliosa e complice.  
-Chi lo sa- borbottò tra sé e sé -Chi lo sa- 

Il grande specchio della stanza di Frieza rifletteva la sua immagine e l’imperatore scrutò la propria pelle candida, il suo corpo scarno così come il viso. Con le dita sfiorò i fianchi larghi e la vita stretta, tastando le costole che si intravedevano da sotto la carne, marchiata dai segni appena visibili delle sue unghie. Osservando quello che sembrava il suo fantasma si rese conto di non aver fatto molti progressi: mangiava poco e ad orari sconclusionati, dormiva ancora peggio visto che il suo sonno era tormentato da incubi continui i cui protagonisti erano gli eventi del passato conditi con una buona dose di sangue, violenza e paure nascoste. Non che non fosse abituato alla violenza, ma quel tipo di sogni… diamine, quei sogni gli lasciavano un senso di disgusto, terrore e apatia addosso che lo facevano stare malissimo.  
Per molto tempo si era rifiutato di ammettere di aver paura, paura di doversi prendere la responsabilità di una figlia, paura di rimanere da solo dopo aver saputo che Vegeta aveva davvero deciso di tornare a stare con lui.   
Aveva paura di dormire perché sapeva che se lo avesse fatto i suoi incubi gli avrebbero dato nuovamente il tormento.  
Per la prima volta aveva compreso di avere paura delle conseguenze di qualcosa.  
Sospirò guardando la pelle marchiata e osservò i segni che riportava e che sembrava fossero quasi spariti, soprattutto quelli sulle braccia. Mentre girava su se stesso per controllare i graffi sulla schiena si domandò come potesse essersi ridotto fino a quel punto, come poteva farsi del male in quel modo, come poteva essere caduto così in basso. Si toccò i segni sulle cosce, pensando a quanto, nonostante tutto, fosse riuscito a mantenere le apparenze, risultando fiero e sicuro di sé negli affari, nel gestire il suo impero e le sue forze armate, mentre nello stesso tempo la sua mente, la sua sicurezza interiore, si sgretolavano ogni giorno di più.   
Controllò la coda.

“È messa peggio di quanto immaginassi"

Pensò mentre afferrava un barattolo di crema idratante e lenitiva, spalmandola sulla pelle deturpata dai segni delle unghie, dei denti e delle dita. Trovò conforto nell’accorgersi che almeno sul resto del corpo tendevano a svanire più in fretta dal momento che la coda veniva presa di mira molto più di frequente.   
Era sempre così da diversi anni, ormai, si provocava dolore fisico con le unghie e con i denti, graffi, morsi e quant’altro subito dopo aver avuto quegli incubi terribili. Era il suo modo di sfogare la tensione del risveglio, ma i segni che rimanevano sul suo corpo venivano curati con lozioni e pomate rigeneranti, per poi essere celati sempre con le tute da combattimento. Ormai era diventata una routine. 

“Questo specie di autolesionismo mi fa male e la cosa peggiore è che me ne rendo conto… sono proprio patetico” 

Diede un’occhiata all’orologio digitale sulla parete della sua camera: mancava appena mezz’ora all’arrivo del governatore con cui stava cercando di concludere un’alleanza, aveva appena il tempo di coprire le occhiaie con un po’ di trucco e di indossare una tuta elegante per il banchetto che aveva fatto organizzare con cura minuziosa: d’altronde non poteva certo presentarsi davanti ai suoi ospiti con un aspetto del genere.  
Si avvicinò alla propria cabina armadio, afferrando una battle suit rossa con un’armatura con le spalline. 

“Mi sono dovuto riabituare ad indossarle… non le trovo comodissime, ma sono utili a nascondere il mio corpo ormai troppo martoriato” 

Mentre faceva scivolare lentamente la coda nel rivestimento apposito coprendone l’intera ssuperficie ed infilando i pantaloni si domandò se non avesse dovuto invitare anche Antarctis.   
Quella bambina lo tormentava, giorno dopo giorno, ogni volta che si incontravano per caso, ogni volta che si ritrovava a pensare a lei la sua anima veniva scossa nel profondo. E dire che aveva provato ad avvicinarsi a lei, aveva provato diverse volte a fare uno sforzo per parlare con lei, provando a vincere quel blocco e quelle sensazioni negative che provava quando la guardava, l’ultima volta ci aveva provato due giorni prima, quando gli aveva consigliato di organizzare un banchetto per stringere l’alleanza. L’aveva rifiutata di nuovo dopo poco.  
Forse non era il caso di portarla al banchetto con sé visto l’effetto che le provocava, troppa confusione, troppa emotività, troppo simile a “lui".   
Si morse il labbro quasi a sangue, trattenendosi dal farlo di più solo in vista dell’incontro.   
Si guardò allo specchio un’ultima volta, sistemandosi la tuta e prese un respiro profondo, prima di abbandonare la sua stanza.


End file.
